Venganza
by torposoplo12
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN de Twilighterbitchlol /AU: Gale engaña a Katniss, por lo que ella buscará venganza en manos de Peeta, el amigo que siempre la había querido en sus pantalones. "Peeta, necesito que seas mi novio" El me miró con una sonrisita ladina "Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra" Susurró mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1**

**Katniss POV**

Estaba esperando a mi novio Gale, si no llegaba pronto estaríamos tarde para el instituto, cuando me llegó un mensaje al celular, era de él.

_"no te podré pasar a buscar bebé, nos vemos. Te quiero"_

_-Gale H._

Genial, ahora iba tarde y además como mi auto aun no me lo entregaban me tendría que ir caminando, no iba a llegar a la primera hora y me ganaría un pase a detención. Iba a matar a mi novio ¿tan difícil era avisarme con tiempo? Había salido lo antes posible, ahora estaba en la vereda por una desolada calle, cuando un auto que no quería ver me tocó la cocina.

Peeta Mellark y su flamante volvo. Bajó la ventana del conductor y me habló.

-¿Te llevo Everdeen?

-No, gracias Mellark.- Él iba avanzando en el auto al mismo ritmo con el que yo caminaba.

-No llegarás nunca si te vas caminando ¿a qué no quieres tener que ir a detención?

-No es tu problema Peeta.

Yo no tenía una mala relación con él, de hecho muchas veces nos habíamos apoyado como mejores amigos, como cuando mis padres se divorciaron o cuando su abuela falleció, pero Peeta siempre me molestaba haciéndome sentir incómoda por sus insinuaciones sexuales, y yo siempre buscaba la oportunidad para vengarme... aún así en el fondo lo consideraba un amigo, además de que su hermana y su prima eran mis mejores amigas y los novio de ellas eran los mejores amigos de él.

-¡Katniss!- Me llamó la atención.

-¿Ah?

-Te quedaste pensando, ahora sube al auto o ninguno de los dos llegará a tiempo.

-No Peeta.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil contigo?

Detuvo el auto, se bajó y me dio alcancé tomándome como saco de papas y arrastrándome hacía su carro.

-¡Peeta!

-Si fueras más complaciente, esto no pasaría.

Me sentó y me puso el cinturón de seguridad, antes de dar la vuela a troté, para tomar el lugar del copiloto nuevamente y llevarnos al instituto en menos de cinco minutos, normalmente su alocada conducción me aterraba, peor hoy se lo agradecía... habíamos llegado a tiempo.

-Gracias Peeta.- Dije cuando este me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Era un idiota, pero el idiota se había educado como un perfecto caballero.

-De nada, tengo una idea de cómo me lo puedes pagar.- Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, pegando su anatomía a la mía.

-Nada de eso Peeta, te compraré un dulce en forma de agradecimiento.- Dije tratando de mantenerme cuerda.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti.- Susurró aún más cerca de mis labios.

-Eso no, ¿cuántas veces pasaremos por esto?- Me traté de alejar de él, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y quede dónde mismo.

-¿Cuántas veces me dirás que no?

Por suerte alguien llegó carraspeando la garganta, haciendo que Peeta me dejará libre.

-Hola, chicos- Dijo una emocionada Annie, que era una de mis mejores amigas y la hermana de Edward.

-Hola.- Saludé con alegría.

-Peet, ¿no será muy temprano para acosar a la pobre Katniss?- Dijo Finnick, que es el novio de Annie.

-Nunca es mal momento- Dijo quién no quiere la cosa.

-¡Enana!- Ahora llego el grandullón de Marvel que me quitaba el oxigeno de los pulmones con su abrazo, él era el hermano de de Peeta y Annie, salía con Glimmer que era la hermana de Finnick y, también era una de mis mejores amigas.

Nuestro grupo se componía solo por nosotros seis, Annie, Marvel y Peeta Mellark, Glimmer y Finnick Odair y yo Katniss Everdeen.

-N-no respiro.- Traté de decir.

-Idiota, no la dejas respirar.- Peeta me sacó del abrazo de Marv y me puso a su lado abrazándome por la cintura.

Antes no me gustaban estos gestos, pero después de dos años de acoso excesivo por parte de Peeta ya estaba acostumbrada y mientras Gale no me viera y le diera uno de sus ataques de celos todo estaba bien.

Mi primera clase era Matemáticas y me tocaba con Peet así que los seis nos fuimos juntos hasta que no separamos cada uno para ir a nuestras salas. Tomé mi asiento común el último en la fila de la ventana con Mellark a mi lado. No había visto a Gale en el estacionamiento o en los pasillos, me preocupé un poco, así que le mandé un mensaje preguntando si vendría.

_"No puedo ir no me siento del todo bien, nos veremos mañana supongo. Te quiero"_

_-Gale H._

Me sentí un poco mal, yo reclamándole mentalmente por no ir a buscarme cuando el pobre estaba enfermo, le preguntaría a Annie si me acompañaba a dejarle los apuntes y a ver si se encontraba bien luego de clases, le preguntaría a ella, porque era la única que no aborrecía completamente a mi novio, ni hablar de los otros, ni siquiera lo aceptaban el grupo... Nunca supe por qué, pero no le di mucha importancia, llevaba un poco más de siete meses con Gale y había aprendido a repartir mis tiempos.

Llego el profesor y comenzó a decir algo de un trabajo que valía el treinta por ciento de la evaluación final.

-Puede ser en parejas o individualmente, no más. Son los ejercicios de la página 65 a las 85, son en total cien. Es para la próxima semana- Luego siguió hablando sobre cosas como el tamaño de la hoja, el color de los lápices que no estaban admitidos y más, pero me quede pegada en eso de cien ejercicios para la próxima semana, no pasaría nunca este ramo. Yo y los números éramos enemigos mortales.

-¿Serás mi compañera de trabajo?- Me preguntó Peeta.

-¿Ah?

-Sé que esto no es lo tuyo y no quiero que repruebes, además no estoy listo para hacer cien ejercicios por mi cuenta.- Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si boba, lo digo de verdad... No le digas a nadie- Ahora susurraba- pero te considero mi amiga.

Le di un golpe en su hombro.

-Eres un tierno Peeta... Pero gracias por preocuparte- Le dije tratando de no arruinar nada con sarcasmo.

Eran pocos los momentos en que él y yo nos tratábamos bien y no nos molestábamos.

-De nada.- Luego de eso cada uno siguió en lo suyo hasta que tocaron el timbre para cambiar de asignatura.

Estaba con Annie sentada en clase de español, cuando me miró con una cara muy extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve un presentimiento- Me dijo normalmente- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte hoy?

Mi amiga era una especie de psíquica, al principio daba miedo, pero ya me acostumbré.

-Sí, quiero ir a dejarle los apuntes de Gale y ver si se encuentra bien, serán solo unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, vamos luego de clases. Tienes suerte de que hoy he venido en mi coche y no con Finnick.

La clase paso rápida y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la cafetería comprando mi almuerzo... Como mi novio no había venido, me fui a sentar con mis amigos, normalmente a esta hora me sentaba con Gale y el resto de los recesos los pasaba con ellos.

-¿A qué se debe el milagro de que nos acompañes?- Dijo Glim molestándome.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Gale está enfermo, pero si quieren me puedo ir...

-No seas tonta, era una broma- Dijo Glimmer con la boca llena.

El tiempo se paso muy rápido, con ellos la conversación era tan fluida y graciosa que no mi di ni cuenta cuando estaba caminando al lado de Annie para salir del instituto e ir a la casa de mi novio.

-Katniss, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila Annie, no pasará nada, vamos a dejar a Finnick y vamos donde Gale, te aseguró que no tomará ni media hora.

Y no lo hizo.

Apenas pisé la casa de mi ahora ex-novio salí corriendo por las nauseas.

Me había engañado.

Él imbécil estaba con una zorra teniendo sexo en el sillón de su sala, ni siquiera se habían podido ir a su habitación, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando me vio la tipa esa, sólo se corrió para que Gale me viera y ahí quedó la grande, empujó a la mujer y me empezó a dar estúpidas explicaciones.

-"No es lo que crees" "No fue la mi culpa, ella me sedujo, yo no quería" Me había dicho.

Ni siquiera lloré en frente de él, ni titubeé, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

-"No te quiero cerca mío. Terminamos" Respondí con la cabeza en alto.

Salí del lugar con unas ganas horribles de vomitar, Annie me vio desde el coche y salió en mi ayuda. No pude evitarlo y solté mi almuerzo y desayunó al suelo, mi mejor amiga tomó mi cabello para no mancharme y me sobó la espalda.

-Vayámonos antes de que el imbécil ese salga.- Me apuró, tenía la sensación de que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Me guío hasta el asiento del copiloto, para luego dar le vuelta rápidamente, cuando Annie arrancaba del auto, Gale salía con la cara desfigurada y las ropas desarregladas. No me fijé en la camino ni en lo que decía mi amiga, de lo único que fui consiente fue cuando sentí que alguien me sentaba en algo esponjoso, me di cuenta de que era mi cama.

-¿Katniss? Katniss por favor reacciona, me estás asustando.

No iba a quedar como zombi por un estúpido que me había engañado, y menos si no lo amaba. Estaba decepcionada de que el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo y al que le di la oportunidad de ser mi novio me engañará, cuando fue él quien prácticamente suplico para salir de la zona de amistad. Estaba molesta, muy enojada.

-Annie, quiero venganza.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-0-

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva adaptación de una historia de Crepúsculo. Espero que os guste tanto como me está gustando a mi adaptarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano

**Cap 2**

-¿Qué hora es?- Me preguntó.

-No lo sé...-Vi el reloj en mi mesa de dormir.- Son las cuatro y trece ¿Por qué?

-Porque la venganza contra ese chucho comenzará ahora.

Tomó su celular y marco a Glimmer, por lo que alcancé a escuchar mi amiga estaría aquí en unos quince minutos, Annie sólo tuvo que decir "infidelidad" "Hawthorne" "venganza" y "centro comercial"

-¿Al que es lo que quieres hacer?

-Iremos de compras- No entendí, yo no era experta en moda, pero gracias a ella no me vestía como vagabunda. Mi cara de duda pareció hacerla ver lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza.

-No hay nada malo con tu guardarropa, Kat y eso es porque yo lo elegí. Lo que pasa es que cuando una chica se ve en esta situación debe cambiar su imagen, te compraremos un nuevo guardarropa e iremos a la peluquería, además yo también necesito ir.

-Tú siempre necesitas ir.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Fui a darme una rápida ducha y a lavarme los dientes. Me sentía sucia, inconscientemente mi cuerpo me pedía limpiar cada parte que Gale pudo haber tocado alguna vez, también me permití soltar algunas lágrimas que antes se habían quedado encerradas. Me dolía la traición, pero no en la parte de pareja (aunque de todas formas daño mi amor propio) si no en la amistad, él había sido mi mejor amigo, quién prometió estar siempre ahí y no dejar que nadie me dañe... qué ironía ¿no? Más eso no quitaba el hecho de lo que había perdido.

Perdí mi sol.

Mi amigo.

Mi Gale.

-¡Katniss, sal rápido. Glimmer nos espera abajo!

-Ya estoy lista- Salí del baño, para ese entonces ya estaba vestida y peinada.

Bajamos al jardín y ahí estaba mi amiga en su hermoso convertible rojo.

-Hola Glimm.- Saludó Annie.

-Hey.- Dije yo un poco tímida, sabía por su cara que quería decirme ciertas cosas.

-Nada de "hey" Katniss- Tenía un poco de miedo, sobretodo porque me miraba fijamente, mientras avanzábamos por la carretera camino a el Capitolio.

-Glimmer, la carretera.- Le aviso Annie. La mencionada se dio vuelta con cara de pocos amigos.

-Kat acá yo soy la cruel que dice las verdades en la cara y te las diré, fuiste una idiota siempre te dije que él no era para ti, que merecías mejor, pero salías con el rollo de es que es "mi mejor amigo y es algo natural", "él sí me quiere Glim" y no sé qué más. Eso era mierda.

Me sentí mal y no pude evitar agachar la mirada, me sentía avergonzada y estúpida.

-Pero me alegro que se te haya quitado y ahora haremos todo lo necesario para hacerlo sufrir.

-Gracias- Les dije, después de todo eran grandes amigas.

-De nada, hoy será noche de chicas, nos quedaremos a dormir.

-Ningún problema. Le debo avisar a Haymitch- Comencé a buscar mi celular en el bolso, pero Annie me corto.

-Ya sabes que fuimos de compras y que nos quedaremos a dormir, dijo que cenaría con Effie, así que, estaría un poco más tarde que de costumbre.

-Ok.- Nos pasamos el camino cantando estúpidas canciones de amor que aparecían en la radio por la hora que duro el viaje.

Pronto estuvimos en la ciudad, recorriendo cada una de las tiendas que había, ellas no bromeaban con cambiar cada outfitt de mi armario, terminé con unas treinta bolsas acaparando cada pequeño espacio de la cajuela del auto de Glimmer, mis amigas terminaron con diez cada una y eso que se lo tomaron can calma.

-¿Qué quiere que le haga?- Le preguntó un simpático peluquero a Annie sobre mi cabello. Ellos debatían, mientras o estaba sentada frente a un espejo con miles de productos para el pelo y una cautelosa Glimmer a mi lado a la que le hacían la manicura.

-Yo creo que ese estilo es el de ella, le resaltará los ojos- Anunció Cinna el estilista.

-Opino lo mismo y tal vez hacerle unas cuantas luces, pero algo tenue y rápido.

-Me encanta la idea, querida.

-Podrían agregarle un flequillo de lado para darle movimiento.- Agregó Glimmer.

-Muy bien. Manos a la obra.- El Sr. empezó a hacer cuanta cosa pudo con mi cabello, tintes y unos tres tipos de tijeras. Aunque nunca me dejaron descansar, si mi cabello estaba absorbiendo la tintura, aparecía una mujer para hacerme las manos y si las manos estaban listas llegaba alguien para hacer mis pies y si mis pies estaban listos alguien me hacía un facial. Después de una larga hora y media pude recién ver todo lo que le hicieron terminado.

Me gusto.

Me encanto, de hecho. Me veía linda, mi pelo estaba un poco más corto, llegaba hasta mis senos, caía en cascada con una gran serie de capaz, tenía un flequillo corto y puntiagudo a mi lado izquierdo y los tonos rojizos se veían más resaltados, sin la necesidad de luz solar para poder verlos.

-Me encanta.- Les hice saber. Reparé en mis uñas y la perfecta francesa que tenían, además de mi cutis que se apreciaba más brillante y terso que antes- Y lo demás también lo amé.

Todos celebramos el cambio, pagamos lo que nos habíamos hecho y salimos del lugar. Yo me sentía completamente renovada, era como si la traición de Glae ya no fuera tan importante, ahora entendía porque se hacía esto en casos así.

La había pasado tan bien que no me di cuenta cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto, sentadas en el suelo con los colchones para dormir y una pizza familiar al medio de las tres.

-Katniss, sabes... Hemos estado pensando y tenemos una idea del plan perfecto para que Gale sufra.- Habló Annie.

-¿Cuál es ese plan?

-¿Cuál es la persona que más odia Gale?

-Peeta- Respondí sin titubear, en realidad nunca había entendido esa enemistad innata entre los dos, desde primaria que era así.

-¿De quién siempre ha estado celoso?

-Peeta.

-¿De quién te quería alejar lo más posible?

-Peeta... Ok, para con las preguntas Annie ¿Qué tiene que ver Peeta con todo esto?

-Mira, la cosa es esta,- Ahora hablaba Glimmer- lo que más le dolería al chucho es verte saliendo con Peeta.

-¿Q-qué?

-Eso vela, Peeta debe ser tu novio.

-Pero si ni siquiera me gusta.- Casi grité.

-Bueno, pero si se lo ofreces como un trato, él no se negara... sabes que le gustas hace años.

-Sí, pero siempre ha sido en sentido de bromas y cosas para hacerme sentir incómoda, no como que de verdad tenga sentimientos por mí. Además yo no haría eso.

-¿Quieres venganza?- Me picó Ann.

-Sí, pero...

-Nada de peros. Llamas ahora mismo a Peeta y le dices que venga mañana, porque quieres hablar con él, no se negara y nosotras no iremos antes de que él este acá.

-Ustedes dos están locas, Peeta nunca se prestará para eso. Les aseguró que dirá no.

-Bueno, háblale y demuéstranos que estamos equivocadas.- Me retó Glimmer.

-Lo haré.- Tomé mi celular, ignorando las llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Gale y arqué el número de mi amigo no tan amigo.

-_¿Katniss?_

-Hola Peeta ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien ¿y tú?_

-Hey, te quería pedir un favor- Evadí su pregunta, no era buena con las mentiras aunque fueran así de simples y no le quería explicar por teléfono.

-_Está bien_- Dijo dudoso.

-Puedes venir mañana antes de clases, necesito... mmm... hablar sobre algo contigo.

-_Oh Está bien, mañana paso mmm… ¿una media hora antes?_

-Sí, perfecto. Gracias.

-_De nada Kat, sueña conmigo_.- Dijo con voz seductora.

-Claro Mellark y tú conmigo- Contesté en broma.

-_No lo dudes. Buenas noches_.- Y colgó.

-¡Listo!- Les dije, celebramos chocando nuestros trozos de pizza en el aire.

-O-

-¡Katniss!- Annie gritó, ella y Glimmer me miraban apuradas, noté que ambas estaban bañadas y vestidas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Peeta llega en media hora, te deje un conjunto en la baño junto con el maquillaje que quiero que te apliques, nosotras nos debemos ir, para ir a buscar a nuestros novios, además así no nos interceptamos con Peeta.

-Mmm de acuerdo.

-Levántate y nos cuentas como fue todo. Adiós Katniss.- Glimmer y Annie salieron corriendo, aún no comprendía por qué tanto apuro.

Me levanté perezosamente y seguí las indicaciones, el conjunto de Annie era muy lindo, pero un poco más apretado de lo que solía usar, pero no me atrevía a elegir algo yo y que después me viera y me descuartizara. Me puse un pitillo negro con unas botas lustrosas negras también con taco y un poco altas y un suéter azul ceñido con escote en V.

El maquillaje era principalmente claro en mis ojos, un color durazno muy suave para mis mejillas y un brillo labial rosado suave también, era natural, aunque la sobra, rímel y delineador hacían ver mis ojos con forma más almendrada y grandes.

Bajé las escaleras con mi bolso ya listo, había pisado el último escalón y el timbre sonó. Peeta tan puntual como siempre.

Le abrí la puerta y su mandíbula casi se cae, bueno eso ayudo a mi autoestima casi destruido. Vi como sus ojos se hacían cada vez más oscuros. Entró rápidamente a mi casa, cerrando la puerta de un golpe y tomándome por la cintura, dejándome bien pegada a su cuerpo.

-Peeta- Traté de alejarlo, no se suponía que esto era parte del plan.

-Si no quieres que me comporté como animal, no deberías lucir así.- Su voz era muy ronca, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío y no sé que me estaba haciendo pero se me era difícil pesar con claridad o respirar.

-Peet, necesito hablar algo contigo.

-Te escucho- Dijo sin separarse de mí, sus labios rozaban mi cuello muy débilmente.

-Primero debes dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? Me he enterado de que tu novio está fuera del camino.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le pregunté un poco asustada de que todo el mundo supiera que Hawthorne me había puesto los cuernos.

-Annie me menciono algo, pero no explico mucho.- Estaba besando mi cuello y mis neuronas cada vez se ponían más inservibles.- ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Peeta, necesito que seas mi novio.- Subió su rostro, para examinarme y ver si no estaba loca.- Necesito vengarme de Gale y tu eres perfecto para eso.

-¿Por qué te quieres vengar?

-Me fue infiel- Se veía enojado, muy molesto, pero se controló.

Se puso a sopesar la idea.

-Quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dije con miedo- Espera... ¿eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novio falso?

-Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra.- Y sin más sus labios chocaron ansiosos con los míos.

-O-

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, favs y alertas del capítulo anterior. Me alegra de que os guste la historia. He de decir que siento un pequeño fallo que cometí en el cap anterior. Cuando presento a Annie, puse hermana de Edward, se me olvidó cambiarlo a Peeta, pero bueno, lo siento mucho, intentaré no volver a equivocarme. Gracias otra vez a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano J

**Cap 3**

_Katniss POV._

-Claro, pero quiero todos los derechos de la palabra.-Y sin más sus labios chocaron ansiosos con los míos.

Sus manos que estaban en mi cintura descendieron hasta mis caderas, haciendo que chocara contra una parte de su anatomía que parecía cobrar vida propia, un inevitable salió de mis labios, la sonrisa socarrona de Peeta apareció en medio del beso.

Nos giro, para así yo quedar acorralada entre la pared y él, mis manos viajaron a su cabello el cual jalaba a mi antojo y mientras más fuerte lo hicieron, más gruñidos me regalaba Peeta. Nos separamos por aire, pero no me dio tregua si no que siguió con su trabajo en mi cuello, si seguía así enloquecería, ya me costaba penar.

Sus manos bajaron aun más hasta mi trasero que cuando apretó me dio impulso para que me tomara en brazos a horcajadas, nuestros sexos chocaron y di un gemido más audible mientras buscaba fricción, Peeta hacía sonidos que me excitaban aún más, estaba con la vista nublada por la pasión y sabía que si no reaccionaba terminaríamos acostándonos, pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien; sobre todo cuando los pulgares de Peeta apretaron mis sensibles pezones que estaban erectos después de todo esto.

Definitivamente ya no pensaba.

-No sabes cuánto quería hacer esto.- Peeta habló con su voz agravada por el deseo en mi oído, para luego morder mi lóbulo.

-Peeta- Gemí.

Él se acercó de nuevo a mis labios y los devoró sin consideración, adentro su lengua sin permiso, era casi salvaje y me estaba volviendo loca.

Sentí como comenzaba a quitarme el suéter y ahí recuperé un poco la conciencia, esto no debía llegar más lejos, por lo menos ahora (por qué a quién le voy a mentir, acababa de descubrir mi deseo por Peeta y quería continuar con esto hasta saciarme) ya que teníamos que ir a la escuela y comenzar con la venganza.

-Peeta.- Traté de llamar su atención, pero él me ignoró y siguió su camino por mi abdomen debajo de mis ropas.- Tene-mos que ir a c-clases- sus caricias causaban estragos.

-Podemos llegar tarde.- Dijo riendo, sobre mis labios.

-No, no podemos... Además, necesita hacer tu parte del trato para yo poder hacer mi parte.- Mordí su labio inferior, él soltó un gemido y agarro mi trasero.

-¿Si hago a ese idiota celoso, puedo tomarte?- Me miraba a los ojos con mirada oscurecida por la lujuria.

-¿Si eso es lo que deseas a cambio?- Pregunté cómo quién no quiere la cosa.

-Te deseo a ti.- Y volvió a besarme con ansiedad, creando una guerra en nuestras bocas.

Cuando nos separamos por aire volví a hablar.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- Me reí y me bajé, poniendo mis pies en el suelo, aunque seguía acorralada por el musculoso cuerpo de Peeta.

-Explícame bien esto del trato y lo que te hizo ese Imbécil- Pidió Peeta.

-Bueno, él me engaño- Evité que saliera cualquier rastro de dolor en mi voz- así que, quiero venganza, por lo que me hizo. Y Annie junto a Glimmer, pensaron que una buena forma de hacerlo sufrir era verme contigo, su enemigo de la vida, y ella dijo que tú no te opondrías, lo que no dijo es que pedirías _esto_a cambio.

-¿Tú quieres volver con él?- Por qué me preguntaba eso.

-No, no vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra, sólo quiero verlo mal, al menos, por un tiempo... hasta que me sienta mejo conmigo misma.

Mi respuesta pareció hacerlo feliz, ya que se relajó.

-Acepto, sólo si tú aceptas que te puedo hacer mía cuando quiera y puedo besarte en cualquier momento, este o no este Gale presente para apreciar la escena.

Algunas preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza, o sea, estaba acostumbrada al acoso insiste de Peeta, pero que él quisiera estar conmigo en cualquier momento, y tener el pase libre para besarme, cuando podría estar con cualquier chica del instituto era nuevo... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de traer al alumnado femenino babeando, él no tenía reputación de Playboy; sólo había salido con dos chicas y nada fue serio o largo. Esto se volvía interesante.

-¿Por qué?- Era lo suficientemente humana para preguntar.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué en vez de pedirme cualquier cosa, quieres estar conmigo y tener libertada de besarme?

-Después de dos años no has notado que te deseo y quiero estar contigo.- Sus labios rozaban los míos y hablaba en susurros.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eso no lo responderé aún. Primero me debes decir si aceptas lo que quiero a cambio. Además se nos hace tarde.

-Acepto.- El me dedicó su sonrisa ladina marca Mellark y me dio un rápido beso, dándome espacio luego para ir a por mi bolso y poder salir camino al instituto.

A cinco minutos de llegar a la escuela mi acompañante me sorprendió con una inusual pregunta.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no todos los días tu novio te es infiel y tú y yo siempre nos hemos apoyado en los momentos difíciles y quiero saber cómo te encuentras de verdad.- Su mano tomó la mía en un gesto cariñoso.

-La verdad, estoy decepcionada y enojada. No estaba enamorada como para tener el corazón roto, pero si amaba a mi mejor amigo y siento que fue él quien me traicionó, no mi novio y eso es lo que me duele. No sé es extraño, si veo a Gale como mi mejor amigo me dan ganas de llorar por la traición y si lo veo como mi pareja, me dan ganas de hacerlo pagar.

Su mano se apretó contra la mía.

-Si necesitas alguien con quién desahogarte, sabes que siempre estoy para ti. En las buenas y en las malas ¿no?

Le dediqué la sonrisa más sincera que había dado desde ayer. Siempre desde que tengo memoria Peeta me ha molestado, antes tirándome gusanos y ahora tratando de besarme, pero también cuando necesitaba un hombro, un abrazo o simplemente no estar sola, él estaba ahí y siempre nos decíamos desde los cinco años que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas.

Un sentimiento de calor subió a mi pecho al darme cuenta de que aunque haya perdido a Gale, tenía a Peeta. No estaba sola en esto, ni en nada.

-Llegamos, ¿estás lista? ¿Segura de esto? Si no lo estás, el trato llega hasta acá y buscaré otras formas de poder besarte.- Su boca sonreía, pero en sus ojos azules como el mar veía la más sincera preocupación.

-Estoy segura.

Él se acercó a mí y me volvió a besar, fue corto y cariñoso. Agradable.

Peeta se bajo del auto, se dirigió a mi puerta para abrirla. Me dio una mirada de confianza antes de ayudarme a bajar y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, pasando el mismo brazo por sobre mis hombros, atrayéndome a él, protegiéndome, de Hawthorne que venía iracundo hacía nosotros.

Me sorprendió ver a Gale con un ojos morado, un leve corté en el labio y una moretón en su brazo izquierdo ¿qué le había pasado? No seguí pensando, por Peeta se voltio hacia mí para besarme... sus labios... ¡Dios! Sus labios deberían ser ilegales, eran tan suaves y posesivos. Sentí que alguien me llamaba, pero en estos momentos era ajena a todo, demasiado pronto para mi gusto se separó de mi.

Antes de volver a su antigua posición, para enfrentar a Hawthorne, me dedico la más tierna sonrisa que le había visto.

-¡Katniss Everdeen! ¿Qué significa esto?- Gale me agarró del brazo, causándome dolor.

-¡Suéltame!- Le espeté, gracias al cielo Peeta fue rápido y me separó, dejándome detrás de él.

-No te acerques a ella. Mejor anda y anda a follar a tu zorra.- La ira en la voz de Peeta me dio susto hasta a mí, estaba mirando la escena por sobre su hombro cuando otros dos cuerpos me taparon la visión, Marvel y Finnick llegaron en ayuda de su amigo de forma inmediata.

-Creo haberte dejado bien claro esta mañana que con Katniss no te metes.- Amenazó Marvel ¿está mañana? ¿Qué?

-Vete chucho, antes que termines con otro ojo morado.- Agregó Finnick.

-Katniss es mía Mellark, que no se te olvide.- Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Te acercas a ella Hawthorne y date por muerto.- Sinceramente Peeta podía llegar a intimidar a cualquiera.

Los tres cuerpos se voltearon a dónde yo estaba y otros dos se sumaron, Annie y Glimmer.

-Que no se le ocurra hacerle algo a Kat, por qué...- Comenzó Annie, pero no la seguí escuchando, ya que, Peeta se acercó a mí y me dio un casto y suave beso en los labios, antes de preguntarme si estaba bien.

-Sí, sólo un poco shockeada por su desfachatez y su reacción.

-No te preocupas si te hace algo, le rompo el cuello...

-Hey tranquilo- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y lo acaricié levemente el me sonrió en respuesta, antes de robarme otro casto beso.

Alguien carraspeo la garganta, me di cuenta de que teníamos espectadores unos a distancia y otros cuatro que nos miraban desde la confusión a la emoción.

-No diré nada- Dije simplemente- Peeta si quieres le cuentas a los chicos, estoy segura de que Annie y Glimm ya lo saben.- Ellas asintieron entusiasmadas y Finnick y Marvel miraron a Peeta esperando una explicación.

-Después les digo.- Prometió mi novio falso. Me tomó de la mano y entramos al instituto.

Caminamos por los pasillos ignorando la mirada de los chismosos hasta llegar a nuestro salón de matemáticas. Nos sentamos en el puesto habitual, el profesor aún no llegaba.

-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?- Me preguntó de pronto Peeta.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé... ir al cine, tomar un café ir a caminar... No sé lo que quieras.

-¿Peeta Mellark me está invitando a salir?- Interrogué riendo.

-Sí.- beso- ¿Qué-beso-quieres-beso-hacer?-beso.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de salir hacemos el trabajo que es para la próxima semana?- Le di un corto beso yo ahora, me miró sorprendido, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-Está bien- Refunfuño- Sólo, porque deseo ir a la universidad.

En ese momento entro el profesor, dijo que nos ayudaría a repasar materia que entraría en esos cien ejercicios, así que, comenzó a realizar una guía en el pizarrón, por lo que no me permití distraerme.

La clase terminó, Peeta me fue a dejar a la clase de español dónde Annie ya me esperaba con una mirada que prometía un cuestionario completo sobre esta mañana.

-Nos vemos.- Me dijo antes de darme un rápido, pero apasionado beso.

Entré al salón seguida de la mirada envidiosa de todas las chicas. Idiotas.

-Cuéntame todo- Demando Annie a mi lado.

Le conté todo, reservándome ciertos detalles que eran para mi morbo personal además no creía que a Annie le interesara saber sobre el gran libido de su hermano. El relato tuvo que ser rápido, ya que la maestra era sumamente puntual, además llego con unas páginas de un libro que debíamos leer, por lo que la conversación se dio por terminada.

Era el período de almuerzo, iba caminando por el pasillo, cuando unas manos me atraparon por las caderas, me tensé un leve momento creyendo que era Gale, pero me alivié de inmediato cuando Peeta me susurró un "Hola" con su dulce voz en el oído. Se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano, haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

-Hola ¿Cómo van las clases?- Le dije devuelta.

-Bien, sólo cansado ¿tú?

-Bien, aunque tengo miedo de las chicas, siento que cualquiera me mata en un momento.

-No seas exagerada, sólo te envidian por estar conmigo... es cosa de mirarme y entender por qué- Dijo con falsa arrogancia.

-Fanfarrón.- Le di un golpe en el hombro. Él me respondió con un beso en la frente.

Entramos a la cafetería y todos los ojos se fueron a nosotros, si esto seguía así terminaría en la cárcel, la parte buena fue que no vi a Hawthorne por ninguna parte, una preocupación menos. Compramos unos trozos de pizza con limonadas y nos sentamos con el resto en una de las mesas que estaban a la orilla.

_Peeta POV._

El almuerzo pasó rápido, demasiado... pase poco tiempo con Katniss, la siguiente clase era biología y Kat no estaba en ella. Nota mental: ver la posibilidad de cambiar mi horario para coincidir más.

-Ya Peeta, dinos que es lo que te traes con Kat- Dijo Marvel, mientras esperábamos que llegara el profesor de biología.

-Lo que pasa, bueno ya saben lo de Gale, supongo que esos golpes no se hicieron solos.- Dije riendo.

-Claro que no.- Habló Finnick.

-Bueno, Kat se quiere vengar y la _grandiosa_ de nuestra hermana y tú novia, Annie - Le hablé a Finnick- se le ocurrió usarme para darle celos al chucho, pero aproveché y le pedí ciertos beneficios.

-¿Qué planeas?- Inquirió Marvel.

-Saben que la amo. La quiero conquistar.- Pronuncié seguro.

-O-


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano.

Quería dedicarle este **intenso **capítulo a mi más preciosa: _CarlaMellark_, por adorar esta historia como ninguna otra. Te quiero preciosa.

**Cap 4**

_Peeta POV_

_Debo ir por algo a la biblioteca. Te alcanzo en el estacionamiento xx._

_-Katniss._

Estaba al lado de mi Volvo, esperando por ella. Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado (no me quejo) Desde siempre me ha gustado Katniss, pero antes era algo como más de hermanos, sin embargo, hace dos años me atrajo físicamente, no sólo su personalidad, y un año después de eso ya me había visto completamente enamorado. Yo no era un cobarde y pensaba declararme, además de que la acosé lo suficiente para que se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos, el problema es que ese chucho de Hawthorne tuvo la misma idea, siendo él más rápido.

Mas ahora era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Necesitaba conquistarla, hacerla sentir una mínima parte de lo que yo sentía y sería suficiente.

-¿Peet?

-¿Am? Sí... ¿Qué pasa?- Dije volviendo de mis pensamientos.

-He estado aquí dos minutos y solo miras a la nada- Dijo Kat divertida.

-Lo siento, sólo pensaba... ¿Vamos?- Le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Claro, ¿por cierto vamos a tú casa o a la mía?

-No sé, ¿cuál prefieres?- Ella se encogió de hombros.- Ok, la tuya hay menos personas, y no estará Annie para molestar.

-Buen punto, la mía será.

Katniss se subió, yo me di la vuelta para subir al lado del copiloto y comenzar a conducir, el viaje fue en silencio, pero uno muy cómodo, con la música de Debussy envolviéndonos.

-¿Qué fuiste a buscar a la biblioteca?- Le pregunté, mientras le abría la puerta nuevamente. Ya habíamos llegado.

-Fui por un libro de historia, pasado mañana, el viernes, tengo prueba y necesito estudiar sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?- Abrió la puerta y entramos a su solitario hogar.

-No, gracias... ya basta con tu ayuda en matemáticas, además historia se me da muy bien.- Me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero si me necesitas no dudes en preguntar.

-Claro que no. ¿Nos ubicamos en el comedor o en otra parte?- Dijo ella, decidiendo hacia donde caminar.

Me acerqué rápidamente, la tomé por la cintura y la besé con necesidad, adentré mi lengua en su boca, comenzando una guerra... Sus manos viajaron a mi cuero cabelludo el cual masajeaba con delicadeza. Nos separamos en busca de aire, pero yo viaje hasta su cuello.

-¿Qué tal si nos ubicamos en la habitación?- Susurré antes de morderle el lóbulo, provocando que un sexy gemido escapara de sus labios.

Está mujer sería mi perdición.

-Hay que estudiar- Pronunció con dificultad, mientras ahora ella besaba mi cuello.

-Ya cumplí mi parte- Le dije divertido, entretanto me acercaba a besarla nuevamente.

-Pero-beso-primero son-beso-los-beso-estudios.

_Katniss POV_

Me tomó del cuello con fiereza y estampó su boca a la mía, sus manos se volvieron avariciosas por mi cuerpo y no solo por mi cintura, yo no me quede atrás y acariciaba su espalda, cabello y todo lo que podía alcanzar... no habían centímetros entre nosotros y la fricción entre nuestros sexos ya era insoportable, necesitaba más.

Peeta no preguntó ni nada, me alzó a la altura de su torso y me llevo a horcajadas hasta mi cuarto en el segundo piso, sin dejar de besarnos ni tocarnos. Prácticamente me lanzó a la cama antes de ponerse encima de mí y volver a la acción.

-¿Alguien está ansioso?- Pregunté riendo sobre sus labios.

-Mucho- Habló antes de morder mi labio inferior fuertemente.

Me sacó el jersey que estaba estorbando en nuestro contacto, Peeta sacó mi sujetador dejándome semi expuesta para él, se lamió los labios con deseo cuando me vio. "Eres hermosa" susurró en mi oído antes de atacar mis pechos con sus dientes y lengua. Agarré el dobladillo de su suéter y lo tire hacia arriba, extendió sus brazos y pude apreciar la perfección de su físico; si sus besos eran ilegales, no habían inventado palabras para describir su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus besos comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo, tomándose más dedicación en mis pezones erectos. Siguió por mi estomago hasta la línea de mi pantalón.

-Peeta- Gemí con necesidad.

Desabrochó el botón de mi jeans, sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos, me mordí el labio y acaricie mis pechos. Los ojos de Peeta se abrieron desmesuradamente y dejó salir un gruñido gutural, arranco en menos de tres segundos los restos de ropa en mí. Abrió mis piernas y acercó su rostro a mi sexo húmedo y deseoso.

-Estás tan mojada.- Susurró tirando su aliento sobre mi sensible anatomía.- ¿Es por mi?- ¡Mierda! Dos de sus dedos me estaban bombeando a una velocidad frenética.- Responde- Me ordenó.

Peeta hablando de forma tan ruda, hacía que me excitará cada vez más.

-Sí, aahh... es por ti.- Me removía en vuelta por el placer que me daban sus dedos.

Él se sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó a mi sexo, empezando a chupar mi manojo de nervios, volviéndome completamente loca.

-¡Peeta!

La burbuja se comenzaba a formar en mi vientre bajo. Era tan grande que era prácticamente insoportable.

-¡Ahh!- Grité- Me-me vengo... Peeta... Siiii... así- Dije cuando mordió mi clítoris causando que el orgasmo me golpeara.

Volvió aponerse encima de mí con sus labios brillantes por mi excitación, era endemoniadamente caliente la imagen, que ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

-Sabes delicioso.- Lo tomé del cabello y lo estampe a mi rostro, lo besaba con un impresionante deseo, arrastrando mis uñas por su espalda cuando sus dedos se enroscaban habilidad en mis pezones.

Le indiqué que nos girara, ya que yo quería a estar arriba, y así lo hizo. Puse cada pierna al lado de sus caderas, tomé su miembro entre mis manos bajando lentamente, torturándolo.

-Kat-Katniss- Siseó.

Lamí una de mis manos, y volví a masturbarlo.

-Mierda.- Pudo su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de forma muy ronca.

Con mis manos aun en su polla, la encaminé a mi entrada sólo poniendo la punta. Mis ojos se fueron a blanco por la sensación de placer, era muy grande, me llenaba por completo. Peeta no lo soporto y me agarro de las caderas, adentrándose de una sola estocada.

-Ahh- Grité a todo pulmón.

Lo montaba en un frenesí, lo sentía casi en la garganta, era increíble cómo nos acoplábamos.

-Eres demasiado estrecha.- Peeta agarraba mis pechos, estrujándolos con fuerza.- Tu coño es tan apretado.- Él hablando sucio era demasiado para mi.- Ha-blame... sucio.

-Tu polla... ¡ay!... es tan grande... Ahh. Quiero que me llenes.

Lo seguía montando ahora haciéndolo en forma de círculos.

Esa presión conocida bajo mi vientre se volvía a formar con más potencia de lo que había sentido alguna vez, ni con Gale había sentido un placer tan intenso.

-Me- corro- Dije entrecortado.

-Ven-te conmigo.- Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas guiándome en un ritmo fuera de control. Mis gritos se hicieron tan fuertes que tenía miedo de que Haymitch los escuchara en la estación de policía.

-¡Peeta!- Exploté, un segundo después sentí como Peeta me llenaba. Agradecía a Annie por obligarme a tomar la píldora.

Caí sin fuerzas sobre su pecho, mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones, él estaba tan alterado como yo, aun con los ojos cerrados y una cara de satisfacción.

-¿Katniss?- Dijo luego de unos minutos, cuando nuestra respiración era calmada al igual que nuestros latidos.

-¿Si?

-No te alarmes, pero no usamos protección.- Me reí con suavidad.

-Mellark no hubiese dejado que te metieras a mis pantalones son ninguna protección. Tomó pastillas.- Le informé con una sonrisa.

En un gesto increíblemente tierno, me dio un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi cabello.

-¿De verdad tenemos que estudiar?- Preguntó con claras insinuaciones, pasando sus manos por mis caderas hasta mi trasero.

-Sí, ya di mi parte, ahora debemos ser responsables, así que mueve ese lindo trasero tuyo y bajemos.

-Así que mi trasero es lindo.- Alzó sus cejas con una sonrisa creída en la cara.

-Oh muérdeme.- Me levanté de encima suyo, tomando un short cómodo y un jersey.

-Con gusto.- Agarró mi trasero antes de enfundarse en sus bóxer y el resto de su ropa.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, no le di mucha importancia a este gesto que él tuvo conmigo, pero le preguntaría sobre ellos luego a Annie, a ver si me podía decir algo.

Nos sentamos en el comedor, luego de recoger nuestras cosas que ni cuenta me había dado cuando las tiramos por cualquier parte. Abrimos los libros, sacamos ojos y calculadoras, estábamos tan concentrados que me sorprendió cuando llego mi padre.

-¿Katniss?

-Aquí papá, en el comedor.

-Hola hija.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Hola Peeta ¿Cómo estás?

Mi compañero le tendió la mano y el la recibió. Mi padre tenía buena relación con él, como yo lo conocía desde que nació, ya que Haymitch era un gran amigo de Plutarch Mellark.

-Bien, ¿y usted señor?

-Toda bien y tranquilo en el trabajo. Iba a ir a cenar donde Effie, te iba a decir que fuéramos, pero veo que están… ¿ocupados?

-Sí, muchos ejercicios de matemáticas. Ve tú y le mandas mis saludos.

-De acuerdo.

Se fue a cambiar el uniforme de poli, se despidió y salió nuevamente.

Con Peeta seguimos hasta que hicimos unos cuarenta ejercicios.

-Ya estoy muy cansado y se hace tarde.- Informó en ánimos de despedida.

-Está bien.- Nos levantamos, yo le ayude a guardar sus cosas y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

Cuando abrió, se fijó en el piso del porche donde había una caja de chocolates con una nota amarilla encima que decía:

_Eres mía, amor. Nos vemos._

Peet la leyó también, porque vi como su mirada se volvía negra de furia, yo más que enojada estaba completamente asustada.

-A este imbécil lo mato ya.- Lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve.

-No, para... es mejor no prestar atención, tal vez después se aburre.- Le sonreí olvidándome del miedo.

-Mañana pasaré por ti, al igual que todos los días y si vas a alguna parte me avisas.- Dijo serio.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación?- Su mano descansaba en mi nuca.

-Porque no quiero que nada te pase, es simple.- Me besó con mucha ternura.

-Está bien, me mantendré a salvo y no saldré a recorrer el bosque de noche como hago siempre.- Me miró con cara de incredulidad.

-Bromeaba, ahora vete antes de que Portia se preocupe y llévale esto de mi parte.- Le tendí la caja que había dejado Gale, el me sonrió como si ese gesto significara mucho para él, decidí no preguntar.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- Me besó con intensidad y suavidad al mismo tiempo, introdujo lentamente su lengua a mi boca, casi como en un cariño.

Nos separamos luego de un largo rato, con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Me dio otro corto piquito y se fue sin decir nada, espere hasta que el volvo desapareció de mi vista para volver a entrar a mi casa y dejar todo bien cerrado.

-Tal vez después de todo, esta venganza no sería tan mala como había pensado- Dije para mí misma completamente sonrojada cuando veía el desorden en mi habitación y recordaba todo lo que había pasado ahí y como secretamente quería repetirlo.

**-O-**

Bueno preciosas, aquí el primer Lemmon de la historia, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Intenso? ¿Romántico? Quiero aclarar que es el primero, pero ni de lejos el último, si os ha gustado agarraros porque esto aún no acaba.

El próximo capítulo lo subiré lunes o martes. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Un besazo preciosas.

_**Torposoplo12.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano.

Quería dedicarle este capítulo a mis preciosidades del Twitter, sin ellas dudo que estuviese por aquí y estuviese tan feliz últimamente. **Todas** y cada una de ellas son geniales y fantásticas y las amo millones, en unos pocos días se han hecho un hueco muy grande en mi corazón. Pero sobre todo agradecérselo y dedicárselo a mi **Peeta** (_Lgándara_), mi **Katniss** (_CarlaMellark_) _y mi Haymitch (monogotasdos), este capítulo va por vosotras, por que no os quiero, OS HAMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN. Siempre vuestra, **Effie**. **¡MAHOGANY!**_

**Cap 5**

Desperté sin necesidad de un aparato, abrí los ojos con calma, por la tenue luz que entraba por mi ventana sabía que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarme con tranquilidad. Me volteé; dejando mi rostro sobre la almohada que se había impregnado con la esencia de Peeta, nunca antes me había fijado en lo adictivo de su aroma, era dulce casi empalagoso, pero igual muy masculino.

Bajé ambas piernas al mismo tiempo quedando sentada, el piso estaba frío así que caminé hasta donde debían estar mis pantuflas, las enfundé a mis pies, fui por mi neceser y mi toalla. Camino al cuarto de baño me di cuenta que Haymitch madrugó como siempre.

Media hora después estaba lista, con unos jeans azul oscuro que se ajustaban como segunda piel, unas notas marrón con un pequeño taco aguja, un jersey de un color verde fuerte que me recordó inmediatamente a los ojos de mi supuesto novio, saqué del perchero un abrigo marrón también que combinaba a la perfección con mi calzado. Agarré mi bolso con lo que necesitaba para el día, me peine un poco formando mis ondas naturales y bajé al primer piso para hacerme un desayuno rápido.

Estaba haciendo el café, cuando sonó el timbre... mi corazón dio un vuelco. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a ese Dios griego, mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola.- Me dio un piquito en los labios. Me corrí a un lado para que entrara.

-Hola. ¿Comiste? Estaba haciendo café.

-De hecho no, preferí llegar con tiempo.

-Haré algo paras los dos, entonces.- Iba a caminar de vuelta a la cocina, pero me detuvo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No llevas maquillaje.- Afirmó.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Me veo mal?- Pregunté mientras sentía como mi autoestima bajaba.

-Por supuesto que no, eres hermosa... de hecho me gusta más natural.- Se acercó nuevamente a mis labios y me beso con devoción, ningún chico me había besado con tanto cariño.- Muy hermosa.- Susurró al momento en que nos separábamos por aire.

-Gracias. Ahora hay que comer algo.

-¿Quieres ser mi desayuno?- Dijo con picardía, mordiendo mi lóbulo izquierdo.

-Eres insaciable.

-Igual lo deseas.- Me alzó en brazos, cargándome hasta la mesa de la cocina donde me sentó y sacó mi suéter; sus ojos casi se salen de órbitas cuando me vio con un sujetador negro de encaje y transparencia.

Me besó con fiereza, penetrando mi boca sin consultar ni pedir permiso, la batalla sin vencedor me estaba volviendo loca, mis manos tiraban de su cabellos, tratando de pegarlo aún más a mí aunque fuera físicamente imposible, sus hábiles dedos sacaron mi sostén dejándome expuesta.

Su boca dejo la mía para ir hasta mi cuello, él ya sabía dónde estaba mi punto débil, por lo que me torturo concentrándose ahí, siguió el camino hasta mis senos, uno lo estaba chupando y mordiendo sin piedad y al otro le daba atención con una de sus manos.

Por la fricción que teníamos, sabía que estaba completamente duro, con mis manos desabroché su pantalón y loa bajé junto son sus bóxer, su gran miembro estaba completamente erecto, su sola vista causo que una ola de placer y deseo invadiera mi cuerpo.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo comencé a acariciar, tenía mis ambos pulgares e índices alrededor como un anillo, moviéndolos en sentido contrario, él tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con placer, me bajé de la mesa y me dediqué a dejar besos húmedos en su pecho, sin dejar mi labor manual. Descendí hasta tener que ponerme de rodillas, y quedar al frente de su pene.

-No-no tienes por qué...- Pronunció con voz estrangulada.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Lo mire a los ojos lo más inocente que puede. Sin perder el contacto visual, besé la punta enrojecida y brillante por el líquido pre-seminal. No di juegos previos y la introduje toda de un golpe relajando mi garganta para que llegara más profundo, aunque igual no cabía toda.

-Mierda Kat... Sigue, así AAHH así, mierda.- él decía incoherencia y yo me sentía satisfecha.

Con una de mis manos rodeaba y masturbaba lo que no alcanzaba a cubrir con mi boca, mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus testículos, eso hizo que Peeta prácticamente rugiera con un sonido muy gutural. Mis labios fueron hasta sus gónadas lamiéndolas, mi novio falso ya ni siquiera podía hablar o maldecir.

-Me- me vengo ¡Ahhh Katniss!- Rápidamente volví a poner su miembro en mi boca rozándolo suavemente con mis dientes.- ¡Katniss!- Gimió con voz ronca, antes de venirse en mi boca. Lo tragué todo, sabía que el sabor no era lo mejor e incluso con Gale las pocas veces que lo había hecho nunca lo dejé venirse en mi o le daba tanta dedicación, pero con Mellark, no sé, el placer y el deseo era tan grande que actuaba sin pensar, sólo me dejaba llevar y era totalmente increíble. Ni siquiera su esperma me dio asco.

Cuando hubo terminado, apoyó sus brazos en la mesa un segundo, yo me levante y me volví a sentar dónde estaba antes, él aún parecía afectado. Luego de unos momentos se recuperó por completo y me miró.

-Eres increíble.- Puso su palma bajo mi mentón y me acercó a sus labios, el beso comenzó tranquilo, pero obviamente se volvió desesperado, Peeta sacó mi botas y pantalones con lentitud, besando mi muslos y pantorrillas en el proceso. Volvió a mis labios, abrió mis piernas y me penetró sin más.

Puse mis codos en la mesa, dejando mi cuerpo más recostado que sentado, lo que causó que lo sintiera más profundo que antes, miré la unión de nuestros sexos y era lo más erótico que había visto, su polla apenas entraba en mi cavidad, yo era muy estrecha y el era muy grande, lo que hacía que el sexo fuera genial, llevé mis dedos a mis pezones causándome aun más placer. Peeta tomó mis caderas, quedé alzada y no me quedo de otra que acostarme con solo la espalda en la mesa, ya que mi trasero y caderas estaban siendo sostenidas por Peet, esta nueva posición era aún mejor, yo me mordía el labio para no gritar de placer, mientras sentía como esa presión se formaba en mi estomago.

-Me vengo...- Gemí alto.

Sentí como mis paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Peeta y me vine al mismo tiempo que él, me recostó completamente en la mesa mientras que también se apoyaba un poco en mi, para calmarse. Salió de dentro de mí, unos minutos después nuestros corazones latían más normales y nuestras respiraciones eran calmadas.

-Amo venir a buscarte.- Se levantó y se comenzó a vestir, yo me demoré un poco más, de hecho recién me había sentado cuando Peeta ya estaba completamente vestido.

Se quedó viendo mi desnudez, me sonrojé... sé que me había visto todo, pero que se quedara mirando cada parte de mi cuerpo me hacía sentir algo insegura, traté de cubrirme con mis brazos, mas él me detuvo.

-Eres hermosa. Me encantas.- La pregunta "por qué" volvió a mi cabeza, sin embargo, dejé pasarla por alto y recibí la ropa interior que me tendía mi supuesto novio.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al baño para arreglar mi cabello y lavarme nuevamente los dientes. Cuando volví, vi a Peeta preparando café y huevos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nuestro segundo desayuno.- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y el instituto?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero ya nos perdimos el primer bloque, tendremos que llegar al segundo y mejor comer algo, así tenemos energías porque no estoy ni cerca de dejarte tranquila, hay muchas cosas que quiero tratar contigo. Me sonrojé levemente ante el doble sentido de sus palabras y como deseaba que concretará su promesa ahora.

Decidí controlarme y poner la mesa, calenté el pan y serví las tazas con café, me senté y Peeta puso dos platos con tortilla, ni siquiera sabía que tenía los ingredientes para cocinar eso. Interesante.

Comimos en una cómoda charla sobre cosas banales y cómo a Portia le habían encantado los bombones y me daba las gracias.

-¿Vamos?- Me preguntó una vez que los platos ya estaban lavados.

-Claro.- Me puse mi abrigo y tomé mi bolso con los libros.

Caminamos hasta el Volvo de Peeta, entramos y él inmediatamente incendió la calefacción, ya que hoy hacía más frío que de costumbre, nos fuimos en silencio con la música de _Muse_ resonando en el fondo, era agradable en cierta forma compartir tanto sin sentir que esto era falso o una mentira, a veces se me olvida que esto era una venganza, Peeta lo hacía sentir tan natural... tan normal, como si esto fuera lo que debía pasar, como si tuviésemos que estar juntos, pero al final de cuentas esto era un trato ... el me deseaba y yo igual, sin embargo, en ninguna de las dos partes había amor. Sentí una cierta desilusión ante esto.

Llegamos al colegio justo en el receso antes de la segunda clase, no había muchos en el estacionamiento, Peeta bajó primero para luego abrir mi puerta y ayudarme. Me tomó la mano y caminamos por los pasillos con calma y aún en silencio, era tan cómodo que ninguno decía nada.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi salón, donde por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Annie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te esperaré aquí cuando salgas.- Me besó con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa entre el beso. Rió con felicidad sin ningún motivo aparente.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Nada... en algún momento te explicaré.

-Lo tendré en mente Mellark y me lo deberás decir.- Le dije como advertencia.

-Está bien, señorita.-Me reí suavemente.

-Nos vemos. Te quiero.- Y se marchó, sostuve sus manos hasta que se hizo imposible seguir sosteniéndola.

No era la primera vez que me decía te quiero, pero había algo distinto y con una sonrisa de idiota me dirigí hasta mi puesto, mientras mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez el te quiero que me había dicho.

-Hola Kat.- Dijo Annie con una voz muy extraña.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije sin rodeos.

-Kat, Kat que bien me conoces, bueno mañana es viernes por lo que salimos temprano... así que, iremos de compras con Glimmer y luego haremos fiesta de pijamas.

-Annie, fuimos de compras el otro día.- Me quejé en vano.

-Ya sabes que igual irás, mejor te haces la idea en vez de quejarte.

-De acuerdo.- Pronuncié sin humor.

-Así me gusta. Ahora cuéntame por qué llegaste tarde.

Me sentí enrojecer rápidamente. Mi malvada amiga se rió en mi cara.

-Porque... mm... bueno, ¿por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Porque es divertido ver cómo te avergüenzas.

Le saqué la lengua de manera madura y sobria, ¿se nota la ironía?

Llegó la profesora y comenzó la clase. Me sentí observada, me giré hasta donde sentía esos ojos mirarme y me di cuenta que era Gale... como ayer casi no lo había visto se me olvidó por completo que esta hora la teníamos juntos, por suerte no era mi compañero de asiento. Volví mi vista a la pizarra... en una forma era extraño que hasta hace unos días éramos novios y a pesar de eso no nos sentábamos juntos en ninguna asignatura que compartíamos, porque prefería sentarme con mis amigos, como Peeta, Glimmer o cualquiera de los chicos o con compañeros normales cuando mis cercanos no estaban en el mismo horario.

Annie se levantó con rapidez, me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue murmurando algo sobre ir a ver a Finnick. Tomé mi bolso y cuando estaba por salir mi ex-novio me interceptó.

-Hola amor.

-Que no soy tu amor Gale.- Traté de seguir caminado, sin embargo, su cuerpo no me dejaba avanzar.

-Sí, sí lo eres Katniss... ¿Te gustaron los chocolates, cariño?

-Gale, ya déjame salir...

-Aléjate de mi novia, Hawthorne.- Peeta había llegado por suerte, movió a Gale lejos mío y se puso al frente de mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

-Ella es mía, Mellark.- Eso me dio un poco de miedo.

-Ya la perdiste Hawthorne, Katniss está conmigo y déjala tranquila. Ya te dieron una advertencia.- La voz de Peeta era fría y filosa.

Gale miró con odio a mi "novio" y se fue en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él con preocupación.

-Claro, tranquilo... Mejor vamos a clases.- Lo tomé de la mano y me pegué a su brazo, él me dio un beso en la coronilla y caminó conmigo, hasta mi salón, por desgracia esta clase no la teníamos juntos tampoco, de hecho solo compartíamos una, que era matemáticas y era el primer bloque. Extrañamente él entró conmigo.

-¿Qué haces? Tú no estás en esta materia.

-He cambiado mi horario, ahora tenemos todo junto excepto el segundo bloque y el último.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí, enserio.

En esta clase me sentaba con Madge Undersee, una chismosa chica muy parlanchina, que normalmente solo la soportaba con los audífonos puestos y la música al máximo. Por suerte había un puesto en la fila de ventana, ya que en esta clase no habían muchos estudiantes, dado que era español y algunos preferían tomar otro idioma menos complicado.

_Peeta POV_

Me senté en un asiento que señaló Katniss, me agradaba que ella en ningún momento soltó mi mano y que se había puesto feliz la saber que compartiríamos casi todas las clases. Estábamos por sentarnos cuando ella tropezó con el aire, por suerte la agarré antes de que se golpeará en la cabeza con la mesa.

Me reí por su torpeza, la conocía desde que usábamos pañales y aún no me acostumbraba a su gran falta de equilibrio, me reí a mandíbula batiente, por lo que me gané un golpe en el hombro, se acomodo en el lugar más cerca de la ventana, yo también me senté y le di una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-No me mires así, tú te burlas de mi.- Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, girándose a otro lado.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la volteé sin dificultad para que quedara frente mío.

-¿Perdón?- Ella negó vehemente con la cabeza.

-Y ahora- La besé.

-Estoy pensando.

-Ahora.- Le di un beso más largo.

-No, todavía no.- Trataba de hacerse la enfadada.

-¿Ahora?- El beso subió de tono e introduje mi lengua en su cavidad, lo corté pronto, porque no quería dar una escena.

-Podría ser...

Estrellé mis labios con los de ella, dejando mis manos acariciando su cintura, rocé su labio inferior con mi lengua, ella inmediatamente, casi en una acto reflejo; abrió su boca, nos besamos con cariño... pero al igual que antes tuve que cortarlo rápidamente o sino terminaría haciéndole el amor nuevamente. Katniss Everdeen era como una droga para mí, y ahora que finalmente la había probado me rehusaba ir a rehabilitación.

-Perdonado- Dijo una vez separados con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

**-O-**

Bueno preciosas, hasta aquí el capítulo 5… Se pone interesante la cosa ¿ehhh? Ojalá todas tuviéramos un desayuno así, ¿no? _¡Un beso y gracias!_

**Esta capítulo también está dedicado a todas vosotras que me seguís y apoyáis con los reviews y me animáis a continuar. Sois amor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano.

**Dedicado a las más preciosas de todas, sin ellas no sé que haría.**

**Cap 6**

_Peeta POV_

La clase paso rápido, con mi brazo alrededor de los brazos de Katniss, mientras tomábamos apuntes y compartíamos conversaciones silenciosas con los ojos, cuando sonó el timbre no quería dejarla ir, odiaba que no pudiese cambiar mi horario por completo. Me tendría que ir a mi clase de química y ella a deportes.

-¿Qué pasa Peet?- Debemos movernos dijo mi "novia"

Me di cuenta que ella se había levantado, tenía su bolso puesto y me miraba con una cara muy divertida, la sala estaba casi vacía... me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estuve en mi cabeza.

Kat estaba a mi lado y mientras yo recogía mis cosas acariciaba mi cabello despreocupadamente, era increíble poder tener esta cercanía, que ella me acariciara sin preocupaciones y que yo la pudiese besar, tocar, abrazar y sobretodo hacerle el amor... yo no sabía que era para ella, pero cada vez que teníamos relaciones trataba de mostrarle todo lo que causaba en mi y cuanto la quería, aunque me mordía la lengua para no decir "te amo" y asustarla, eso tendría que esperar un poco.

La tomé de la muñeca y la acerqué a mí, obligándola a que se sentara en mi regazo puse mis manos en su cintura, ella me beso, me encantaba cuando era Katniss quien comenzaba los besos o el contacto, porque me daba a entender que no le era del todo indiferente... Me daba esperanza.

Bordeé su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso, pero puso una mano sobre mi pecho y se alejó de mí.

-Ya vamos tarde... Además no podemos seguir aquí Peeta.- Me dio un rápido beso y se levanto. Me percaté de que habían entrado algunas personas al salón, nos fuimos rápido, pero no quería ir a clases. Quería estar con Katniss.

_Katniss POV_

Estábamos en la entrada del gimnasio, los pasillos vacíos, todos estaban en clase ya. Llegaba muy tarde y el entrenador me odiaba lo suficiente como para aumentarlo.

Peeta me giró hacia su cuerpo con brusquedad, agarró mi cabello y estrello sus labios con los míos, solté un suave gemido por la sorpresa cuando su lengua se adentró de lleno a la mía. Se sentía tan bien, él tenía el poder de convertirme en gelatina y hacerme desearlo al instante.

-Te quiero ahora, Katniss.- Dijo con voz ronca.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué propones?- Mis manos estaban en sus cabellos tirándolos suavemente.

No dijo nada, sino que me tomó de la mano y me arrastro por el instituto hasta el estacionamiento, me subí al auto sin rechistar seguido por él, me abroché el cinturón a penas partió el auto.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Estrictamente a tu cama.- Dijo con voz roca, miré sus pantalones y me di cuenta de que tenía una erección creciente.

Me quité el cinturón recién abrochado y me puse en cuclillas en el asiento.

-Peeta.- Susurré, besando su cuello.

-¿Qué?- Su voz era tan ronca.

-Puedo hacer algo.- Puse mi mano en su miembro, entre tanto mordía su lóbulo.

Él sólo gruñó fuerte en un sonido gutural que me hacía aún más deseosa. Desabroché el botón de su pantalón y bajé el cierre, su erección se veía potente tratando de romper sus bóxers, saqué su miembro entre la abertura de su ropa interior y comencé a masturbarlo, tortuosamente y cada vez se ponía más duro entre mis dedos.

-Katniss- Siseó fuerte. Yo seguía besando su cuello y su clavícula, el se concentraba en la ruta, con su mirada fija en el parabrisas, dando algunos gemidos roncos. No sé a cuanto íbamos, pero supuse que muy rápido, ya que llegamos a mi casa en un dos por tres. En menos de cinco minutos ya me tenía en la cama, él estaba sobre mío, desnudándome y besando cada porción de piel que descubría.

-P-por favor Pe-Peeta.- Le rogué, lo necesitaba dentro mío, no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué deseas? Dímelo.

-Ahh Peeta te necesito. Te quiero dentro de mí ya.

El se despojó de sus prendas, abrió mis piernas con suavidad y rozó su miembro en mi húmeda entrepierna. El jadeó al sentir lo mojada que estaba, choqué mis caderas con las de él, creando una fricción imposible de soportar. Me penetró de una sola estocada, se sentía tan bien, tan grande.

-Dios... E-eres tan estre-cha .- Pronunció con dificultad con estocadas.

-Mmm Peeta.- Grité cuando tocó un ponto en mi que causo un placer que no conocía.

Me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y en mi oído susurró un "lo encontré" Con cada embestida daba en mi punto G, supuse que eso es lo que me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y que la burbuja en mi bajo vientre se formara más rápido de los normal.

- ¡Peeta, Peeta! - Gritaba su nombre sin tregua alguna.

-Vamos Katniss, vente conmigo. Sólo por mí.

Me vine con mucha intensidad, pero Peeta aún no, por lo que me seguía penetrando profundo, sin si quiera que mi primer orgasmo se fuera por completo, él segundo ya se formaba... esa era una de las ventajas de ser multi-orgasmica.

La liberación de Peeta se acercaba al igual que la segunda mía. Nos paso mucho cuando nos vinimos juntos ambos gimiendo y gritando el nombre del otro.

Se corrió acostándose a mi lado, me atrajo hacia su pecho y nos quedamos varios minutos recuperándonos antes de hablar o hacer algo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Me preguntó.

-No, nada ¿por qué?

-Quiero que nos quedemos aquí hasta que me deba ir y hablemos.

Me senté un poco más, para quedar enfrente de su rostro.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No sé ¿qué piensas con respecto a Gale?- Su mirada era seria.

Antes de responder tomé las sábanas y nos cubrí, me volvía acomodar en su pecho, él me rodeo con su brazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza.

-¿Con respecto a qué? O sea con respecto a como se ha comportado desde que terminamos, con respecto a su engaño- fue difícil pronunciar esta última palabra- con respecto al amigo que fue...

-Con respecto a cómo se ha comportado desde que te vio conmigo.

-Mmm sinceramente me ha llegado a asustar, pero creo que si no le presto atención, pronto se le pasará y se irá con la tipa esa.- Escupí prácticamente el final de la oración.

-No te asustes, no dejaré que nada te pase- Había cierta certeza en su voz que me hizo sentir segura.

-Gracias- Le di un leve besó e su desnudo pecho.

-Creo que ya te lo he preguntado, pero ¿qué sientes por Hawthorne?

-Bueno, yo lo amaba como mi mejor amigo, con el que me pasaba horas sin hacer nada en su taller hablando de la vida, sin preocupaciones... él era mi diario sabía todo y me duele que él, a quien le confiaba lo más profundo de mi me traicionara de esa forma, si Gale me hubiese dicho que no quería seguir con la relación, que le gustaba alguien más o cualquier cosa... no me hubiese molestado, hasta me hubiese alegrado; sin embargo no me quería lo suficiente y toda ese amor que me profesaba y esa amistad era una mentira y me siento muy dolida por mi mejor amigo.- Me distraje cuando sus labios besaron mi cabeza en un gesto para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Continúa...

-Sin embargo, tengo mucha rabia... Me hizo sentir muy mal con su traición, por eso se me ocurrió lo de la venganza, quiero sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Dejó mi autoestima por el suelo y quiero que a él le duela algo, que no se quede impune por lo que hizo ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí, y Katniss - tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- nosotros siempre nos hemos apoyado y quiero que lo tengas muy presente, que estoy aquí... si quieres dejar la venganza mañana , en una semana o en un mes estaré aquí igual que siempre y más, a pesar de que me mate el no poder volver a besarte. Dime que sabes que yo si estaré para ti, todo lo que quieras y cuanto quieras.

-Muchas Gracias Peeta.- Lo besé en agradecimiento un beso lento y sinuoso, sin dobles intenciones... Sólo nuestros labios y lenguas rozándose en leves caricias. Nos separamos lentamente dejando cortos besos. Él me sonrió y me miró de una manera difícil de explicar.

-Ahora yo te quiero preguntar cosas.- Dije feliz, me sentía mejor al poder explicar todo el embrollo en mi cabeza.

-Dime.- Me volvió a abrazar.

-¿De qué te rías hoy cuando me dejaste en clases?

-Sólo estaba feliz Katniss, me encanta poder tenerte sólo para mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Katniss después de dos años aún no te das cuenta de que me gustas.- Me quedé un momento pensando, Peeta no me había dicho nada que no supusiera antes, pero escucharlo era distinto.

-¿Por qué yo? Tienes a todas las tipas del instituto babeando. Podrías tener chicas mejores que yo.

Extrañamente el conocimiento de que él podría hacer mejor y que yo no era nada en contra a algunas de las que querían estar con Peeta me puso un poco molesta e insegura.

-Porque eres distinta, en una buena manera. Eres interesante, nunca sé como actuarás y eso me fascina, además de que nuestras personalidades se acoplan muy bien juntas y eres hermosa.

No dije nada más, no quise arruinar sus hermosas palabras... sólo lo abracé por sobre su torso y besé su clavícula. Nos quedamos abrazados y callados unos minutos hasta que Peeta comenzó una nueva conversación sobre lo que haría el viernes y si quería que saliéramos, pero le tuve que decir que su hermana me obligaba a ir de compras, por lo que no podríamos estar juntos, a pesar de que no le gusto la respuesta le alentó el panorama de que me quedaría a dormir en su casa.

-Iré a tomar un baño.- Pronuncié, levantándome con lentitud, sin preocuparme de ocultar mi desnudes, después de todo ya me había visto y sus comentarios sobre mi cuerpo habían elevado mi amor propio que hace poco se había visto dañado. A parte de que sentía que ahora no debía esconder ni avergonzarme con Peeta.

Me miraba con mirada oscura de deseo, miré esa parte de su anatomía y vi como comenzaba a despertar, me volví hacia el apoyándome con mis codos y rodillas en el colchón, lo besé con suavidad, tratando de tentarlo... cuando me tomó del cabello para profundizar el beso, me separé bruscamente. Caminé hacia la puerta y en el umbral me volteé a verlo, me miraba perplejo por mí accionar.

-¿No me acompañas?- Dije dejando la habitación y juró que nunca vi a nadie moverse con tal rapidez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Annie!- Llevamos cinco horas comprando me rehúso a entrar a un probador más y lo digo enserio.

-Pero- Pero...

-Al, es cierto hasta yo estoy agotada- Me apoyó Glimmer.

-Está bien. Nos vamos... Pero hay que ir por unas películas y comida. Le dije a Marvel que prepara todo en la casa para nuestra fiesta de pijamas.

-De acuerdo, vamos... ya quiero descansar.

_Peeta POV_

-Ya vienen en camino y traen la comida y películas- Nos aviso Marvel, después de contestar la llamada de su novia.

Finnick y yo jugábamos videojuegos, la sala principal estaba lista según lo que Annie había pedido, quería un montón de mantas en el suelo al menos unas diez, los muebles habían desaparecido y sólo quedaban los cojines y el suelo ya no se veía por todos los cojines de distinto tamaño que pusimos y habían unos tipos de colchones también esparcidos, solo tres uno por pareja y distintos tipos de refrescos en la mesa y algunas cervezas.

Legaron en poco tiempo, Annie entro con saltitos y feliz como siempre, Glimmer entro calmada caminando hacia mi hermano y Katniss, se le veía cansada y molesta, yo sabía que no le gustaba ir de compras cuando la obligaban y con mi hermana todo era peor ya que tenía un problema con las tiendas. Caminé hasta ella y la abracé, prácticamente se desvaneció en mis brazos, apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello y me susurró un débil hola.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, tú hermana me torturo... No sé como tienen los mismos genes, algo muy malo debió haber pasado con ella.

Me reí ante su ocurrencia y la llevé hasta el sillón, estaba exhausta y me lo imaginaba, se lo había pasado cinco horas comprando, de probador en probador... Le di un leve beso y al parecer eso la hizo recuperar fuerza, porque me lo devolvió con ahínco.

-Te extrañé.- Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Yo igual.

Ella me beso con ternura y se recostó a mi lado, con su rostro escondido en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo observaba su pasiva respiración y si no la conociera tan bien diría que estaba durmiendo.

-Me encanta como hueles.- Dijo levantando su cara y volviendo a aspirar mí aroma.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué más te gusta de mí?

-Te lo diré hoy en la noche, cuando estemos en tu cuarto.- Susurró en el oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este.

Esta noche prometía mucho.

-O-

Por lo visto… Peeta si que está realmente enamorado de Katniss… ¿Será correspondido?

Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todas, ¡un besazo!


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia no es mía, es una **ADAPTACIÓN** de una historia con el mismo nombre, **VENGANZA**, propiedad de **twilighterbitchlol**, os la recomiendo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Gracias de antemano.

Dedicado a todas esas personas especiales que saben sacarme la mejor sonrisa de todas y alegrarme el día.

Os quiero preciosas. Siempre vuestra,_** Effius.**_

**Cap 7**

_Peeta POV_

Nunca creí que ver tres películas con mis mejores amigos, Katniss entre mis brazos, pizza y cervezas fuera a ser tan frustrante y estresante; lo único que quería era ir hasta mi cuarto con mi "novia" y hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudiese más. La deseaba ahora, pero sería algo rudo raptármela como un cavernícola, pero ella tampoco me hacia las cosas fáciles, de vez en cuando su mano rozaba apropósito y con determinación mi pierna muy cerca de mi miembro, trataba de que se detuviese, sin embargo, sólo servía para que se riera por lo bajo y lo volviera a hacer unos minutos luego.

¿Cómo había aguantado seis horas?

_Katniss POV_

¿Cómo había aguantado seis horas?

Sólo quería que subiéramos las escaleras y estar con él. Tenía una necesidad increíble por Peeta, era como respirar, simplemente necesitaba estar con él... sentir sus besos, sus caricias, su todo. Estos pensamientos me llevaban de vuelta a la conversación que tuve con Annie y Glimmer en el almuerzo.

_**Flashback**_

_-Katniss, ahora enserio ¿qué pasa entre tú y Peeta?- Interrogó Glimmer._

_-Cuéntanos detalles.- Agregó Annie._

_-No sé, ayer me dijo que le gustaba y me prometió nunca dejarme... que lo tendría por cuento tiempo lo quisiese._

_-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?_

_-O sea, igual fue sorpresa, a pesar de los dos años de acoso. No fue, no sé... nunca creí que yo fuera el tipo de Peeta, es tan raro... esto es falso, es una venganza, pero él lo hace sentir tan real, como si fuésemos novios hace mucho tiempo, como si esto es lo que debía pasar ¿me explico?_

_-La verdad es que no- Dijo riendo Annie._

_-Creo que yo entendí algo.- Pronunció Glimmer.- Él te explico que tiene sentimiento reales por ti, a pesar de que lo que ustedes tiene sea un acuerdo llevado por la venganza, lo que te hace sentir un poco confundida, pero se siente bien porque Peeta lo hace sentir real y natural como si debiesen estar juntos._

_-¡Exacto!_

_-¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?- Soltó Ann._

_-Bueno, lo quiero... siempre lo he querido, tú sabes que hemos tenido una relación de apoyo mutuo y acoso por su parte, pero ahora que tenemos relaciones y actuamos como pareja, sólo queda el apoyo y ha sido muy tierno con respecto a lo de Gale..._

_-Espera Kat...- Me detuvo Glim.- A ti te gusta Peeta.- Afirmó._

_-¿¡Qué!? No, por favor acabo de terminar con Gale y estamos juntos solo por un acuerdo, a penas esto acabe el me dejara y volveremos a ser lo de siempre._

_-Alto ahí de nuevo Katniss. Peeta te dijo que le gustabas y yo me atrevo a afirmar que él siente más que eso, Peet te quiere mucho y tú misma dices que lo de ustedes es natural como si no fuese un trato... Lo que tienen no debe por qué terminar si ambas partes están comprometidas por sentimientos más fuertes y él los tiene, sólo falta saber lo que sientes tú._

_-No sé lo que siento, me siento atraída por Peeta, pero acabo de terminar con Gale y sólo llevo una semana de ese trato con Peeta ¿no creen que es un poco pronto para este interrogatorio?_

_-Tal vez, pero volveremos con más preguntas, porque estoy segura que tú y mi hermano terminarán en algo más._

_-Y nunca se debe apostar contra Annie- Agregó mí otra amiga._

_**Fin flashback.**_

Eso de verdad me había dejado que pensar, y el único pensamiento claro que tenía ahora era que Peeta me atraía mucho y tal vez más de lo que debería, ya que esto era solo una venganza, aunque era tranquilizador saber que él gustaba de mi y sus sentimientos eran incluso más fuertes que los que yo podía tener.

Deje de pensar en eso y traté de concentrarme en no reír por las reacciones que tenía mi "novio" ante las caricias que le estaba dando, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y su mirada perdida en algún punto con ojos enfocados en algo que no podía ver.

_Peeta POV_

Las películas terminaron y nos estiramos, todos estuvimos mucho tiempo en una sola posición y recién en ese momento Kat se dignó a sacar la mano de entrepierna, ya que la tenía posaba en mi creciente erección. Era impresionante como esta mujer me excitaba tan fácilmente, como si nunca pudiese obtener suficiente de ella.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Annie.

-Podríamos jugar Streep-poker.- Sugirió Marvel con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Yo no me opongo.- Dijo Katniss y en una fracción de segundo juro que me dedico una sonrisa seductora, pero fue tan rápido que no estoy seguro de si es cierto.

-Si va Kat, yo también.- Dijo Glimmer.

-Yo igual.- Afirmé.

Al final terminamos los seis alrededor de la mesa de centro con unas cartas, dinero y unos vasos con vodka y jugo de naranja... Ninguno de nosotros era aficionado a beber, pero para jugar esto había que tener alcohol en la sangre.

Comenzó el juego y la primera en perder algo fue Annie, pero fue por los zapatos, el siguiente fue Finnick y fue por lo mismo que su novia y así sucesivamente hasta que Marvel quién más había perdido hasta el momento quedo sólo con los bóxer y una blusa blanca que usaba debajo de la camisa que ya se había ido. Annie estaba sólo con jeans y ropa interior, Glimmer sólo le faltaban sus zapatos y calcetines, Katniss estaba en la misma condición que mi hermana menor y Finnick al igual que a mi estábamos desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba.

Curiosamente Bella comenzó a perder cada mano, hasta que quedó con sólo interiores. Y en la siguiente jugada, debía sacarse el sostén o sus bragas.

-Ok alta ahí- Bramé.- Eso sólo yo lo puedo ver.- Mis amigos algo alcoholizados me miraron raro y riendo como idiotas.

-Peet no seas egoísta, es sólo un juego.- Dijo Marvel y por ese comentario se ganó un golpe de su novia.

No escuché el resto y cargué a Katniss en mi hombro como un saco de patatas. Ella reí divertida por mí accionar sin protestar.

-¿Ansioso Mellark?- Preguntó seductoramente cuando la dejé en la cama.

-¿Y tú? Sé que perdiste a propósito.- Le dije, ella me miró con una ceja alzada y nos volteo, así que ella quedo arriba mío con las piernas a ambos costados míos.

-Muy inteligente ¿cómo lo felicitaré?

-No sé.- Di un pequeño gruñido cuando comenzó a darme besos húmedos por el cuello hasta mi pecho.

-Yo tengo una idea ¿quieres saber cuál es?

-Muéstrame.- Ella rió otra vez y siguió con sus besos hasta los huesos de mi cadera, donde se encontraba el estorbó de mi pantalón, pero Katniss se deshizo de él rápidamente junto con mis bóxers, dejando expuesta mi erección. Se relamió los labios y te un sólo golpe su boca recibió mi miembro, con sus manos masajeando mis testículos. Su lengua hacia formas de espiral al rededor de mi polla, mientras seguía succionado a un ritmo que me volvía loco y de vez en cuando sus dientes rozaban suavemente mi delicada piel.

-Así mmm, mierda Katniss, así- Ya comenzaba a decir incoherencias gracias al placer que me otorgaba.

Me apoyé en mis codos, para poder ver el espectáculo y fue mucho para mí... Kat tenía su vista llena de deseo fija en mis ojos, sus labios rojos y húmedos alrededor de mi miembro. No resistí y tomé su cabello con una mano follando su boca a un ritmo demencial.

-Me vengo.- Pronuncié con estrangulada voz luego de unos minutos. Hice ademán de apartarme pero ella negó y siguió succionando y lamiendo con locura.

Me viene con fuerza en esa boca, ella trago todo y antes de dejarme ir por completo me dio las últimas lamidas.

-Eres increíble.- Le dije cuando se volvió a poner a mi altura.

La besé con desesperación en unos minutos me estaba poniendo duro de nuevo.

-Eres insaciable.- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente cuando sintió mi bulto contra la delgada tela del encaje de sus bragas.

-Nunca obtendré suficiente de ti.- Nos volví a acomodar, para quedar sobre ella y sacar la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Metí un dedo dentro de ella, para comprobar cuan húmeda estaba y se encontraba realmente mojada, perfecta para recibirme.

-Mmm Peeta.- Gimió ante mi acción.

-Estás muy mojada Katniss ¿es por mi?

-Sí, sólo mmm.. por ti.- Metí otro dedo lentamente solo para torturarla.

-Di que eres mía.- Moví mis dedos muy rápido, con mi pulgar acariciando su manojo de nervios.

-Ahh! Soy tuya mm pero ah-ahora follame.-

No me hice de rogar, saqué mis dedos, los cuales ella reclamó para lamer lo que me uso aún más duro si era posible y me enterré en ella de una sola estocada.

-Eres demasiado estrecha.- Gemí en su oído.

Katniss puso sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, acercándonos aun más, pero necesitaba llegar aún más adentro por lo que tomé su pierna derecha y la puse sobre mi hombro lo que nos dio una posición mucho más placentera.

-¡Mierda! te siento tan adentro.- Ella gemía muy fuerte y yo no me quedaba atrás agradecía un montón que fuese flexible.

Sus uñas pasaban con brusquedad por mi espalda sin causar dolor si no que solo un profundo placer, mientras la embestía nos besábamos como si la vida dependiera de ella, amaba sus labios... como se acoplaban a los míos, como eran tan suaves y adictivos.

-Estoy cerca.- Me dijo Kat en un momento que nos separamos por oxígeno y ella había atacado mi cuello y ahora mordía y lamía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis movimientos se hicieron aún más veloces, quería hacerla llegar al éxtasis, pronto comencé a sentir como sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor mío lo que me hizo venirme al mismo tiempo que ella.

Nos quedamos un tiempo descansando, me puse al lado de Katniss y la arrastré hasta mi pecho para que quedáramos acostados y abrazados.

-Eso fue genial.- Dijo una agotada Katniss.

-Sí lo fue. Me encantas.- Ella me miró con una sonrisa y me dio un casto beso en los labios.- ¿Te apetece una siesta?

-Mmm sería increíble.

Se apretó aún más a mí y en unos segundos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y tapados solos por una ligera sábana.

Cuando despertamos ya era de mañana, alrededor de las diez.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Le pregunté acariciando su desnuda espalda.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Excelente.- Ella se me acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Se levantó sin preocuparse de ocultarse y me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Me prestas una camisa o algo? No puedo salir desnuda a buscar mi bolso.

- Saca lo que quieras del armario.- Traté de no pensar en que se encontraba desnuda, desnuda frente mío, desnuda en mi habitación, ¿dije ya que estaba desnuda?

Tomó las bragas del suelo y se las puso, fue hasta mi armario y sacó la primera camisa de botones que vio, era negra por lo que no se le traslucía nada, lo cual era bueno porque no quería que ni Finnick ni Marvel la vieran, pero eso no quitaba lo putamente sexy que se veía. Su pelo estaba todo desordenado lo que exclamaba sexo a los cuatro vientos, sus labios seguían rojos e hinchados y lo único que podía pensar era en esos labios alrededor de mi polla, sus piernas largas y torneadas me volvían loco y verla con mi ropa me ponía extremadamente duro, como si ya no hubiese despertado con una erección mañanera.

-¿Alguien ya está listo?- La vi observando detenidamente el bulto entre las sábanas. Me levanté y me senté en la cama vi como ella se mordía el labio inferior a penas diviso lo lista que estaba para ella.

-Tú me pones así.- Katniss se encontraba frente mío, por lo que la tomé por la cintura y la obligué a sentarse en mi regazo con la piernas abiertas. La fui a besar, pero me detuvo... Alejó su rostro del mío antes de responder.

-No te voy a besar más de lo que ya hice con este aliento, ahora déjame ir por mi cepillo y te ayudo con tu problema. No la quería poner incómoda, y la dejé ir, por suerte estuvo de vuelta en cuestión de minutos, cuando salió del baño hablo.

-No vi a nadie de pie.- Se volvió a sentar en mis piernas igual que antes.- A saber hasta qué hora se quedaron bebiendo y desnudándose.

-Mhmmm.- Asentí mientras corría el cabello de su cuello, entretanto le daba mordiscos y besos húmedos.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome más acceso. Quería continuar con sus senos, pero la camisa me lo impedía.

-Desnúdate- Ordené.

Ella rió, pero me hizo caso y lentamente se sacó la ropa, lo hacía tan sensual que ya no podía esperar más y antes de que acabara se la arranqué de un solo tirón al igual que sus bragas, que ya nunca se interpondrían, ya que quedaron deshechas.

-Me vuelves loca cuando actúas rudo.- Gimió rozándose en mi miembro.

-¿Te gusta rudo?

-Contigo me encanta.- Abrió aun más la piernas y podía sentir su calor cerca de mi polla.- ¿Te puedo montar?

Amaba cuando hablaba tan sueltamente, sin sentir vergüenza. La amaba a ella.

-Por favor.- Le pedí.

Con una de sus manos tomó mi erección y la introdujo en su coño. Estaba húmeda como siempre, caliente y suave. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y circulares, yo la agarraba de las caderas marcando el ritmo, mientras lamía sus pechos que saltaban enloquecidos. Me empujó hacia atrás dejándome acostado, ella seguía montándome, pero su mirada viajo de nuevo a mis ojos y comenzó a tocarse los senos, los agarraba fuertemente y gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Katniss!- Gruñí cuando vi como sus dedos de iban a su clítoris y lo acariciaba con furia. Luego de lo que debieron ser veinticinco minutos sentía como una presión en mi vientre bajo se comenzaba a formar y sabía que Katniss estaba cerca también.

-¡PEETA!- Gritó cuando se vino y segundos después la seguí yo.

Ella se desplomó en mi pecho con la respiración agitada, y una leve capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro.

-¿Te parece ir a un café para comer algo?

-Me encantaría.- Me sonrió con un sincera sonrisa, le di un leve beso con mucho cariño y amor, esperando que se diese cuenta de que la quería y que la necesitaba en mi vida.

**-O-**

¿Muchos sentimientos a flote por aquí no?

Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento la tardanza chicas, ayer al final llegué tarde y no pude subir, de verdad que lo siento.

Esta historia va, como siempre dedicada a ellas, mis más preciosas, mis hamores. Os hamo preciosas.

**Cap 8**

_Katniss POV_

Nos dimos duchas por separado, ya que si lo hacíamos juntos la cosa terminaría en algo más que un baño y no queríamos salir tarde. Nos vestimos en calma y tranquilidad, sin hablar mucho y alrededor de las once Peeta se encontraba en el asiento del piloto y yo a su lado rumbo y a una pequeña y linda cafetería a las afueras del Distrito.

-Tengo una idea- Habló Peeta luego de medio camino en silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Luego de comer y beber algo, vayamos a la Cornucopia.

-¿Qué? No... Gale estará ahí.

-Eso es lo bueno ¿no que le querías dar celos?

-Sí, pero tal vez como reaccioné si nos ve a los dos solos, no va a haber nadie alrededor para que evite que se ponga violento... El otro día casi se agarran a golpes si no fuese por Marvel y Finnick.- Él me miró con un tierno puchero.

-Mejor lo ponemos celoso o lo que sea en el instituto, donde hay más personas.- Proseguí.

-Pero quería tener una excusa para pasar contigo el día de hoy.

Me reí con suavidad, su carita decepcionada y enfurruñada por pensar que no iba a estar conmigo me dieron ganas de besarle y decirle que no me iba a ir de su lado ¿por qué? Ni idea, sin embargo, eso fue lo que pensé.

-Podemos ir al cine, o a un parque o simplemente tirarnos por ahí y no hacer nada.

La mirada que me dio fue parecida a la de hace unos días, difícil de describir y muy intensa... no era mala, pero si extraña. Lo pensé un momento y descifre la emoción o el sentimiento es sus orbes verdes, ¡era amor! ¿Amor? No, no podía ser amor... Sabía que le gustaba, hace tiempo. Me quería como yo a él, ¿pero amor? Amor era una palabra muy fuerte. No podía ser real o cierto ¿qué haría si Peeta me amaba? ¿Haría algo? Preferí eliminar la absurda idea, basada en una mirada y seguir con mis planes.

-¡Katniss!- Me llamó la atención mi "novio"

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Te has quedado pegada unos cinco minutos y ya llegamos.- Señalo por la ventana el lugar acordado, para desayunar.

-Oh, lo siento... estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes.- Bajó del coche y voló hasta mi puerta, para ayudarme a bajar como un perfecto caballero.

Entramos sin apuros, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde para un desayuno. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas con taburetes que daban a la ventana y pedimos unas tortitas, café y zumo de naranja.

-¿Entonces qué haremos al final?- Pregunté después de darle un sorbo a mi zumo.

-No lo sé... El día no está muy lindo como para estar fuera. Qué te parece una tare de sillón.- Me dijo con la sonrisa más linda que he visto.

-Perfecto, estoy muerta. Es un milagro que este ahora aquí, por mi me hubiese quedado todo el día en la cama.

-¿Así que todo el día en la cama?- Pronunció con una sonrisa picara de medio lado antes de levantarse un poco hasta alcanzar mis labios y darme un rápido beso.

Extrañamente un enojo invadió mi cuerpo, pensando que Peeta sólo me quería para que le diese placer... Se supone que esa era la clausula del acuerdo. Él me ayudaba con Gale y yo me acostaba con Peeta y le daba pase libre para besarme, aún así, me molesto demasiado el comprobar la verdad de este hecho. Me hizo sentir sin importancia, un objeto.

-Claro, eso es lo único que te interesa ¿no? Que yo me acueste contigo.- El ácido de mi voz salía en cascadas.

-¿Qué dijiste Katniss?- Mi enojo se fue a un pozo y lo reemplazo un miedo al ver sus ojos oscuros por el enojo.

-Mmm eso, ya lo escuchaste.- Mi voz era un completo susurró entrecortado.

-Como se te ocurre decir algo como eso.- No alzaba el tono, pero si era duro.- Escúchame bien- se levantó del asiento al frente mío y se sentó a mi lado- tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y nunca, nunca serás sólo sexo.- Sus manos apresaban mi rostro con fuerza, mas sin dañarme.- Debes saber que si fuese por mí, nada de lo que nosotros tenemos estaría estipulado por un acuerdo. De ser por mí, esto sería real.- Y me da un beso suave y delicado... con mucho sentimientos, reafirmando lo que acababa de decir.

Le respondí el contacto, pero en mi mente rondaban las dudas ¿No se supone que yo era la que le molestaba estar confundida por una farsa, por un noviazgo falso, la que no quería sentir nada más porque esto era un simple venganza en la que ambos ganábamos algo? Mi corazón latía desbocado, por sus palabras... el hecho de que lo nuestro podría ser real. No sé por qué, pero quería que lo fuese y eso me hacía cuestionarme mis verdaderos sentimientos por Peeta.

Cuando nos separamos el sonrió triunfal y corrió su desayuno a su nueva posición en la mesa y se quedo a mi lado hasta que terminamos de comer, por suerte Peeta no me pidió ninguna respuesta a su confesión, lo que era bueno, ya que no sabía que decirle. Terminamos y él pago sin escuchar mis reclamos sobre que yo podía cancelar lo mío sin problema alguno. Estábamos por salir cuando ante nosotros apareció Gale.

-¡Catnip, amor! No creí que te fuese a ver.- él imbécil de Hawthorne me separó de Peeta y plantó sus labios en los míos.

_Peeta POV_

No fui lo suficientemente rápido, para evitar que el chucho la sacara de mi lado y en un momento la estaba besando... ¡La estaba besando! Katniss tenía sus labios fruncidos, trataba de correr el rostro, sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del imbécil de manera tensa y sus preciosos ojos grises bien abiertos, estas reparaciones me llevaron un segundo. Al segundo siguiente tenía a mi "novia" detrás de mi espalda y me enfrentaba a un iracundo ex-novio, pero si se irá se trataba yo ganaba. Todo lo que veían mis ojos y percibía mi cerebro era de color rojo.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a ella Hawthorne, ya te lo había dejado claro.- Él se acercó a mí con los puños cerrados, listo para atacar, pero yo no me alejé, si no que al contrario me preparé para defender lo que era mío.

-Ella es mía, creo haberlo dejado claro también.

-No no lo. Déjala en paz, perro.

Vi como su mano se dirigía a mi rostro, también percibí como algunos curiosos nos miraban a través del vidrio del local, mientras nosotros no enfrentábamos a las afueras del lugar. Mi cabeza trabaja rápido, por lo que no me costó nada esquivarlo y pegar en su estomago. Sin embargo antes de poder propiciar otro golpe, para poder irme con Kat, el me golpeó el lateral... dolió, el chucho tenía fuerza, me recuperé rápido y golpeé su ojo con mi puño izquierdo haciendo que se tambaleara, y con mi mano izquierda volví a agredir su estomago, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó mi "novia" interponiéndose entre los dos, aunque Hawthorne estaba un poco más atrás tratando de estabilizarse.

-Gale, ya no soy tu novia. Tú me engañaste, así que no reclames- Ahora Gale estaba recuperado, pero escuchaba a su ex.- Yo estoy con Peeta y no se te ocurra volver a golpearlo.- Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el coche. En menos de un minuto estábamos fuera de la cafetería y en camino a mi casa.

Llegamos en silencio, sabía que Kat se molestó, aunque aún así sujetaba mi mano dándome pequeñas caricias con su pulgar. Me bajé rápidamente y le abrí la puerta, mientras ella bajaba pude notar cómo se quedaba viendo mi mandíbula y daba un pequeño bufido y fruncía el ceño.

No había nadie en casa, lo supe por qué una nota de Annie avisaba que salieron al Capitolio y mis padres aún no volverían, ya que llegaban mañana de su viaje a Washington por asuntos de una conferencia de medicina a la que mi padre debía asistir. Katniss caminó delante de mí hasta la cocina, me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí y fue por una compresa fría de gel que mi madre dejaba en el congelador. Ella conocía tan bien está casa como la suya propia, así que no vacilo ni un instante. Volvió hacia mi (sin romper el silencio) y apoyó el gel congelado en la parte de mi cara que había sido dañada, no pude evitar quejarme por el dolor.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-Porque reaccionaste como un idiota y te golpearon, eso te dejará un moretón.

-¿Te molesto que te separara de Gale? ¿Es eso?- La sola idea de que ella quisiera besarlo hizo que mi estomago se revolviese.

-No, idiota... claro que no, eso te lo agradezco. Pero no tenías por qué golpearlo, mira como quedaste. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si te dañaba más que esto? ¿No has pensado en eso?- Veía enojo en ella, pero también preocupación.

-Hey- mi mano fue hasta su mentón- no paso nada, fue sólo un puñetazo, que en unos días no habrá dejado huella.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Su voz era tan tierna.

-Sí, no me paso nada... No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido.

-¡No son cosas sin sentido!- estalló- ¡No quiero que nada te pase! Eso es todo.

-Nada me paso.- La obligué a sentarse en mi regazo.

-Promete que no volverás a pelear.- En un momento de suma ternura alzó su dedo meñique esperando a que cruzara el mío propio con el de ella, para cerrar una promesa.

-Lo prometo.- Y le tendí mi dedo. Hice el gesto más femenino de la existencia por ella.

Lo bueno fue que en recompensa me empezó a dar pequeños cortos besos en los labios, hasta que se terminó por profundizar, aunque sin segundas intenciones. Estuvimos así por lo menos una media hora, hasta que decidimos movernos hasta el sillón, para ver algo de televisión y matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos que fuese momento de almorzar y nos diese hambre. Katniss en ningún momento me permitió quitarme la compresa de mi rostro.

Veíamos un especial de _Friends_, hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde, cuando ya se hacía hora de comer nuevamente, aunque no quería moverme, me encantaba hacer cosas banales que se transformaban en lo mejor del mundo si tenía a Katniss entre mi brazos, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y con sus manos jugueteando entre las mías.

-Ya es hora de comer.- Dijo ella.

-Lo sé, pero no me quiero mover.

-Yo tampoco, pero había pensado en que te podía cocinar si quieres.- Dijo ella dudosa.

-Me encantaría, pero déjame ayudarte.- Le pedí.

Ella me dio un beso en los labios sinuoso.

-Claro, vamos ¿Que se te antoja?- Me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué te parece hacer pastas?

-¡Sí!- Afirmó emocionada.

Salió corriendo a la cocina y sacó todo lo que tendría que ocupar, a mi me dejó a cargo de picar la carne en cuadritos bien pequeños para la salsa y ella de dedico a picar los vegetales que se ocuparía en la misma, como zanahorias, cebollas, pimientos y cosas por el estilo.

Puso los vegetales recién picados en una sartén para freírlos antes un poco, puso la pasta a hervir. Faltaba solo la carne para comenzar la labor de la sala, por lo que se puso a mi lado para ayudar y así terminar más rápido.

-Me gusta verte cocinar.- Le dije, sin apartar la vista de mis dedos y el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella curiosa.

-No sé, sólo sé que me gusta.

-Lo haré más seguido entonces, solo pido ayuda con los platos.- Sonrió.

-De acuerdo.- Le devolví la sonrisa y continué con mi tarea. Unos dos minutos después ya estaba a carne picada y Kat la había puesto a cocinar en el mismo sartén de las verduras. Me acomodé en una silla para observarla cual acosador, hasta que me pidió poner la mesa, porque estaría listo.

El plato en si lucía delicioso, llevaba una espesa salsa roja sobre las pastas con queso rallada encima y unas hoja de albahaca picada, nos sentamos en silencio, bebiendo una copa de vino para acompañar. Puse el primer bocado en mi boca y no pude evitar soltar un sonido de placer, lo tragué lentamente.

-Esto sabe excelente. Me tendrás que cocinar siempre.- Dije, metiendo un poco más de comida en mi boca.

-Gracias.- Pronunció sonriente, antes de seguir comiendo.

Me quede pensando un momento en cómo hacer, para que Katniss quisiera hacer de esto algo real, no un acuerdo... Queriendo saber cómo enamorarla. Un sólo nombre apareció en mi cabeza.

Annie Mellark.

-O-

Deciros que muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestro fundamental apoyo y que lo siento por que hubo un pequeño fallo en el capítulo anterior, pero no sé si os disteis cuenta, lo siento, a veces se me va un poco la cabeza, perdonarme :)

Espero que os haya gustado y miles de gracias. **¡Nos volvemos a ver el viernes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Creerme cuando os digo que siento no haber actualizado, esta semana está siendo un follón, no paro quieta, no ando con ánimos y me faltan muchas horas de sueño. Para compensaros este capítulo es un pelín más largo que los demás, casi 1000 palabras más, sé que no es mucho pero bueno, es lo máximo que puedo hacer aparte de pediros mil disculpas. Lo bueno es que tardaréis menos en leer el siguiente, ya que si o si lo subiré el viernes._**

**_Como siempre, dedicado a ellas, las que me animan a seguir aquí, las que están conmigo a pie de cañón, las que con un simple hola me alegran el día, las que se han convertido en todo en tan poco tiempo...ellas saben perfectamente quienes son._**

**_ También quería hacer mención especial a Nina D'e Mellark, una de mis pervers favoritas. Por supuesto, también dedicado a todas vosotras/os (?) esta historia no sería lo mismo y no seguiría adelante sin vosotras. Gracias, y después de esta gran disculpa y sermón, os dejo con un capítulo... bastante especial._**

**Cap 9**

_Peeta POV_

Luego de ese delicioso almuerzo, nos volvimos a tumbar en el sillón viendo el especial de Friends que habíamos dejado por un momento, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con mi hermana, ya que, aun no llegaban, pero lo haría a su momento... estaba convencido de que ella me ayudaría a saber por dónde empezar, es decir, sabía que Kat no era indiferente hacia mi persona, ella sentía algo y lo podía jurar al cielo, pero ¿cómo hacer que se diese cuenta o que sus sentimientos se volviesen más fuertes?... Bueno, para eso necesitaba a Annie.

Estuvimos callados un buen tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía, la compañía del otro y la serie de la cual los dos éramos grandes fanáticos.

-Me gusta esto.- Susurró con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté, girando mi rostro hacia el de ella, cual estaba alzado mirándome.

-Esto, estar tranquilos en el sillón, viendo televisión, abrazados... No lo sé, se siente bien.- Dijo como si fuese algo obvio.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. No comprendo, por qué nunca me dejaste estar así contigo antes.- Pronuncié esas palabras con un poco de miedo por su reacción, pero tal vez podía conseguir valiosa información sobre a su impresión de mí.

-Eso era porque, usted Sr. Mellark lo único que quería era estar en mis pantalones.- Dijo divertida.

-Eso no es cierto.- Me senté más derecho y me puse frente a ella. Yo sonreía.- Me hubiese encantado hacer este tipo de cosas contigo, amo estar de cualquier forma contigo; como por ejemplo, ver la televisión, dormir abrazados, hablar, reírnos y bueno por supuesto que amo estar entre sus piernas, Sra. Everdeen.

Ella se sonrojó y me dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Claro, haces el comentario más tierno y cursi del mundo y lo arruinas con lo de estar entre mis piernas.- Habló con su brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.- Me defendí, quedándome frente a ella, de cuclillas en el suelo.- ¿Además por qué te molesta tanto? Tú me usas para una venganza, que tiene de malo querer tenerte solo para mí, como hace años lo deseo y no solamente contando el hecho de tener relaciones contigo.

-Sí, pero... m, sí, pppero yo. No, mmm, pero Peeta...

-¿Katniss que sientes por mi? ¿De verdad es sólo por venganza _esto_?

_Katniss POV_

¡Mierda! ¿Qué le decía? Es decir, tenía claro que le tenía cariño, nunca lo negué y siento que mis pensamientos hacen eco ante este hecho a cada momento, sabía también que mi cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a su cercanía, sus caricias, besos hasta olor, sabía que tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia él y que lo encontraba una de las más increíbles personas en cuanto a personalidad, sin tener en cuenta la creciente necesidad que adquiría mi ser hacia él... Pero yo sabía a lo que Peeta se refería, mi "novio" preguntaba con respecto a un sentimiento más fuerte y el que se deben tener las parejas y yo no estaba segura si lo sentía, hasta el momento lo único que tenía claro es que lo quería como amigo con el cual tenía una increíble atracción física... ¿Algo más? No estoy segura.

Por suerte en ese preciso instante, la puerta principal se abrió, salvada por la campana. Peeta se volvió a acomodar en el sillón con una mirada ofuscada, pero se vio contrastada por una sonrisa amistosa que le dedicó a sus cuatro amigos que acababan de llegar, sin embargo, podías afirmar que esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Hola.- Saludamos Peeta y yo al unísono, lo que provocó un estúpido y leve sonrojo por mi parte.

-Hey ¿cómo están?

-Bien.- Me aventuré a contestar por ambos.- ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

Nos contaron que Annie y Glimmer habían sometido a sus novios a una tortura de compras en el Capitolio, aunque los chicos también habían tenido su momento de diversión en una exposición de autos que estaba en la ciudad, bueno y Glimm también disfruto esto, ya que, ella amaba los automóviles y todo lo que tuviese que ver con motores y tuercas.

Estábamos hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando Annie reparó en la quijada de su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso?- Se acercó hasta él y lo examinó con detención, la piel no estaba morada, pero si tenía un tono verdusco y colorado en la zona agredida.

-Nos encontramos con Hawthorne y tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con él, cuando besó a Kat.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuatro voces cantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Eso, fuimos por un desayuno y al salir nos encontramos con Gale el cual me agarro desprevenida, me beso, Peeta se enojo, Hawthorne también y Peeta terminó con eso y bueno... mi ex-probablemente terminó peor.

-Eso le pasa por imbécil.

-No hables que aún no te perdono completamente.- Le advertí con mi dedo índice señalándolo, el resopló, pero yo no le preste atención.

Ya eran alrededor de las siete para entonces y me di cuenta de que era hora de emprender la retirada, casi no había visto a mi padre esta semana entre tanta locura y quería por lo menos verlo el día de hoy, así que, di aviso de que me iría, para buena o mala suerte Peeta dijo que me llevaría. Esto sería interesante.

Me subí a tan conocido Volvo y emprendimos el camino en silencio, por el contrario de los otros momentos con falta de sonido que hemos compartido este resultaba un poco incómodo y tenso. Yo sabía que lo más saludable era abordar el tema pendiente, dar a entender mi punto de vista, decirle que sentía por él y arreglar el problema; sin embargo, aquí está la cuestión ¿qué siento?

Pérdida en mis cavilaciones estacionamos frente a mi casa, la luz de la sala y el porche estaban encendidas lo que significaba que mi padre estaba en casa, me quedé un momento observando mi hogar, de dos pisos, grandes ventanas de marco azul, unos tres escalones antes de la puerta principal, un árbol al lado izquierdo que daba justo a mi ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas cerradas.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con un par de ojos azules como el mar que me miraban interrogativos.

-¿Cuánto tendré que esperar por mi respuesta?

Me desabroché el cinturón y me acerqué a él con suma lentitud, sin perder el contacto visual, posé suavemente mis labios en los de él y los comencé a mover despacio, mis manos se fueron a su pecho y las de él a la cintura, cerré mis ojos instintivamente y mis dedos viajaron con tranquilidad hasta su cuello, el beso era tierno y relajado, mostraba cariño en sí... Luego de unos momentos delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua, pidiendo un permiso que fue prontamente otorgado, a pesar de que esto cada vez se volvía más pasional no perdía ese tono sentimental.

Me comencé a alejar lentamente de él, sin querer perder el contacto de tan asombroso beso de forma brusca, cuando por fin logré separarme de sus irresistibles labios le susurré muy cerca _"esta es tu respuesta"_ y bajé del auto, dejando atrás a un atónito Peeta, aunque de reojo vi una sonrisa ladina bailando en la comisura de su boca.

[…]

Desperté por un sonido proveniente de mi celular, pude reconocer la melodía como la designada para Peeta, por lo que obligué que el sopor desapareciera, para poder contestar la llamada.

-¿Si?

-Kat... ¿Debo decir buenos días?- por su voz supe que sonreía.

-Sí, me acabas de despertar.

-Lo siento, pero ya era hora son cerca de las once.

-Hey, no es mi culpa es de mi padre, que le dan ganas de tener charlas de padre a hija hasta tarde y luego le da por ir a amenazar personas con su arma de servició.- Dije riendo entre dientes.

-Dile a tu padre que para la próxima me avise y vamos juntos.

-Se lo diré, por cierto te da las gracias por defenderme de Gale ayer.

Él rió.

-Al menos alguien lo aprecia.- Seguía riendo, amaba el sonido de su risa.

_**Fashback**_

_-¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Haymitch desde el sillón._

_-Sí. Hola papá.- Me acerqué hasta él y lo bese en la mejilla antes de acomodarme a su lado._

_-¿Cómo estás hija?_

_-Bien, tranquila... lo pase muy bien con los chicos anoche.-Comenté como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-Me alegro... Kat te quería preguntar algo. Hoy estuve dónde Chaff y bueno, vi a Gale, tenía algunos golpes y me dijo que ustedes ya no estaban juntos, por culpa de Peeta o algo así ¿Qué sucedió?_

_-¿Te dijo eso?- Me molestó el hecho de que culpara a alguien más y no aceptará que él me engaño y jodió todo.- Bueno no es cierto, el me engaño lo encontré con otra y con Peeta… estamos saliendo por así decirlo, pero él no tuvo nada que ver... excepto por los golpes.- Haymitch me dio una severa mirada.- Hoy fuimos a desayunar con Peeta y nos encontramos con Gale, quien me beso en contra de mi voluntad y bueno Peeta se enojó y terminó en una pelea._

_-¿Te engaño?- Al parecer mi padre había quedado en ese hecho y no en el resto._

_-Sí, por eso terminé la relación.-Sentía un poco de vergüenza por contarle esto a mi papá._

_Vi como se levantaba de su lugar e iba hasta la entrada donde colgaba su arma, vi que reviso que estuviese cargada y se la enfundo en el cinturón._

_-No me esperes, tengo que ir a hacerle una visita a ese Hawthorne y dile a Peeta que gracias por defenderte._

_[...]_

_Cuando volvió de su visita a mi ex-novio no quiso revelar mucho, pero sé por seguro que Gale ahora está más herido que antes, que fue amenazado por un arma y que Chaff Hawthorne, su padre, también lo había amonestado aunque no sé muy bien de qué forma._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Ok, ok... hablamos mucho sobre mi padre ¿para qué llamabas?

-Ah cierto, para saber si haríamos algo hoy.

-Yo tengo una excelente idea.- Anuncié.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Terminar esos sesenta ejercicios que nos quedan de matemáticas, porque son para el martes.

Sentí como soltaba un bufido.

-Pero yo no quiero.- Su tono de voz era cual niño de cinco años con un berrinche.

-¿Y si te prometo una recompensa?- Pronuncié con picardía.

-Mmm me has atrapado, estoy en tu casa en una hora.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió.

Fui por un baño rápido, donde aproveché de volver a rasurarme y aplicarme algunas cremas para hacer mi piel más sedosa y con un buen perfume, me sequé el cabello y me vestí con un short de mezclilla, una camiseta negra relativamente apretada y obviamente aproveché para ponerme interiores de encaje se un color azul rey muy bonito, lo bueno de tener la calefacción a veinte grados es que podías andar con estas pintas por tu hogar sin congelarte en un lugar tan frío como nuestro Distrito.

Me hice un sándwich de pollo y me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja, lo comí con calma. Estaba lavando lo que había ensuciado cuando tocaron el timbre y como ya era costumbre, mi corazón dio un vuelco y latió con fuerza al saber que era él. Cerré la llave, me sequé las manos lo más rápido que pude en mis ropas y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa marca Mellark, sus ojos azules brillaban, llevaba una simple blusa blanca con una camisa a cuadros de tonos azules, la cual resaltaba el precioso color de sus ojos sobre esta, con unos jeans de diseño gastado, unos zapatos oscuros y unos libros quedaban bajo su brazo derecho. Este hombre era un pecado.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrar a mi casa.

-Hola- Me saludó.

-Hola.- Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié hasta la mesa del comedor para que dejara los libros, yo fui por las hojas donde estaba el resto del trabajo, lápices y calculadora. Le ofrecí algo para beber, pero se negó alegando que mientras más rápido empezáramos, más rápido obtendría su recompensa. El tiempo paso rápido, a pesar de estar dedicándolo a las matemáticas, pero al lado de mi "novio" los minutos solían arrancarse de las manos, me reía mucho con él y además me ayudaba mucho, cuando había algo que no sabía resolver o me equivocaba, se daba el tiempo y la molesta de explicarme al detalle y no importaba cuanto tiempo tomara, lo hacía hasta que lo entendía por completo.

Así pasaron tres horas en que terminamos el trabajo finalmente y se nos hizo hora de almorzar.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó Peeta, haciendo sonar su cuello tratando de quitarse la rigidez de estar en la misma posición por un rato.

-Sí, ya no soportaba un número más.

-Tengo hambre ¿comemos?

-Claro, que quieres comer... No sé ¿quieres que cocine?- Le pregunté.

-No te preocupes, estamos muy cansados y no deseo lavar platos, mejor pidamos algo además me debes esa recompensa por todo este trabajo.- En un fluido movimientos, como todos lo que él hacía, se levantó de la silla y me agarró de la cintura haciendo que yo también quedase de pie, me pego a su cintura dándome un deseoso beso.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi blusa y acarició desde mi cintura hasta el borde de mis senos cubiertos por el sujetador, yo lo imité y pase mis manos por su espalda bajo sus ropas, le arañe y acaricie toda piel que llegué a tocar, Peeta bajó sus caricias hasta mi trasero, debo decir, que esto solo mando una ola de deseo a mí, pero lo que lo hizo aún más fue cuando me levanto en vilo y me hizo enredar mis piernas en sus caderas, por lo que su bulto quedó en mi sexo; di un gemido de placer en medio del beso.

Sentí que quedaba sentada en una superficie dura y plana la que pude reconocer como la mesa en la que habíamos estado trabajando solo que ahora estábamos al otro extremo de esta, así no nos importunarían los papeles y materiales de estudio. Peeta tomó el dobladillo de mi blusa y la sacó velozmente, observé como su mirada se oscurecía la verme con ropa interior provocador y se lamía los labios antes de atacar mi cuello con las caricias que ya sabía cómo me gustaban.

Con hábiles manos, lo desvestí de la cintura hacia arriba, deleitándome con la vista de su trabajado pero no exagerado torso. Era dolorosamente perfecto, sus besos húmedos me tenía loca, sobre todo cuando su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi lóbulo... además de perfecto era un maldito dios del sexo.

-¿Sabes?- Susurró con voz ronca y sensual en mi oído- Amo como se ve tu trasero con estos pantalones, me puse duro apenas te vi, pero necesito sacarlos para poder follarte.- Gemí de placer por escucharlo hablar sucio y el mordió mi cuello con fuerza, lo que causo dolor pero seguido por el placer.

Como había anunciado sacó el resto de mi ropa y la suya propia también, estábamos los dos desnudos tocándonos como condenados y besándonos como si la vida se fuese en ello.

-Peeta.- Le rogué sin poder soportar más el no sentirlo dentro mío.

-Bájate y apoya tus codos en la mesa.- Hice lo que me ordenó, quedando de espaldas, mi trasero alzado hacia y completamente expuesta.

De un momento a otro sentí como el miembro de de Peeta rozaba mi entrada que se encontraba a más no poder de mojada, y de un sólo golpe se enterró en mi, esta posición me hacía sentir que tocaba lugares que no sabía que existían.

-Amo tu coño Katniss.- Ipso facto me dio una nalgada y fue el mismo tipo de reacción que tuve con la mordida en el cuello de dolor seguido por placer, pero elevado a diez mil.

-¡AHHH! Peeta... H-hazlo ot-otra vez.- Gemí entrecortadamente por la estocadas frenéticas que no me daban tregua.

-Mmm ¿que tenemos aquí?- su tono era estrangulado- Te gusta rudo ¿no?- Me dio dos nalgadas más y yo gritaba como posesa.

Una de sus manos fue hasta mi cabello y lo tiro con fuerza, amaba cuando Peeta me sometía y me trataba con rudeza al igual que cuando era tierno, pero esto are más erótico, no sé había algo sobre el hecho de que me dominara que me volvía completamente loca.

Puse dos de mis dedos en mi clítoris y comencé a masajearlo en círculos sin descanso, mientras Peeta me seguía dando nalgadas y ya podía sentir la presión en mi vientre bajo.

-Mme vengo Peeta.- Gemí.

-Vente para mi.- Me golpeó el trasero con fuerza descomunal lo que provocó que mi orgasmo se liberara, sentí como mis paredes internas apretaban el miembro de Peeta lo que al parecer genero su liberación, ya que lo sentí llenarme por completo.

Estuvimos un tiempo calmando nuestras respiraciones como siempre y cuando estuvimos recuperados Peeta salió dentro de mí dejando un leve sentimiento de vacío. Entre miradas cómplices nos vestimos, yo no me moleste en volver a ponerme mis interiores y sólo me quedé con el short y la blusa negra, Peeta optó por sus vaqueros y la camisa a cuadros, sin la blanca debajo por lo que se apreciaba su pecho descubierto. Él sería mi perdición.

Estaba de espaldas a Peet cuando sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban por los hombros.

-Me encantas.- Pronunció.

-Tu igual si vamos al caso.- Dije divertida, el respondió con un sonoro y tierno beso en mi mejilla.- ¿Qué pediremos?

-¿Te parece comida china?

-Perfecto.- Fui por los menús que tenía en mi cocina y buscamos uno que nos gustara a ambos, por suerte este servicio estaba cerca de mi casa y se demoro tan solo media hora en llegar. Yo fui a abrir la puerta, mientras Peeta buscaba el dinero.

-Hola.- Saludé cordial.

-Aquí está tu pedido preciosa.- A este tipo no lo había visto antes, si lo mirabas era guapo, cabellos cafés, ojos grises, piel bronceada - no sé dónde si en este distrito no había casi sol- y dientes blancos, pero no se comparaba en nada al chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí, gracias.- Respondí incómoda, tomé las bolsas y antes de poder llamar a Peeta el sujeto volvió a hablar.

-¿Quieres que te de mi número? Tal vez podamos salir y...

-Toma el dinero. Y te quedaste sin propina.- Peeta había aparecido, tendiéndole un billete y cerrando la puerta en la nariz del repartidos.

Me reí por el comportamiento primitivo de Peeta.

-¿Celoso Mellark?

-Nadie toca lo que es mío.- Dijo, pegándome a su cuerpo.

-Mmm si puede que sea tuya.- Lo besé en los labios.- Pero seguramente estaba jugando, no soy el tipo de chica que deja embobados a los demás.

-De verdad no sabes el efecto que causas en los demás, mira... además como luces ahora no ayuda, no debí dejar que abrieses la puerta... Tu blusa deja ver que andas sin sujetador, esos pantalones muestran tus hermosas piernas, tu pelo grita sexo a los cuatro vientos, tus ojos grises son hermosos y tienes una preciosa sonrisa.- Yo me sonrojé y él me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión- si fuera él seguiría intentando conseguir una cita.

-Eso quiere decir que le puedo pedir el número- lo moleste- era bastante guapo y...

-¿Qué cosa Katniss? Tu eres mía.- Me apresó contra la muralla más cercana quitando la comida de mis manos y dejándola en la mesa de arrimo que estaba al lado de la entrada.- Sólo mía.

Me besó tratando de demostrar su punto, dejando en claro que cada porción de piel era de él, cada beso, cada lugar de mi cuerpo eran de su pertenencia... Extrañamente eso me encanto. Cuando nos falto el aire nos dispusimos a comer, pero no sin antes de una promesa de terminar esto de la mejor manera. Amaba que mi padre trabajase los domingos.

**-O-**

**¿Habéis disfrutado? Espero que si ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

******__****¡Hoy es el cumple de Josh (perfección) Hutcherson y que mejor que celebrarlo que subir capítulo de Venganza! Este es un poco más corto de lo normal, y siento deciros que no hay Lemmon, pero es un capítulo muy bonito y os va a gustar mucho. **

******__****¡FELICIDADES JOSH!**

******_Como siempre, dedicado a ellas, las que me animan a seguir aquí, las que están conmigo a pie de cañón, las que con un simple hola me alegran el día, las que se han convertido en todo en tan poco tiempo...ellas saben perfectamente quienes son._**

**Cap 10**

_Katniss POV_

Era lunes por la mañana, estaba peinando mi cabello que al parecer se había revelado contra lo estéticamente aceptable, mis ondas normalmente manejables eran ahora tirabuzones que salían disparados en todas direcciones, tuve que optar por tomarlo en una trenza, con algunos mechones no tan rebeldes sueltos en la parte delantera. Tanto pelear con mi pelo, no me di cuenta de que tocaban la puerta de entrada. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y la abrí de un tirón, con premura por verlo.

-Cuidado con la puerta.- Me dijo riendo, pero yo a lo único que atine fue a tirarme en sus brazos y abrazarlo por el cuello.

Peeta por la fuerza del impacto retrocedió un paso por el porche antes de rodear mi cintura con fuerza y pegarme aún más a su cuerpo, mi cabeza que reposaba en su hombro se acercó más a la zona y aspire su olor, el que era más fuerte; ya que seguramente estaba recién salido de la ducha.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice tan bien, para merecer este recibimiento?- Se alejó un poco de mi para poder mirarme, pero no rompió tan cálido y cómodo abrazo.

-No sé, pero debió haber sido bueno.- Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, ninguna intención doble, simplemente... en realidad, no sé... hoy desperté con una absurda necesidad por estar con él, un deseo imposible de poder verlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo y demostrarle lo que sentía ¿qué sentía? No tengo idea, sin embargo, quiero demostrarlo. He sentido que en comparación Peeta ha sido tan cariñoso y amoroso que a su lado parezco un tempano.

-Muy bueno.- Reafirma.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunté.

-Sí, claro si me sueltas puede que sea más fácil llegar a clases.- Él se rió, supe que no estaba ni cerca de molestarlo.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Bueno, Srta. Everdeen. Nos veremos en problemas.- Su boca se acerca a ese punto específico de mi cuello, el que conoce de memoria y me besa. Las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas bajan por mi cuerpo sin hacerse esperar.

Tomé sus cabello entre mis dedos y obligué a que sus labios ahora estuviesen sobre los míos, nos besamos con pausa y mesura hasta que nos separamos por completo incluso rompimos el abrazo.

-Voy por mi mochila.- Entré a mi casa, subí al segundo piso, agarré mi bolso e incluso bajé más rápido que cuando abrí la puerta. En treinta segundos ya estaba fuera y caminando hacia el lado del copiloto del coche, dónde un chico de cabello rubio me esperaba para ayudarme a entrar.

El camino fue silencioso, como casi todos los recorridos en auto que compartíamos. Al parecer también congeniábamos en lo de pensar y reflexionar en movimiento, lo cual era sin duda muy agradable. Gale tenía la tendencia a hablar sin para cuando conducía -en realidad en todo momento- lo cual se volvía tedioso, porque no había forma de evitarlo... era hablar en exceso o soportar silencios incómodos; lo triste es que todo esto comenzó a suceder cuando empezamos a salir.

Nunca debí haber aceptado ser la novia de Gale Hawthorne.

Apenas llegamos al estacionamiento reconocí a través del vidrio a nuestros cuatro amigos viniendo hacia el coche. Peet bajó primero, para abrirme la puerta, al momento en que yo bajé nos encontrábamos los seis en mismo lugar.

-¡Sinsajo!- Exclamó el oso, estrujándome en sus brazos.- Desde que sales con este- señaló a mi "novio"- me tienes muy botado.

-N-no res-piro.

-¡MARVEL!-Vi como una nívea mano lo golpeaba en la cabeza, antes de que me dejara en el suelo. La voz la reconocí como la de su novia.

Unos brazos increíblemente familiares me rodearon los hombros por detrás, Peeta apoyó su cabeza al costado de mi cuello y miró a los demás.

-Hermanito.- Dijo Annie- Me llamó Plutarch y me dijo que Delly vendría a la ciudad por una semana.- Annie se veía extraña ante esto, era como si le alegrara el hecho y a la vez no lo pudiese tolerar.

Delly Cartwright, por lo que la conocía era una persona algo -por no decir bastante- superficial, caprichosa y muy pendiente de el sexo opuesto. No era de mi total agrado, no era el tipo de personas con las que trataba de rodearme, pero era muy cercana a los Mellark, ya que sus padres eran viejos amigos de ellos. Ella era una especie de prima, excepto por la parte en que Delly tiene una especial fijación en Peeta, nunca antes me importo y nunca antes él le prestó atención, pero ahora que estamos "juntos" puede que la situación se vuelva incómoda.

-Mhumm- Murmuró simplemente la persona que me abrazaba con cariño- Sólo espero, por el bien de todos que no sea tan insiste como en años anteriores. No quiero volver a despertar y encontrarla en mi habitación.- Dijo él con hastío.

Giré mi cabeza, para quedar enfrente de él, sintió mi mirada y me observó con esos profundos ojos azules.

-¿Así que en tu habitación? Creo que me iré a tu casa durante esa semana.- Digo molesta.

Los demás se ríen y murmuran algo de ir a clases, aunque por el rabillo del ojo puedo percibir como Annie les hace señas para que nos dejen solos.

-¿Celosa?- Se da vuelta y se pone enfrente de mí agachando la mirada.

-No.- Respondo cruzándome de brazos.

-Entonces ¿qué importa si llega a mi habitación en ropa interior?- Pude sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, si a ti no te importa es a Delly a la única que verás en ropa interior.- Comencé a moverme, pero antes de dar un paso me tenía acorralada entre el auto y él.

-Admite que estás celosa.- La sonrisa de fanfarrón en su rostro sólo hacía que me molestase más.

-No estoy celosa.

-Entonces no importa si Delly vuelve a besarme como lo hizo hace un año ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué lo beso?! Ni loca iba a dejar que eso pasara nuevamente, él está conmigo ¿Qué se cree?

-Ya está bien, puede que esté un poco celosa.- La sangre seguía subiendo hacia mi rostro.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- Se acercó con lentitud hacia mis labios.- Sabes que a la única que me interesa besar a es a ti ¿cierto?

-Nunca está de más un recordatorio.- Susurré. Él sonrió.

Me besa con pasión y deseo, pero es corto, ya que a lo lejos en un mundo donde no somos solamente nosotros, suena una campana que nos avisa que si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a nuestra de la mano, aunque noto un cambio en Peeta, luce más feliz y no despega su ojos de mi y el agarré que tiene sobre mi mano se vuelve más firme.

Entramos al salón y pude notar que las miradas curiosas y/o envidiosas disminuyeron en número con respecto a la semana pasada y sobre todo con respecto al primer día que aparecimos como pareja. Este pequeño detalle me relaja un poco, pues nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Nos sentamos dónde siempre y me alegro de decir que Peeta en ningún momento soltó mi mano. El profesor entro y dijo que los que aún no terminaban los cien ejercicios aprovecharan esta hora para trabajar y los que ya habían terminado les avisaran, para retirar las hojas de desarrollo, mi "novio" levantó la mano libre y le tendió unas trece páginas llenas de cálculos.

Nos quedamos sin nada que hacer, lo cual era algo bueno; ya que las matemáticas eran como ir y volver al purgatorio. Pagaba cada uno de mis posibles pecados en esta vil materia.

Sentí como unos suaves labios rozaban mi mejilla, quitando mi concentración de los insultos y lamentaciones respecto a matemáticas. Su nariz rozaba mi mandíbula con delicadeza al igual que su boca, hasta que se detuvo en la mía y me dio un tierno beso; y a pesar de que yo deseaba más nos encontrábamos en clases y no podíamos dar un espectáculo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato con nuestras manos entrelazadas y con mi cabeza reposando en su hombro, a diferencia de antes de este extraño acuerdo ahora Peeta acercaba su silla lo más posible a la mía, así estábamos en un constante contacto y me encantaba.

-¿Haremos algo hoy?- Pregunto.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres hacer algo tú?

-Estoy abierta a sugerencias.- Me dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

-El día está despejado, podríamos ir por un helado y a pasear por la plaza ¿no?

-Perfecto.- Le devuelvo el beso, pero en el cuello, ya que es lo que tengo más al alcance.

-¿Tienes decidido a qué universidad irás?- Preguntó de pronto.

-No muy bien, con Annie estábamos viendo la de Washington, la de Seattle o la de NYC. ¿Por qué?

-Para saber que opciones debería considerar.- Dijo él, como si hablase del burdo clima. Al parecer vio mi cara de shock y prosiguió.

-Annie no se va a ninguna parte sin ti, y Finnick a ninguna sin Annie y me arrastrará con él, por lo que lo más probable es que los cuatro terminemos en la misma universidad... Además que ninguno tiene problemas académicos como para que rechacen a uno de nosotros.

-¿Enserio?- La sonrisa en mi rostro debió ser parecida a la del gato de Alicia En El País De Las Maravillas.

-Sí, además cualquiera de esas tres tiene un buen campus de medicina, así que, sería ideal irme con mis dos mejores amigos y mi novia.- Me percaté que no uso ningún timbre especial o distinto cuando dijo novia como solía hace antes. No sé por qué esto me hizo sonreír aún más.

-Sí, sería maravilloso.- Acoté y le di un beso.

Las clase paso rápido y ni hablar de la segunda que tuve con Annie, porque entre trabajar, poner atención en clases y que la duende me hablara todo el tiempo sobre los cuatro yendo a la misma universidad, porque aunque aun faltase un año para decidir, había que planearlo con tiempo y preguntarle a Glimmer y Marvel a donde se irían para considerar el lugar, etc., etc. -ya que le conté lo que dijo Peeta- la tenía en un estado difícil de controlar.

La profesora nos dio unos cinco minutos libres, antes de que sonara la campana cuando Annie abarcó un nuevo tema con respecto a su hermano.

-¿Sigues siendo igual de indiferente que haces unas semanas?

-Muy bien sabes, que nunca he sido indiferente a Peeta.

-Sí.- Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y daba pequeños brincos en su banco.- Pero ¿ya has aceptado tus sentimientos por él?

-Siempre he dicho que lo quiero y que me atrae, no sé qué tanta vuelta le das al asunto.

-Porque conozco a mi hermano y sé que él siente mucho por ti y mucho se queda bastante corto. Así que quiero asegurarme de que no va a salir dañado por esperanzas banas.

-Annie, yo quiero mucho a tu hermano, no sé si de esa forma extremadamente cursi a la que te refieres, pero nunca querría hacerle ningún daño.

-De acuerdo, sé que no le harías daño. Sin embargo, deseo que admitas que lo quieres más que como un amigo y que es más que una atracción física, porque tú miras a Peeta de la misma forma que yo miro a Finnick.- La campana sonó, mi mejor amiga se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y salió del salón, yo quede un poco perpleja por lo que me dijo y en un estado algo distraído tomé mis cosas y salí del salón de clases para encontrarme con los orbes azules que no me dejaban tranquila.

Tal vez si tenía sentimientos fuertes por Peeta.

...

-¿Kat?- Preguntó mi "novio".

-¿Si?

-Has estado callada y distraída desde el segundo período.

Tenía razón desde lo que me dijo Annie la pregunta de si mis sentimientos hacia Peeta eran fuertes, no dejaba mi cabeza. De hecho no había reparado muy bien en el hecho de tener un helado de fresa en mis manos y de estar en esta amplia plaza con un adonis a mi lado.

Estábamos sentados en una banca de color verde al frente de unos juegos donde unos cuatro niños jugaban felices, con sus madres y algunos padres observándolos.

-Sí, lo siento es que Annie me dijo algo que me dejo pensando eternamente.

-¿Qué te dijo el demonio en miniatura?- En ese momento un mensaje llego al celular de Peeta, por la pantalla pude ver que era la mencionada.

_"Yo lo sé todo, no me insultes. xoxo"_

-Ella me asusta- Dije después de leer el mensaje y no pude evitar mirar alrededor, para ver si estaba espiándonos o alguien lo hacía por ella.

-A mi igual.- Aceptó él, volviendo a poner su celular en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué te dijo mi amada hermana?- Volvió al tema luego de un rato.

¿Qué se supone que es lo que debo decir?

-Quiero una cita.- Solté de pronto. No sabía lo que había dicho, pero mi boca hablo por sí sola.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero una primera cita contigo. No quiero que sea esto mentira.- Y el vomito verbal había vuelto con más fuerza.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí- Para que negar si mi subconsciente había sacado sin autorización lo que de verdad quería.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías.- Rió Peeta con Júbilo y me beso, me beso la punta de la nariz, mis mejillas y mis labios... Nos besamos como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-Estaré encantado de tener una cita con usted Srta. Everdeen- Susurró sobre mis labios.

**-O-**

**Gracias por los fantásticos 82 reviews, ¡a ver si llegamos pronto a los 100! Gracias preciosas, valéis vuestro peso en oro ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**********_Como siempre, dedicado a ellas, las que me animan a seguir aquí, las que están conmigo a pie de cañón, las que con un simple hola me alegran el día, las que me quieren por lo que soy, las que saben animarme a pesar de las circunstancias las que se han convertido en todo en tan poco tiempo...ellas saben perfectamente quienes son y saben que estaré siempre para ellas, igual que sé que ellas siempre estarán ahí para mi. Os amo._**

**-_En este capítulo la autora ha decidido narrar en presente y no en pasado, por lo que será como si estuviese sucediendo, he preferido avisaros para que no os confundáis. No os robo más tiempo, disfrutad de lo que adapté-_**

**Cap 11**

Salgo de la ducha y camino por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto sin ver nada realmente, porque mi cabeza está llena de posibles atuendos para el día de hoy y mi cita. Peeta llegará en una hora y no sé que ponerme, me dijo que era una sorpresa.

Es viernes, han pasado cuatro días desde mi vomito verbal y la invitación a salir y a pesar que fui yo la de la idea, Peeta se rehúso a que yo organizara las cosas, no me opuse, ya que no tenía ni pista alguna de cómo hacer una cita.

Estoy sentada en mi cama, mirando el armario ¿qué me debo poner? Ni siquiera sé dónde vamos como para tener una noción. Siento golpes en la puerta, me asustó pensando que Peet llegó temprano y yo no estoy lista, luego quito esa idea de la cabeza, porque no llegaría sin decirme. Me pongo una bata y bajo a abrir.

Es sólo Annie.

-Hola, te vengo a ayudar.- Dice y pasa con una bolsa en la mano, camina en dirección a mi habitación.

-Gracias, Annie.- Le agradezco abrazándola cuando ya estamos en mi pieza.

-Supuse que como mi hermano no te ha dicho nada, no sabes que ponerte. Yo, en cambio, sí sé un poco más que tú y tengo el atuendo adecuado para el día de hoy.

Saca una chaqueta de mangas tres cuartos color gris, una blusa azul rey de tiritas que no era apretada pero que igual estilizaba y tenía encaje del mismo color en el escote en V, unos pantalones apretados negros y unas bailarinas grises con un toque de brillo muy sutil en los bordes.

-Es hermoso- La felicito.

-Ahora vístete rápido para ver tu maquillaje y tu peinado.

-De acuerdo.- No me molesto en salir de la habitación, ella está tan ocupada en sacar lo necesario para arreglarme que no se dará cuenta de mi desnudez. Elijó un bonito conjunto de ropa interior azul del mismo tono de la blusa también con apliques de encaje, me quito la bata y me pongo los interiores, me acerco a la cama y me pongo los pantalones seguido por la blusa y por último los zapatos. No me pongo la chaqueta, ya que aun no hace frío y será para más entrada la noche, además recién son las seis de la tarde.

Annie me sienta y comienza a aplicarme cosas en la cara, yo sólo me dejo hacer, porque sé que no me dejará como payaso y buscará lo que más le gusta a Peeta.

-Así que...- Comienza.

-Suéltalo Annie.- Le digo riendo.

-No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, cuéntame cómo paso esto por tu cabeza.

-Annie esto ya lo hablamos- Repito como por tercera vez en la semana.- Estábamos sentados en la plaza y yo simplemente le dije que quería una cita, no quería que esto fuera mentira, además que lo de Delly y tu conversación me hizo pensar en ciertas cosas que antes no pensaba.

-¿Como en lo mucho que te gusta mi hermano?- Pregunta.

-Sí, por ejemplo eso o que no lo quiero ver con nadie más o que en la mañana despierto con la necesidad de verlo y ando soñando despierta todo el día, etc., etc.

-Interesante, yo sé lo que es eso, pero creo que he interferido lo suficiente. No te daré más pistas. Y por cierto, tienes razón con lo de Delly, no la soporto.

-Sí, no me da muy buena espina, no creo que deje a Peeta tranquilo sólo porque está conmigo.

-Exacto, no hay que fiarse de ella, no creo que sea mala idea que te pases por la casa muy seguido la próxima semana.

-Estaré pendiente.

-Ok tu maquillaje está listo.- Dice alegre.- Ahora tu cabello.

Siento que mi pelo queda divido en pequeños montones, Annie los peina y los moldea con una ligera crema. Luego de unos minutos mi cabellos parece de portada, pero muy natural, mis ondas caen en cascada por mis hombros y parte de mi espalda, esta lustroso y sedoso.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho- Habla cuando me veo de pie frente al espejo, ubicándose detrás de mí. Mis piernas se ven largas y torneadas por tan apretados pantalones, la blusa cae ligera, mi torso se ve sinuoso y deja ver un poco donde se unen mis senos, pero no de manera grotesca, lo justo y necesario. Cuando me pongo la chaqueta, sólo para probar me doy cuenta de que hace ver mi cintura pequeña gracias al corte que posee. Además el maquillaje es suave, pero hace ver mis ojos profundos y mis labios llenos con un color natural.

-Eres un genio.- La agradezco con otro abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, yo me voy, mi hermanito llegará en menos de diez minutos.

Caminamos a la puerta de entrada donde la despido, cierro la puerta, voy a mi cuarto por un pequeño bolso de tira larga, es casual al igual que el atuendo que me trajo Annie, pongo mi celular, dinero, un espejo de mano y meto la chaqueta. Vuelvo al primero piso y espero por ese golpe en la puerta que hará que mi respiración se acelere.

Espero, espero, espero...

Y ese golpeteo suena, me levanto con un salto y abro la puerta con cuidado. Lleva su cabello despeinado como siempre, sus ojos azules brillan, una sonrisa adorna su rostro. Unos jeans azules casi negros cubren sus piernas, una camisa blanca con cuello en V mostrando su torso y una chaqueta negra descansa en su brazo.

-Hola- Musito.

-Hola. Te ves hermosa.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal.- Entramos a mi casa y me da un beso en los labios, es un beso que no pide más, es uno de esos besos que es sólo para disfrutar la cercanía, el tipo de beso que le das a una persona que de verdad quieres.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo. Él me pregunta si vamos y respondo afirmativamente, tomó el bolso y nos subimos al coche.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto.

-Bueno vamos al Capitolio, pero no te diré lo que haremos ahí.

-Pero, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.- Me cruzo de brazo y hago un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero créeme que te gustará. Te diré que no es ningún lugar lujoso o algo por el estilo.

-Eso no vale, ya lo sé.- Digo- es cosa de ver mi ropa, si fuésemos a un lugar de ese estilo, Annie no me hubiese puesto esto.

-Entonces, no te puedo seguir ayudando.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese insistir un poco más, mi celular suena, veo el identificado y es Haymitch, deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar.

-Hola, hija.

-Hola papá ¿sucede algo?

-Nada, sólo quería saber si ya te habías ido con Peeta.

-Sí, estamos camino al Quemador, ¿tú estás en la casa?

-No, sigo en la oficina, de eso te quería hablar. Lo que pasa es que iré a cenar donde Effie y después tengo que volver a la estación, hubo un importante caso en la Capital y piden la ayuda de todos los policías de la región, entonces no podré ir a quedarme a casa.

-¿Pero está todo bien?- Mi voz suena preocupada.

-Sí, sólo algún otro loco, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda ¿Crees que puedas ir a dormir con los Mellark? Me sentiré más relajado si no pasas la noche sola.

-Sí, no creo que tengan problema.- Respondo.

-Bueno, tengan cuidado chicos. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde hija.

-Bueno papá. Cuídate.- Él cuelga.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunta Peeta.

-Sí, pero pidieron su ayuda en un caso, todos los policías de la región deben estar en eso. Preguntó si puedo dormir en tu casa está noche, dice que se sentirá más tranquilo.

-Amo a tu padre. Me da la perfecta excusa para llevarte a mi cama.- Dice con esa voz baja y seductora que me enloquece.

No respondo nada, por miedo de como sonará mi voz, sólo asiento y mi compañero se ríe, por lo que se gana un golpe en el brazo. A los pocos minutos y gracias a su premura tras el volante llegamos a la ciudad, la cual se veía muy viva; muchas personas caminaban por la bahía, las tiendas estaban todas abiertas, algunos puestos de artesanías adornaban las calles y los restaurantes estaban a no dar más.

Peeta se baja y me abre la puerta con cuidado, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por las calles, su mano toma con fuerza la mía y con ese mismo brazo rodea mis hombros.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde vamos? ¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunto cual niña pequeña en un viaje por carretera.

-Tranquila, una calle más y llegamos.

En un minuto doblamos a la derecha y veo una feria, sí una feria como esas de las películas, con miles de juegos, montañas rusas, carruseles, ruedas de la fortunas, algodón de dulce, fruta bañada en caramelos, miles de parejas riendo y amigos corriendo, puestos de desafíos con peluches de premio y más.

-¿Una feria?- Pregunto ante algo que ya sabía.

Peeta pasa su mano por su cabello algo nervioso.

-Sí ¿te parece bien?

-Me encanta.- Me tiró a sus brazos y lo beso.

-Entonces vamos.- Vuelve a tomar mi mano y entramos juntos.

Nos dirigimos a un puesto de dulces y Peet nos compra a cada uno un algodón de azúcar sin escuchar mis reclamos de que yo era perfectamente capaz de pagar por mí. Luego fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, como la fila no era muy alta, subimos pronto.

-Supongo que no mentías cuando una vez me dijiste que no sufrías de miedo a las alturas.- Dice con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no, no soy una niñita. Ese es Marvel, él le tiene miedo a las cosas.

Nos reímos acuestas de nuestro amigo y Peeta me abraza, para que me acurruque en su pecho. Cuando llegamos a la cima del juego nos besamos, y este beso es igual al que no dimos cuando me fue a buscar. El tipo de beso que les das a las personas que quieres.

Seguimos con la dinámica de tratar de subirnos a todo lo posible, sin vomitar los dulces, frutas bañadas y chocolates que nos habíamos comido. Luego antes de que nos tuviésemos que retirar, Peeta trata de conseguirme un peluche en un desafió de puntería, que consistía en disparar a seis patos que se paseaban en frente, obviamente lo consiguió y me dio un gato gigante, que entre sus patas tenía un corazón que decía _I love you_. Mi novio, quería darme un oso, pero a mí me gustaban más los gatos y un oso era muy común, son mejores los gatos.

Caminamos devuelta al coche para dejar el regalo que me había dado.

-Lo pase increíble. La perfecta cita.- Le digo, rozando sus labios en un próximo beso.

-Yo igual. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.- Y me besa, ahora el beso cambia, hay cariño y ternura en él, pero también ese deseo que nos identifica a él y a mí, esa necesidad por estar juntos y tratar de fundirnos. Su lengua acaricia la mía en una danza dentro de nuestras bocas, nuestros labios encontraron el ritmo y se mueven en sincronía. Mis manos van a su pelo, dando pequeños tirones y las suyas a mis caderas, pegándome mi cuerpo al suyo propio.

Nos separamos por aire y dejamos pequeños besos en el quiebre.

-¿Lista para irte?- Pregunta.

-Sí. Gracias por todo.

El camino fue rápido, gracias a la conducción de mi acompañante y en veinticinco minutos estuvimos fuera de su casa.

Peet estaciona en el garaje y entramos a la casa por la puerta que se encuentra en frente. Al entrar me doy cuenta de que no se ve ni es escucha a Annie, pero la casa no está vacía, ya que se encuentra Portia y Plutarch, los padres de Peeta y Annie.

-Hola- Portia me mira distinto y con una sonrisa enorme.- ¿Nada que decirnos Peeta? ¿Nadie a quien presentarnos?

-No sé por qué les presentaría a Katniss si la conocen desde que nació.- Dice mi novio divertido. Ambos lo miran para que me presente.- Bueno, mamá papá ella es Katniss Everdeen, mi novia.

Plutarch y Portia se levantan con enormes sonrisas en el rostro y me abrazan.

-Sabíamos que terminaríais juntos, mañana haremos un almuerzo, para celebrar. Kat, cariño dile a Haymitch que venga, además él ingrato ya nunca se pasa por aquí.- Yo me rió contagiados por su alegría.

-Yo le diré que se haga un espacio en su trabaja, para venir mañana.- Respondo feliz.

-Mamá- Habla Peeta.- ¿Kat se puede quedar? es que Haymitch tiene que pasar la noche en la estación

-Por supuesto que puede, sin embargo, deben comportarse.- Mis mejillas enrojecen y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Todos ríen por mi comportamiento.

-No ocasionaremos problema.- Contesta Peeta.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!- Exclama Portia antes de volver a abrazarnos. Luego se despide con su esposo para ir a dormir, ya que son pasadas las diez y media.

-Al menos sé que le agrado a tus padres.

-Boba, siempre te han amado.

-Por cierto ¿soy tu novia?- Digo con una sonrisa.

En ningún momento, quedamos en ser novios de verdad, sólo en que ya no habría venganza. Pero no pusimos término a lo nuevo que teníamos, a pesar de que yo pensase en él como mi novio, mi verdadero novio, no existía el título oficial.

Era como un acuerdo tácito el que fuésemos novios.

Verdaderos novios.

-Sí, eres mi novia. Sólo mía.- Me da un beso con cariño y subimos a su cuarto tomados de la mano, como si fuese imposible que perdiésemos por completo el contacto.

Voy al armario de Peeta y tomó una camisa al azar, la dejo encima de la cama y voy al baño, para lavarme la cara y sacar el maquillaje que Annie aplicó con dedicación. Vuelvo a la habitación y Peeta ya está en la cama con su pecho desnudo y unos pantalones de pijama.

Me saco con cuidado la ropa y quedo solo con interiores, para ponerme la camisa de mi novio. No me aburriré de escuchar esa palabra en mis pensamientos, Peeta Mellark era mi novio, mío, mi novio, novio. ¡Qué bien sonaba! Me deleito mentalmente.

-No pongas a prueba mi autocontrol Katniss.- Dice viéndome con su camisa que traslucía mi ropa interior y apenas cubría la mitad de mi trasero.

-Está bien.- Me meto rápidamente en la cama y me acurruco a su lado. Él me abraza sin pensarlo, nos quedamos tumbados largo rato y el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí, las caricias de Peeta en mi cabello hacen el sopor aún más fuerte y cuando estoy entrado al mundo de la inconsciencia, mi novio habla.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunta en un susurro tímido.

-Sí, Peeta si quiero.- Hago el esfuerzo de alzar mi rostro y lo beso con suavidad.

-Gracias, Katniss. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.- Y con eso dicho me duermo.

**-O-**

¡Lo han dicho! ¡lo han dicho! ¿Ya estáis contentas? :D

_Gracias amores, enserio. Gracias también a los Guest y a todos aquellos que me seguís en las sombras, dais fav y sobretodo a todos los que comentáis y me animáis a continuar. ¡Ya casi (espero que lleguemos tras este capítulo) llegamos a los **100 reviews**! Muchas gracias :)_

**Con mucho amor y cariño. **

**Laura/Effie.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**"Para ti p****orque es real, no es un sueño." - Ef**_

**Cap 12.**

La luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, era suave y gris, al parecer el día estaba nublado ala contrario de ayer. Un fuerte brazo me rodeaba por la espalda, me giré sobre este abrazo y quede enfrente de un dormido Peeta, sus labios estaban levemente entre abiertos, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, sus respiración acompasada y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios. Era hermoso.

Miré su mesita y el reloj indicaba que eran cerca de la diez, era hora de levantarse, por lo que me puse a despertar a mi novio...novio...

Besé su mejilla y comencé a descender por su mandíbula, sentí como se removía y soltaba un suspiro. Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y abrió los ojos por completo. Su preciosa mirada azul estaba algo perdida, hasta que se fijo abajo y me vio, su sonrisa se expandió y acercó sus labios a los míos, nos sumisos en otro tierno beso.

-Hola.- Dije cuando nos separamos.

-Hola.- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bajemos para tomar desayuno.

-Sí, vamos.- Me respondió.

Nos levantamos él se fue al baño, yo me puse los pantalones de ayer y fui a la habitación de Annie.

-Pasa.- Dice mi mejor amiga después de que golpeé.

-Hola, Ann.

-Hola tú.- Me saludó con una sonrisa.- Supongo que necesitas algo que ocupar ¿cierto?

-Sí, por favor.

-Claro ¿cómo les fue anoche?- Pregunta casi gritando.

-Bien, la cita fue perfecta.-Hable, con mi cabeza metida en una armario lleno de camisas, blusas, chalecos y jerséis, separados por temporadas y ordenados por color. Saqué una blusa azul vivo y un chaleco de hilo delgado negro.- Luego vinimos aquí y me presento frente a tus padres.

-¿Por qué te presento frente a mis padres?-Dejé lo que había elegido en la cama y me quité la camisa de Peeta para ponerme la ropa.- Espera... No me digas que... ¡Cómo se me paso eso! ¡Son novios oficialmente!- Saltó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y me abrazo.

Yo me reí de su alegría y la abracé de vuelta.

-¡Somos cuñadas!-Se separó de mi y comenzó a dar saltitos con aplausos.

Me terminé de vestir y para ese entonces mi mejor amiga ya se había ido como un torbellino, para hablar con Portia y a comer algo. Antes de salir de ahí le robé unas zapatillas azul, parecidas al tono de la blusa y fui hasta el cuarto de Peeta para tomar mi móvil y enjuagarme los dientes.

Ya no había nadie en la habitación, seguramente Peet se encontraba abajo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y marqué el número del móvil de mi padre, para avisarle lo del almuerzo.

-Hola Kat.

-Hola papá ¿cómo estás?

-Cansado, pero ahora me voy a casa, para dormir algo. ¿y tú?

-Yo muy bien. Te llamaba para decirte que Portia quiere hacer un almuerzo familiar hoy, para celebrar que Peeta y yo estamos juntos.- Me reí y él me siguió- así que, que dice que _tienes _que venir, además de que hace tiempo no lo haces.

-Claro, dile que no se preocupen, estaré allí alrededor de las dos.

-Ok, papá. Nos vemos.

-Chao Kat.

La llamada terminó, mientras bajaba las escaleras sentía más ruido, un revuelo ocurría en la primera planta. No fui a la cocina como tenía planeado, si no que seguí el ruido y fui a la sala principal. Ahí vi a unos señores de la misma edad de Portia y Plutarch que abrazan a los mismos, una Annie un poco más atrás con una mirada despectiva y a un Peeta siendo abrazado por una despampanante rubia, ella trataba de pegar todo su cuerpo al de él, mientras que él trataba de guardar las distancias. Eso sólo ayudo a sentirme un poco mejor, sin embargo, los celos corrían por cada célula de mi ser.

Esa era Delly Cartwright, la cual al parecer había llegado antes de lo planeado y estaba abrazando a mi novio.

Mi novio.

Mío.

Me acerqué a ellos y carraspeé la garganta, lo cual fue suficiente para que ella soltase un poco su agarré, lo cual fue suficiente para que Peeta la corriese, me tomase por la cintura y me pegase al costado de su torso, impidiendo que la tipa se volviese a pegarse a él y además le dejaba en claro que no estaba sólo.

Ella me miró a través de sus pestañas grumosas por la máscara de pestañas con aire desdeñoso.

-¿Tú no eres Katniss? ¿La amiguita de los Mellark?

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, Delly- Annie había aparecido para apoyarme. Cuanto la amaba- y de hecho...

-También es mi novia.- Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa plena, y yo no pude evitar sonreír de igual modo al ver su mandíbula desencajada y la rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Novia?

-Sí novia. Estuve tratando de conquistarla estos últimos dos años. Por fin aceptó.

Se acercaron Los Cartwright y los Mellark a saludar a Peeta, Annie y a mí.

-Peeta, tanto tiempo.- Se dieron leves abrazos entre sí y luego repararon en mi y como Peeta a pesar de saludar a los recién llegado no me soltó en ningún momento.

-Annie, cariño.- Saludaron a mi mejor amiga, antes de pedir una introducción a mi persona.

-Hola...

-Ella es Katniss Everdeen.- Dijo Plutarch.- Es la novia de Peeta.

Al parecer eso molestó un poco a los Cartwright.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó la señora al igual que su hija, al parecer la sordera era de familia.

-Sí -contestó Porta con un tono un poco brusco en comparación al que ella siempre utiliza.- Se conocen desde que nacieron, su padre es un gran amigo de nosotros, además Katniss siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Annie.

-Exacto. No podíamos esperar a que estuviesen juntos. Siempre lo deseamos.- Dijo un Sr Mellark muy contento.

-¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya todo está listo.- Agregó mi suegra.

-Fantástico.

Dejaron las maletas que traían en la misma sala, con la intención de acomodarlas más tarde, todos caminaron hacia el salón y Peeta seguía sin soltarme. Nos quedamos un poco más atrás de los adultos y Delly.

-Gracias Annie.- Dije despacio.

-De nada. No la soporto, que se cree para tratarte y mirarte así. Y además quien se cree.

-No te preocupes, si se pone peor, yo la pondré en su lugar. Nadie trata mal a mi novia.- Dijo Peeta con voz segura y baja, ya que todos hablábamos en susurros.

-Gracias.- Mi novio me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta la terraza y a pesar de que estaba nublado había bochorno por lo que estaba cálido, bastante y me vi en la necesidad de sacarme el chaleco negro. Las personas se comenzaron a sentar en una mesa completamente servida con pasteles pan, té, etc. etc. Amaba los desayunos que hacía Portia, eran muchos mejores que el bol de cereales que comía en mi casa.

Peeta me tomó de la mano y me sentó a su lado, por desgracia me vi en la obligación de quedar frente a Delly, aunque no me iba a aplacar, Peeta era mi novio y tenía que hacerla entender por las buenas o las malas que él era mío y que yo no era una nenita que no luchaba.

-Portia, se me ha olvidado decirte, Haymitch dice que como alrededor de las dos estará aquí.- Le sonrió con sinceridad a mi suegra.

-¡Oh! Eso es espléndido querida, Los Odair también vendrán por supuesto, será un hermoso almuerzo familiar.

-¿Y por qué la ocasión?- Preguntó el Sr Cartwright con verdadero interés.

-Para celebrar que Katniss es oficialmente parte de la familia. Además nunca está demás compartir con los amigos.- Dijo Plutarch.

La conversación siguió entre ellos, mientras que yo trataba de concentrarme en comer, en disimular las caricia que Peeta me regalaba bajo la mesa, contestar las preguntas de Annie sobre un paseo que podrías hacer a la playa la próxima semana cuando comiencen las vacaciones de y devolverle la feroz mirada a esa rubia.

Pronto el desayuno termino y con Peeta fuimos al jardín trasero a sentarnos al pasto y a platicar, mientras Annie ayudaba con los invitados y se encargaba de darle la habitación más alejada a Delly.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta mi pareja jugando con mis manos entre las suyas.

-La voy a matar.

Él se ríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Amo verte celosa, pero no quiero que vayas a la cárcel. Yo ya la conozco, no creo que se calme, pero no hará nada muy dramático.

-A lo de dramático te refieres a besarte a la fuerza o a secuestrarte.

-Secuestrarme.- Dice con cuidado.

-Gracias Peeta, eso de verdad me deja más tranquila, solamente sé que buscará la oportunidad perfecta para meterse en tus pantalones.- Dije molesta.

-Hey, tranquila. No dejaré que nada pase, sabes que a la que quiero es a ti.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, pero ¿recuerdas el día en que Gale me beso sin mi permiso?- Él asiente serio- Bueno imagina que tu hubieses sabido que eso podía pasar durante una semana y que además él se quedaría en mi casa. ¿Qué harías?

-Lo mato.- Dice serio.- Casi lo mato ese día.

-Sep, ¿ahora entiendes mi punto?

-Sí, entonces, ¿qué harás?- Su voz era un poco más ronca de lo normal.

-Demostrarle que eres mío, supongo.- Hablo como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, sólo osando mis labios con los de él, con mi lengua delineé el suyo inferior a lo que Peeta me dio permiso gustoso, era sinuoso, dulce y cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Sus manos se fueron a mi cintura, la cual acarició con cariño bajando un poco hasta mis muslos, mientras las mías tocaban su espalda y su nuca. Por mala suerte no pudimos continuar, ya que, una melodiosa y horrible voz nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen, pero Portia me dice que los Odair han llegado y que deben entrar.

-Con gusto Delly, gracias por venir a decirnos.- La contesté con una sonrisa falsa.

-Sí, claro lo que sea. Peetie, ¿no vienes?

-Sí, ¿vamos amor?- Me miró, se levantó y me tendió su mano.

-Por supuesto.

Delly se fue dando zancadas indignada, mientras nosotros íbamos a paso perezoso con risas fuertes por la gracia de la rubia esa, a pesar de estar preocupada debía admitir que era graciosa ver como la atormentábamos.

Entramos y vimos a nuestros amigos junto a sus padres. Los cuatro se acercaron a nosotros.

-Hola Sra. Odair- La saludé, mientras Peeta estaba ocupado con Finnick.

-Hola, querida hace tiempo no te veía, ya no vas a casa tan seguido. Me tienes abandonada.- Dijo con ternura.

-Lo siento, pero prometo la próxima semana estar por allá.

Ella ríe, asiente y se va a saludar a mi novio. Saludo al padre de Glimmer y luego a Finnick.

- Peeta me contó. Me alegro por ustedes.- Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Finn.

-Katniss Everdeen ¡Cómo no me contaste!

-Perdónperdónperdónperdónperd ón.- Pedí sin respirar.

-Sólo porque estoy muy feliz.- Me abrazó- Este idiota si vale la pena.

-Oye- Dijo mi novio volviendo a mi lado.

-No como el idiota de Hawthorne.

-Eso es cierto- Acotó Annie que se había unido a la conversación junto con Finnick.- Tal vez algún día saldrás con un hombre que no sea idiota.

-Gracias por el apoyo, yo también los quiero. Además Kat no va a volver a salir con nadie más.

-Si es de cariño.- Le dije y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Glimmer!- Apareció el gigante de Marvel con la boca llena, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Osito!

-¿Salgamos?- Sugirió Finnick, ya que la escena entre Marvel y su hermana se había puesto demasiado romántica, rayando en lo porno con sus besos.

Salimos al jardín donde los Mellark, Cartwright y Odair hablaban animadamente. Delly estaba en una esquina hablando, más bien chillando, con alguien en el teléfono. Hicimos una especie de círculo sentados en el pasto, hablando de tonterías, mientras las nubes comenzaban a correrse dejando ver un brillante sol y un despejado cielo azul.

Luego de varios minutos llego Haymitch el cual luego de saludar a mis amigos y a Peeta y darle un pequeño ultimátum, se unió al grupo de los adultos y comenzaron a arreglar las cosas para el almuerzo, yo me levanté y fui a ayudar a Portia con el almuerzo.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola Portia, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Puedes aliñar las ensaladas que están ahí?

-Sí.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos pasamos unos veinte minutos hablando sobre Edward, dónde me contaba anécdotas que no sabía de su infancia, a pesar, de siempre haber sido una constante de ella, nunca me enteré de como había llenado una vez el champú de su padre de color azul, porque estaba aburrido. O cuando a unos de sus primos sin querer le quebró la nariz con un bate de béisbol.

-Portia ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime.

-¿Qué sucede con Delly?

Ella me sonrió con ternura.

-Primero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Peeta nunca le ha hecho caso y desde hace años solo viene hablando de ti.

Yo me sonrojé y ella continuo.

-Mira, Delly siempre ha tenido una raro fijación, desde los cinco años quería hacer a Peeta su mejor amigo y ahora su novio.

-Ahh, ok...

-Pero, querida te doy toda la autorización para un pequeño escarmiento. No creas que no me di cuenta de lo antipática que fue contigo.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, antes de que sigan planeando más venganzas, debo robarte a Kat un momento.- Dijo una aterciopelada voz entrando a la cocina.

-Está bien, pero no se demoren mucho que en diez minutos estará servido.

-Bueno, las ensaladas ya están listas.

-Gracias cariño.

Tomé la mano de Peeta y salimos de la cocina y subimos las escaleras que estaban cerca y lejos de las personas. Llegamos al tercer piso, donde sólo había una habitación que era el estudio de Peeta y Annie que era un amplio espacio dividido entre diseño, libros de medicina e instrumentos. Además había un pasillo que daba a una pared de vidrio y arriba daba acceso a una azotea que con una ventana dejaba ver las estrellas en la noche.

Apenas pusimos un pie en el último piso de la inmensa casa, Peeta me acorralo contra la pared, pegando sus caderas a las mías y dejando besos mojados en mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma. Mis manos por inercia se fueron a sus cabellos y espalda.

-Te he extrañado.

-Yo igual- Suspiré.

Hace casi tres días que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de estar juntos y se sentía como una eternidad, mi cuerpo lo pedía como respirar, incluso más. Sus caricias, besos, toques, unirnos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.

Su mano derecha se deslizo por debajo de mi blusa y acarició mi seno por sobre la delgada tela del sostén. Solté un gemido, esa simple caricia mando miles de corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Besé su cuello y a cambio me regalaba roncos gruñidos cuando tocaba ciertos puntos o mordía su lóbulo.

Su toque se movió por debajo del sujetador, provocándome gemidos más fuertes cuando sentí sus dedos apretando mi pezón que se puso duro como piedra. Mordí su cuello, para callarme y él respondió con una arremetida contra mí, lo que hizo tres cosas. Una: sentir su potente erección. Dos: que me dio el impulso para alzarme, por lo que quede con mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Tres: una fricción imposible entre nuestros sexos.

-Debemos parar.- Habló la parte racional de mi cerebro.

-No puedo. ¿No sientes como me tienes?

-Mmm sí y tú no sabes lo húmeda que estoy, pero nos esperan abajo.- Nuestras voces eran tan roncas e irregulares por el deseo, que nos costaba hablar con coherencia.

-No puedes hablarme así y esperar que pare.- Sus labios se volvieron a estrellar con los míos en un beso desesperado.

-Tenemos qué.- Hablé entre jadeos cuando nos separamos.

-Lo sé.- A pesar de eso volvió a besarme con ahínco.

Se separó de mí y me vio un rato, debía tener mi cara sonrojada, mis ojos más oscuros con pupilas dilatadas y los labios rojos e hinchados, sin embargo, una sonrisa que llego hasta sus ojos, los cuales iluminaron su rostro.

-Te quiero.- Dijo simplemente.

-Te quiero.- Contesté.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, me bajó dejándome en mis pies, me ayudo a acomodar las ropas que él había desalineado e hizo lo mismo con mi cabello; me dio un besito en los labios, me tomó de la mano y me llevo escaleras abajo.

_Peeta __POV_

El almuerzo paso tranquilo, sin contar que Katniss estaba extrañamente cariñosa marcando territorio frente a Delly, no es que me queje... me encantaba, sobretodo ver como mi novia trataba de proteger lo que era suyo, era como una confirmación de que en verdad me quería y podría pecar de incrédulo, mas luego de estar dos años tras una persona y que solo en casi un mes acepte ser tu pareja de la nada y que sea ella misma la que te pida la primera cita, no era algo de todos los días.

Cuando terminamos de comer y ayudamos a mi madre a limpiar la cocina le pedí a Kat que me acompañara. Eran cerca de las tres y media, el día se encontraba completamente soleado ahora y a pesar de que hacía un extraño calor en el Distrito, la brisa que corría te refrescaba.

Quería llevarla al prado, recuerdo que cuando descubrimos ese lugar fue a los catorce, hace poco había muerto mi abuela, era una de las personas que más quería y se había ido, recuerdo haber subido a la azotea sin dejar que nadie se me acercara, pero ahí apareció Katniss con mis galletas favoritas que ella misma hacía, me las tendió y se sentó a mi lado sin decirme nada y solo las lágrimas que antes se negaban a salir y tenían mi garganta con un horrible nudo comenzaron a salir, ella me abrazó en un silencio inmutable dejando desahogarme en su hombro, luego de un rato lo único que susurraba muy bajito era _tranquilo, estarás bien, tranquilo, déjalo salir_ una y otra vez hasta que me creí sus palabras.

Cuando hube calmado los sollozos, tomó mi mano y me obligó a salir, pasar al baño lavarme la cara, bajamos la escalera y en la cocina me sirvió un vaso de leche tibia, "vamos a caminar" me dijo y salimos al bosque que rodeaba mi casa, caminamos por horas ella me hablaba de muchas cosas que por ese momento olvidé que estaba triste y en esa caminata encontramos el más hermoso lugar. Era casi un perfecto círculo con un césped que por lo sedoso que se veía te daban ganas de tocarlo, flores naranjas, amarillas y blancas brotaban por doquier dejando un dulzón olor habían mariposas volando por los alrededores y el sol llegaba de lleno al lugar. Era tan hermoso que te preguntabas si habías muerto he ido al cielo.

Nos quedamos ahí por horas, hasta el crepúsculo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que debíamos volver y fue en ese lugar donde me di cuenta de que la quería, que no era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, que no era mi amiga, ni mi mejor amiga era la persona con la que quería estar en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Me tomó un año decidirme si intentar algo, dos años más en conseguirlo, pero aquí estaba... haciendo el mismo recorrido a través del bosque rodeándola con mi brazo y su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

Cuando llegamos al prado, estaba casi igual que aquel día, sólo que ahora los árboles alrededor también habían florecido gracias a la primavera.

No habíamos cruzado una palabra desde que salimos de la casa, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que teníamos miedo de romperlo. Ella avanzó hasta el centro del círculo y me miro con una sonrisa. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y cuando la hube alcanzado la besé, no era un beso de pasión desesperado y desenfrenado. Era calmado, amoroso, eran caricias con nuestros labios, sus manos fueron a su lugar favorito que era la parte posterior de mi cabeza, jugando con mi cabello y las mías se fueron a mi lugar favorito, su cintura la que acaricié con dedicación.

El beso se hizo más intenso, pero no perdió la nota de cariño en él. Pronto Kat quiso acariciar más y mi camisa desapareció y cayó en algún lugar cercano, supongo. Al mismo tiempo yo quise tocar más por lo que su blusa y sujetador también se fueron. Muchas veces nos habíamos desvestido, pero esta vez había algo distinto, era con más calma sin premura, como queriendo preservar cada momento.

Caímos al pasto con delicadeza, quedando yo encima de ella, acallando nuestros gemidos en nuestros labios, terminamos por sacar el resto de nuestras ropas con la misma suavidad y lentitud y entre en ella. Ninguno de los dos, a pesar, del placer cerró los ojos, nos miramos todo el tiempo y eso lo hizo aun más especial. Daba embestidas lentas y profundas y ella se alzaba hacia mí, para sentirme aún más cerca. Y como si lo hubiésemos planeado nos vinimos al mismo tiempo. Nos giré y la deje encima de mí mientras cada uno susurraba un "te quiero" al otro.

Sentí que esa frase quedaba corta, para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

[…]

_Katniss POV_

Estaba en mi habitación, ya era de noche y hacía un pequeño bolso para devolverme a la casa de los Mellark. Peeta y Haymitch estaban abajo platicando, mientras yo arreglaba todo.

Seguía en las nubes, aún no creí lo que había pasado en el prado con Peeta, fue tan profundo, delicado, tierno... fue perfecto y sabía perfectamente por qué, porque eso no había sido sexo, eso se llamaba hacer el amor, y aunque me asustaba hablar en términos tan grandes, tan pronto prefería no pensar demasiado y dejarme fluir.

Estaba flotando de un lado para otro cuando me acorde de mis pastillas, fui de inmediato a tomarme la de hoy que había y las metí rápidamente a mi bolso, cuando revisé que tenía lo necesario baje para encontrarme con mis dos hombres.

Mi padre había insistido en que me quedase con los Mellark, ya que mañana se pasaría todo el día en la estación y seguramente tendría que ir a Washington el lunes, para dar algo de unos informes y no quería que me quedase sola, ya que al parecer el supuesto sospechoso de no sé qué crímenes había merodeado el pueblo, aunque por lo menos, no ocasiono nada terrible.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?- Le pregunté antes de cruzar la puerta con mi novio.

-Sí, mañana te aviso si tendré que ir a la Capital.

-De acuerdo. Adiós papá.

-Chao Kat. Cuídense niños.

-No te preocupes Haymitch. Ten buena noche.

-Tu igual hijo.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la de Peeta otra vez, entramos y ya todos se habían ido, sólo quedaban Annie, Finnick, Portia, Plutarch, Peeta, los Cartwright y yo. Delly se vio bastante desanimada por verme ahí otra vez, lo cual me hizo sentir aún mejor.

Ya habíamos comido antes de ir a mi casa, así que, junto a Peeta nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, estábamos exhaustos, luego del día de hoy.

En su cuarto me puse mi pijama que era un short de rosa pálido y una blusa a juego de seda, me trencé el cabello, me lavé los diente y me metí a la cama, Peeta me siguió después con el mismo atuendo de ayer, nos acurrucamos como siempre, sus brazos rodeándome y mi cabeza acostada sobre su pecho. No supe cuándo ya estaba completamente dormida.

**-O-**

**¡Zorri Delly al acecho! ¿Ya la odiáis? JAJAJA**

**¿Cuan adorables son? Un Te quiero se les ha quedado corto para el momento que han vivido.. ¡chan, chan, chan!**

**Lo siento, casi se me pasa subir capítulo! Pero como compensa han pasado muchas cosas y el capítulo es más largo de lo normal, casi unas 2000 palabras más, sin exagerar!, es****pero que os haya gustado, ¡os quiero y millones de gracias ya hemos alcanzado los 100 reviews y todo gracias a vosotras preciosas mías (y preciosos por si hay algún chico por ahí)!**

**No sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que os gusta la historia, me animáis a seguir adaptando, de verdad, gracias.**

**Con mucho amor.**

_Effius._


	13. Chapter 13

**Completamente dedicado a mi preciosa monogotasdos, Felicidades preciosa mía, hoy es tu día. Te amo.**

**Cap 13.**

Sentí que algo ligero me rozaba la mejilla, sacándome del sopor impuesto por Morfeo. Lo que sea que ahora me tocaba se fue hacia mi nariz y luego hasta mis ojos cerrados, por un momento creí que era un bicho por lo que me tensé, pero cuando tocó mis labios supe quién era, despertándome por completo.

-Hola.- Dije cuando se separó de mis labios lo suficiente.

-Hola.- Me dio otro beso antes de sentarse a mi lado ayudándome a sentarme a mi vez.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté.

-Las nueve y media.

-De acuerdo.- Comencé a levantarme, pero Peeta me tomó de la cintura y volvió a dejarme en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.- Me rodeo con sus brazos y me dejo recostada en su pecho.

-¿Entonces?- Alcé mi cabeza, para mirarlo y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

-Sólo me gusta abrazarte.

-Eres un cursi, Peeta Mellark.- Me reí, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme más fuerte.

Me relajé en sus brazos hasta que me convertí hasta casi en una gelatina, quedamos en silencio durante quince minutos, simplemente abrazados, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Peet sin moverse.

-Delly.- Su voz era melosa en un claro intento de sonar tierna y provocativa al mismo tiempo, por la forma en que alargaba las vocales.

-Pasa.

¿Cómo explicar la satisfacción que sentí cuando nos vio abrazados en la cama? Su rostro se sonrojo, frunció el ceño y las palabras que sonaron de su boca fue en un tono bastante distinto con el que se presento.

-Portia me mandaba a decir que tenías que bajar Peeta, no me dijo que estuvieses con compañía.

-¿No te dijo? Qué raro, si ella sabía.- Peeta lo dijo con entre sarcástico e inocente.- Bueno aunque es normal que Katniss esté aquí conmigo, después de todo es mi _novia_.

-Sí, como sea. Tienen que bajar.- Dicho esto se retiro con una tremenda cara de indignación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta me reí a mandíbula abierta con mi novio siguiéndome, normalmente no me gustaba ser mala con las personas pero ella se lo merecía y estaba segura de que Portia la había mandado con su qué.

-Amo a mi suegra.- Dije entre las pocas risas que me quedaban.

-Eso ha sido divertido hay que admitirlo.

Yo asentí con avidez, mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba al baño con mi bolso.

-Tomaré un baño.- Le dije.

-De acuerdo.

Entré, cerré la puerta y di el agua, mientras esperaba que se pusiese tibia el agua, me saqué el pijama, tomé el acondicionador y champú de mi neceser. Me metí a la ducha y dejé que me relajara el caliente chorro de agua, tenía los ojos cerrados y el sonido de la ducha no me permitía escuchar mucho, así que, me sobresaltó de sobre manera cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió.

-¡Peeta, me asustaste!- Grité exaltada. Él estaba desnudo, entró conmigo y me apartó para ubicarse debajo del agua.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que ahorrar agua.

-Sí, claro... acabas de arruinar un perfecto baño.

Me di vuelta y dejé caer champú en mi mano, para después aplicarlo en mi mojado cabello.

-Perdón, déjame remediarlo.

Quitó mis manos de mi pelo y comenzó a darme suaves masajes, tocaba con tanta dedicación y con tal precisión que fue cosa de segundos, para estar completamente relajada, soltando leves gemidos de placer. Nos cambio de posición para sacarme la espuma, cuando no quedo nada más me digne a abrir los ojos, Peeta estaba detrás mío y podía sentir como se comenzaba a excitar en mi espalda baja, me volteé y empecé a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello, barbilla y hombro.

-Kat.-Gruño cuando pase mis manos por su miembro estimulándolo.

- Peeta.- Gemí cuando me devolvió la mano tocando mis pechos, retorciendo mis pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros.

Nos besamos con fiereza, introdujo sin ninguna consulta previa su lengua en mi boca, recorriendo cada espacio era una batalla campal que nunca nadie ganaría, mordió mi labio inferior lo que me hizo soltar un gemido mucho más fuerte. Sus manos bajaron de mis pechos a mi cintura hasta mi trasero y me dio impulso para rodearlo con mis piernas... y la fricción ¡Dios! Como deseaba tenerlo dentro mío.

-T-e necesito-Espeté entre gemidos cuando con su boca tomaba posesión se mis senos.

No dijo nada, simplemente puso su rostro frente mío, me miró con sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules y con una sola estocada fuerte me penetró.

-¡Ahh! Fuerte...

Peeta me embestía con demencia era un ritmo salvaje que me volvía completamente loca y a pesar de ser rudo el sexo había cambiado, en la forma en cómo nuestras miradas y manos estaban unidas y como mi novio suspiraba mi nombre entre estocadas. Era distinto, pero de buena forma, porque incluso el placer era aún mayor.

-Estoy cerca.-Le hice saber.

Su ritmo se hizo más constante y más profundo, no lo pude soportar más, ese nudo en mis estomago se hizo tan grande que en un segundo exploto en miles de corrientes eléctricas que atacaban mis extremidades, pronto sentí como Peeta me llenaba y apoyaba su frente en la mía, mientras disfrutábamos del orgasmo.

Luego de eso nos apresuramos en terminar de bañarnos, ya que, seguramente habíamos terminado desperdiciando más agua que aprovechando. Veinte minutos después de eso, de que me tomase la pastilla y de que Peeta me pidiese que ocupara una de sus camisas para vestir (no sé qué rara fijación tuviese con que usara sus prendas) bajábamos por las escaleras tomados de la mano.

En la cocina estaba Annie ignorando a una parlanchina Delly y a través del cristal del ventanal se veía en el patio a Portia y a Plutarch charlando.

-Por última vez Delly, no te diré nada más aparte de que mi hermano quiere a Katniss y ella a él, así que, hazte un favor y consigue una vida.

Mi mejor amiga se fue de la habitación muy molesta, ella nunca, nunca, nunca jamás le hablaría a alguien así, solté a Peeta y fui tras ella.

-¡Annie!- La llamé para que se detuviera, ya que estaba a punto de salir de la casa.

Se devolvió y me miró, vi en su cara que su enojo aún seguía, pero en menor grado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté.

-Es que ese intento de ser humano, lo único que hacía era preguntarme intimidades, cómo si quisiese saber por dónde atacar y no sé cuantas veces le dije que no diría nada, que estaban felices juntos y ¡aaaahh! No la pude soportar más. Exploté- Me explicó.

-Ya tranquila, se lo merecía. Déjala, tal vez algún día le salen neuronas y se le pasa.

Ella se rió ante mi comentario, pero de pronto se puso nerviosa.

-Dime que no dejaste a mi hermano solo con ella.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamé, con Annie corrimos hasta la cocina y nos quedamos en la puerta tratando de escondernos cuando escuchamos que estaban hablando.

-Peetie ¿por qué estás con ella?- Su tono era meloso y cada vez se acercaba más a mi novio.

-Porque la quiero ¿qué quieres Delly? Esto no te incumbe.

-Debe ser muy buena en la cama para que estés con ella, se ve tan poca cosa...

-Si no quieres que me olvidé de que eres mujer, deja de hablar de mi novia de esa forma.

-Pero Peetie...- Silencio...- Me asomé un poco más y vi como esa perra besaba a MI novio.

No sabía si entrar, si salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, si golpear a Delly o si golpear a Peeta.

-Espera.- Me dijo mi amiga tomándome por el brazo y justo en ese momento Peet la tomó por los hombros y la empujó rudamente hacia atrás.

-Mira Cartwright métete en la cabeza que nunca me gustaste ni en el más mínimo sentido y menos ahora que estoy en una relación, por favor, controla tus hormonas o compra un vibrador.

Sentí que alguien cerraba con furia la segunda puerta de la cocina, una de las que daba al patio además del ventanal.

-¿Kat?

¡Mierda! Con mi amiga nos quedamos paradas en shock detrás de la puerta Peeta salió y nos descubrió.

-Mmm hola.- Dije nerviosa.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué viste? Dime que no estás molesta, por favor. Fue ella y yo... Lo siento, por favor no termines conmigo. Yo la aparté. Me debiste escuchar, sé que me escuchaste. ¿Kat?... Pero

-Peet, Peeta... ¡PEETA!- recién en este momento se calló.- Para, no estoy molesta contigo, vi lo suficiente para saber que fue ella, con quién de hecho sí estoy bastante enojada. Sin embargo, me alegro como reaccionaste y gracias por defenderme-. Se acercó a mí a besarme, sin embargo, lo aparté.- Pero te vas a lavar esa boca antes de besarme no vaya a ser contagioso lo que sea que tenga Cartwright.

-Lamento interrumpirlos par de tórtolos, pero creo amiga- me hablo a mi- que no se debe quedar impune.

-Yo tampoco, Ann.- Le sonreí y sabía que por su cabeza se le ocurría algo.- Recuerda en mantenerlo simple, nada de explosiones de gases y cosas.

-Sí, sí. Iré con mi madre ella nos ayudara.

Yo me reí por como las dos mujeres Mellark se ponían a planear cosas contra una persona que simplemente me trataba mal o se metía conmigo, eran las mejores y adoraba como Portia se nos unía en estas cosas como si fuese una amiga más.

Peeta, no me había dado cuenta, pero se había ido... suponía que a su cuarto a hacer lo que le había pedido; por lo que, fui hasta el segundo piso y ahí estaba en el lavabo terminando de enjaguar sus dientes con algún líquido azul.

-Estoy listo para ser besado.- Dijo enfrente mío una vez que hubo salido del baño.

-Me alegro.- Le di un beso en los labios sólo un pequeño rocé con intención de ser algo más que se vio interrumpido por la sinfonía de nuestros estómagos hambrientos.

-Creo que primero debemos comer algo.- Dije, tomando su mano y llevándolo escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso, mi novio dijo que iría a la cocina a hacer café y que yo lo esperase en la mesa del jardín donde ya todo estaba servido.

Fui hasta ese lugar y al parecer todos comieron a excepción de nosotros dos. Annie estaba sentada en una banca al aire libre hablando con él que seguramente era Finnick, Portia y Plutarch revisaban unas paletas de colores, debía ser alguna remodelación que haría mi suegra, ya que a eso se dedicaba, los Cartwright no se veían por ninguna parte y Delly venía hacia mí con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

-Hola Katniss. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

-En la cocina haciendo café.- Contesté con cara de poker.

-¿En la cocina? ¿Te contó el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que me beso? ¿Qué nos besamos?

_Peeta POV._

-¿En la cocina? ¿Te contó el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos? ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que me beso? ¿Qué nos besamos?- Habló Delly.

-No fue necesario lo vi todo, pero creo que te equivocaste en la parte en que TÚ fuiste quién lo beso, en la parte en que te rechazo y corrió y en la parte en que te recomendó comprar un vibrador.- Kat estaba segura en su sitio con voz calmada.

Me acerqué a mi novia por detrás, deje las tazas en la mesa y tomé a Kat por la cintura, enfrentando a una iracunda Cartwright.

-Deja de molestarla, entiéndelo... No eres mi tipo, no lo fuiste, no lo eres, no lo serás. Busca un pasatiempo.

Su mirada era de ira completa, a pesar de eso, no agregó nada y cuando se daba la vuelta Katniss pronunció...

-Por cierto, él que lo hayas besado no te saldrá gratis.

Luego de un más tranquilo desayuno, mi madre y Annie se acercaron a Katniss para decirle algo sobre ir al centro comercial antes de almorzar, supuse que una pequeña amonestación por ese beso se estaba planeando cuando mi novia no tuvo problema en asistir... por algo que escuché Glimmer también iría y Marvel vendría para acá.

[...]

Nada muy importante paso el resto del día, excepto por la parte en que podría gozar de la compañía de Katniss por más tiempo, ya que Haymitch tendría que viajar y llegaría el martes de la capital. Acompañé nuevamente a mi novia a su casa por ropa y a despedirse momentáneamente de su padre.

Le pregunté muchas veces que era lo que habían comprado, pero se negaba a decirme y lo mismo paso con mi amiga Glimmer, mi madre y hermana. Me intrigaba saber qué es lo que pasaría, sin embargo, pronto fue de noche y no quedaba más remedio que esperar, por lo que me dormí abrazando a la persona más hermosa de este planeta.

A la mañana siguiente, nos preparábamos para el último día de instituto ya que después de este lunes no tendríamos clases hasta el siguiente, cuando se escuchó un gritó desde uno de los baños. Nos acercamos a ver qué sucedía... Una Delly con ojos llorosos por enojo y mirada de indignación con su cuerpo cubierto con una bata nos abría la puerta... Ok, esto no tenía nada de raro, pero si subías un poco la mirada podías ver su ex cabello dorado transformado en azul rey bien chillón, que llamaría la atención a cuadras de distancia.

Las reacciones eran muy diversas, Plutarch y yo tratábamos de contener la risa, Portia, Annie y Marvel rodaban el piso por las carcajadas, los Cartwright no se lo creían y Katniss tenía una mirada satisfactoria.

-No hay crimen sin castigo.- Dijo mi novia antes de irse... Yo me quedé un poco hasta que los padres de la afectada la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a su cuarto.

**-O-**

**¿Delly al ataque o atacada?**

**Adoro las duchas de los fics...**

**Un besazo amores y como siempre, gracias a todos por todo, favs, reviews, follows, Guests, gente de por las sombras... por todo y mucho más, gracias.**

**Effie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Ayer se me fué el santo al cielo, llegué a las tantas y me moría de sueño. Perdonarme.  
**

**Capítulo completamente dedicado a ellas tres. Sois mi dosis diária de risas, felicidad y amor.  
**

**Gracias.  
**

* * *

**Cap 14**

_Katniss POV_

Parecía un pitufo chillón y se lo merecía ¿quién se creía para besar a Peeta?

-No hay crimen sin castigo.- Dije con satisfacción antes de dejar tan rara y graciosa escena.

Portia, Finnick y Annie se reían a no poder más, mientras que Peeta y Plutarch trataban de mantener la compostura... pero la cara que habían puesto los Cartwright era un poema, su indignación por lo que le había hecho a su pequeña "princesa"... esa tiene de princesa lo que yo tengo de monja.

Luego de un rato sola en la cocina llegó mi mejor amiga con pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, por tanta risa.

-¿Qué ha sucedido luego de que me fui?- Pregunté.

-Portia se encarga de esos señores, Marvel ha desaparecido y Peeta...

-Aquí estoy.- Su aterciopelada voz llenó el lugar el hizo que el corazón se me acelerara.

-¿Qué ha sucedido luego de que me fui?- Pregunté.

Edward apresuró su paso hasta mí y me abrazó por la cintura antes de mirarme por sobre mi cabeza y negar con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Eres de armas tomar definitivamente y sobre todo con la ayuda de ellas- se giró a ver a Annie que tomaba un vaso de jugo tranquilamente.

-Creí que ya lo tenías claro- me reí- y si, de hecho la de la idea de teñirle el pelo fue tu madre junto con Glimmer ¿cierto Annie?

-Sí, nuestra madre tiene un lado que no conocíamos. Ahora si me disculpan tórtolos yo me voy con Finnick y no se vayan a ninguna parte en la noche, porque reuniré a los seis y organizaremos ese fin de semana a la playa.

-De acuerdo teniente.- Le dije a mi mejor amiga, la cual sólo sonrió en respuesta y se fue.

-¿Qué haremos?- Dijo Peeta que aún me tenía abrazada.

-No sé, me gustaría alejarme un poco de aquí.

-Opino lo mismo ¿vamos al cine?

-Sí hay una nueva película de Disney que quiero ver.- Dije emocionada cual niña de cinco años.

Peet alzó una ceja.

-Como si tú no vieses el Rey León al menos una vez al mes.- Mi novio, tenía la rara necesidad de ver esa película cada cierto tiempo, que era normalmente cada cuatro o tres semanas.

-¡Oye Simba es lo mejor!- Se defendió amurrado.

-Sí, cariño...- Le di unos golpecitos en su hombro, mientras me soltaba de su agarré.

Subimos a su habitación tomados de la mano, para arreglar nuestras cosas, yo tomé un bolso donde puse mi billetera, brillo labial, móvil y chaqueta. Me iba a cambiar la camisa de Peeta cuando este me detuvo.

-Anda así, te ves hermosa.

- Peeta no voy a salir ocupando ropa de hombre.

-Por favor, así todos sabrán que eres mi novia y te ves tan sexy con mi ropa.- Para remarcar lo que había dicho se acercó a mí y se puso a jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-De acuerdo, pero deja de hacer eso o no llegaremos nunca al cine.- Puse las manos en su pecho para apartarlo, obviamente yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero él lo entendió y se apartó.

Desabotoné los últimos tres botones de la camisa, tomé las puntas y les hice un nudo a un lado de mi cadera, no quedaba _tan_mal dejaba mostrar un poco de mi abdomen plano aunque no me quedaba para nada ajustada lo cual me agradaba, no le preste más atención al asunto ya que si a Peeta le gustaba y a mí también no existía ningún problema.

Salimos sigilosamente de la casa sin querer encontrarnos con alguien de la familia allegada, por suerte el objetivo se cumplió y en un visto y no visto estábamos en el coche camino al Capitolio.

-¿Cuál querías ver?-Preguntó Peeta cuando ya nos encontrábamos al frente de la cartelera, haciendo la fila para comprar las entradas cuando vimos a Gale con la que pude reconocer era la tipa con la que lo había encontrado hace semanas atrás.

-Brave (Valiente)- Respondí sin hacer mayor caso a la recién llegada pareja, pero pude notar que mi novio no estaba muy cómodo con la situación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No deseas irte? O ¿prefieres sacarle celos?- Preguntó serio.

-Sí, no y no, que no se te olvide que lo que tenemos ahora es **real**, no hagas que me enoje contigo.- Pronuncié con el ceño fruncido.

Me dio a cambio un tierno beso en la frente y tomó mi mano con más firmeza que antes. La fila avanzaba rápido y pronto estuvimos frente a la cajera pidiendo dos tickets que yo pagué luego de forzar a Peeta hacerlo, ya que tenía ideas muy claras de que las mujeres no pagaban... estúpido Neandertal caballero.

-La comida, si que la pagaré yo.- Dijo Peet seguro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te esperaré aquí.

Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar que era a unos cinco metros del puesto de comida, había unos bancos cerca, a mi derecha, así que, caminé hasta el lugar y me estuve ahí un rato mirando mi móvil hasta que una figura conocida me distrajo.

-Hey, Catnip.- Dijo Gale con voz nerviosa.

Me puse en guardia de inmediato y hablé con voz firme, pero tranquila.

-Hola Gale ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sólo quiero pedirte disculpas, nunca lo hice y me porté como un estúpido. Arruiné nuestra amistad y lo lamento de verdad. Ella es Madge, la conocí hace unos meses atrás y no quise decirte por cobarde y por el pedazo de mierda que soy, creí que si terminaba contigo no querrías ser mi amiga y actué de la peor forma posible y para empeorar las cosas me comporté como psicópata cuando te vi con Peeta y juro que no sé explicar mi comportamiento, sólo necesito saber si hay una forma de que me perdones.

-Acepto tus disculpas Gale.- Le sonreí- pero no seré tú amiga nuevamente o al menos no por un largo tiempo.

-Lo entiendo y te agradezco que las aceptes.

En ese momento apareció Peeta y se puso a mi lado, con una mano tomó a bandeja con la comida y la otra la envolvió en mi cintura posesivamente.

-No te preocupes Peeta, todo está bien ¿verdad Catnip?

-Sí, todo lo está, Gale ya se iba.

-Te buen día.- Mi ex se despidió y Peeta me miró con una cara interrogativa.

-Sólo quería pedirme perdón por todo, supongo que los días de psicópata han terminado ¿tienes todo?

-Sí, bebidas extra grandes, chocolates y palomitas, ¿entramos?

-Claro- tomé su mano y fuimos hasta la persona que se encargaba de revisar los boletos.

Habíamos tenido la suerte de encontrar una función que empezaba unos diez minutos después de que llegamos, por lo que cuando entramos a la sala las luces ya se habían apagado y los trailers ya estaban acabando. Nos sentamos en la última fila de al fondo, ya que, desde siempre ese era mi lugar favorito. No había muchas personas, pero no estaba vacía.

Nos sentamos, acomodamos los vasos en los brazos de los asientos, Peeta se quedo con el cubo de palomitas y yo con los chocolates... ambos eran para compartir obviamente, ya que era demasiado para una sola persona. La película comenzó y Peeta me rodeó con su brazo, instintivamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y solté un suspiró de satisfacción, de vez en cuando sus labios buscaban los míos o viceversa, aunque no lo transformábamos en casi una escena porno como la mayoría de las parejas lo hace en el cine.

La película se me pasaba rápido, ya que, era bastante entretenida y bonita, además que cualquier cantidad de tiempo se me hacía escasa si tenía a Peeta a mi lado.

-Te quiero.- Salió de mis labios sin previo aviso como un susurró débil, pero que estaba segura que él escucharía.

-Yo también, Katniss.

Salimos apenas comenzaron los créditos tomados de la mano sonriendo como idiotas. Era hora de almuerzo para entonces y a pesar de estar llena por las golosinas mi estomago estaba exigiendo comida de verdad.

-Tengo hambre.- Dije poniendo mi mano sobre mi barriga.

-Cómo puedes tener tan buen cuerpo si comes cada cinco minutos.

Le saqué la lengua, aunque yo tampoco me lo explicaba pero no le daba mayor importancia, era mejor para mí.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar a comer algo?- Dijo luego de un rato de silencio por mi parte.

-Claro ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Podemos ir a La Bella Italia.

-¡Sí! Muero por unos canelones.

-Entonces vayamos.

Salimos del cine y caminamos hasta el auto que estaba estacionado a sólo unos cuantos metros de ahí. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos, eran alrededor de veinte minutos a pie por lo que le propuse a Peeta ir caminando, dijo que no tenía problema ya que a él también le gustaba pasear.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunté.

-Nada... sólo que quiero ir a comprar un libro.

-Vamos luego de comer, aún hay tiempo antes de reunirnos con los demás.

-Claro... El otro día escuché a una nueva banda...

La conversación se tornó sobre la música donde Peeta y yo teníamos mucho en común y nunca terminaba, los dos unos fanáticos de Muse, así que, esos veinte minutos se hicieron cinco caminando por las tranquilas calles del Capitolio, ya que al ser día de entre semana no había mucho movimiento... día de entre semana... hoy es lunes... último día de clases ¡mierda! No fui a clases.

-¡Peeta!- Exclamé.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No fuimos a clases!- El me miró perplejo y se comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? Faltamos.

-¿Recién te vienes a dar cuenta?- Se seguía riendo a costa mía, pero de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que teníamos clases.

-P-pero no lo sé... se me olvidó.

Él se seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente y a decir verdad ya me encontraba contagiada por Peeta y me comencé a reír de mi propia estupidez, parecíamos dos drogados en medio de la calle agarrándonos el estomago por el dolor de la risa.

Al fin llegamos al lugar con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, entramos y por suerte no estaba lleno, por lo que no tuvimos que esperar para poder entrar y sentarnos en una mesa algo apartada que daba con el gran ventanal con vista a la bahía.

_Peeta__ POV_

El almuerzo se hizo ligero y rápido, siempre me sucedía esto con Katniss mientras estuviese con ella el tiempo si pasaba volando y nunca era suficiente, necesitaba más horas al día para sentirme saciado de su compañía.

Estaba aparcando cuando el común silencio que se establecía cuando viajamos se vio interrumpido por Katniss.

-¿Hacemos algo esta noche?

-¿Cómo qué?-Pregunté, apagando el motor.

-No sé, Annie tiene contactos podríamos ir a un club o algo así.

-¿Escucho bien? ¿Katniss Everdeen quiere ir de fiesta?

-Ni que fuera una monja... simplemente me dieron ganas- se defendió.

-Perdón cariño... mmm me agrada la idea y mañana no tenemos clases, hablemos con los chicos y les preguntamos qué les parece.

-De acuerdo.- Me dio un beso a modo de agradecimiento, pero moví mi mano detrás de su cabeza y profundicé el beso.

Delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua en un silencio permiso el cual ella otorgó en el acto, nuestras lenguas entraron en una batalla que nadie ganaría, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello y les dio pequeños tirones... por desgracia la necesidad de respirar se hacía imperiosa y nos tuvimos que separar, aunque en mi interior había una necesidad de obtener más que no sabía si sería capaz de controlarla por mucho.

-Hay que bajar- puntualizó en susurros y con aire agitado.

Asentí antes de robarle otro beso. Me bajé primero y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta, le tendí la mano y la ayude a ponerse sobre sus pies. Mi brazo rodeo su cintura y caminamos abrazados a la casa, en la sala estaban Finnick y Annie junto con Glimmer y Marvel.

-Hola- Saludó Kat, ellos respondieron de vuelta.

-¿Y los padres?- Le pregunté a mi hermana.

-Mamá tuvo que ir a ver una casa por el día y papá en el hospital como siempre.

-¿Qué hacían?- Con mi novia nos sentamos en un sillón y nos unimos al grupo.

-Planificábamos lo del domingo, no sabemos si irnos el viernes o el jueves.

-Yo digo el jueves, así tenemos más para aprovechar y podemos llegar el lunes en la mañana y así tenemos tiempo para descansar e ir el martes a clases.- Dijo Glimmer.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Kat.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo excepto Marvel.- Acotó Finnick.

-¿Por qué no quiere Marv?- pregunté.

-Porque, porque no sé... era para llevarle la contraria a la enana- nuestra hermana no tardó nada en golpearlo.

-Hey Annie... ¿qué paso con los Cartwright?

-Hoy y mañana se fueron al Distrito 6 a ver a no sé quién, pero vuelven el miércoles para terminar los negocios con papá y se quedan lo previsto.

-¿Pero se quedarán aquí?

-Sí- dijo molesta- los señores no querían, pero Delly insistió en que no era nada, que iría a un salón para que lo arreglarán y que lo mejor era quedarse aquí por los días que quedaban.

-Ufff, estoy segura que planea algo.- Habló mi chica.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Agregó Glimmer.

-Antes de que planeen otras cosas- interrumpí- Katniss tenía una idea.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no vamos a un club o algo así hoy?

Todos al igual que yo quedaron asombrados por las palabras que salían de sus labios.

-¿Qué le has hecho Peeta? Pervertiste a la pequeña Sinsajo- Dijo Finnick.

-¡A mi Sinsajo!- Se hizo el ofendido Marvel.

-¡Estamos tan orgullosas!- Dijeron Annie y Glimmer al mismo tiempo.

-Con ustedes es imposible.

_Katniss POV_

Estábamos las tres ya completamente arregladas, Annie nos había tenido que proveer con vestidos a las dos, pero eso no era problema ya que esa pequeña con sólo sus vestidos podría vestir a un ejército entero. Glimmer llevaba un vestido corto rojo con tiras que se amarraban por detrás del cuello, apretado, tacones negros, aros y pulseras. Annie llevaba un vestido color champagne de falda voluptuosa y corpiño ceñido, tenía pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes en el escote y no llevaba tirante, adornaba su cuello con un collar y sus tacones eran de un dorado suave. Yo en cambio, llevaba un vestido a medio muslo de tonos plateados que parecía cubierto de tiras de metal que al caminar se movían, tenía un estilo como de los cincuenta pero muy sexy, mis tacones eran negros y abiertos, llevaba mis ondulaciones sueltos y nada de joyería excepto por un anillo en mi dedo corazón.

Cuando bajamos con encontramos con los chicos que no podían quitar los ojos de sus respectivas parejas, ese mirada penetrante que me daba Peeta me hizo ruborizar de inmediato y mandar una corriente eléctrica que finalizó en medio de mis muslos.

-Te ves muy sexy- susurró Peeta en mi oído antes de morderme el cuello.

-Tú también estás muy...- no terminé la oración ya que me dediqué a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Pero no me podía resistir, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esos jeans oscuros y esa camisa negra que le daba cierto aire de misterio y un aspecto completamente follable.

_**-O-  
**_

_**¿Promete el siguiente capítulo ehh?  
**_

_**Bueno, Delly guarra ha salido de escena momentáneamente y Gale al final ha sido perdonado pero sigue desterrado MUAJAJAJA  
Tampoco lo odieis... gracias a él ellos están juntos... ¿no?  
**_

_**Como siempre ****gracias a todos por todo, favs, reviews, follows, Guests, gente de por las sombras... por todo y mucho más, gracias.**  
_

_******Si dejais un review os regalo una castaña (que estamos en la época) y un trocito de Caoba.  
**_

_Effius.******  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lo siento por el retraso, ya tengo más que comprobado que los viernes no soy persona, así que puede que a partir de ahora suba como últimamenteentre el viernes y el sábado.  
**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi pajarito, a la que es tan mal pensada y salida como yo, a la mejor en cuanto a CATOCATOCATO se refiere. Te quiero, mucho.  
**

* * *

**Cap 15**

_Katniss POV_

Fuimos hasta los coches donde nos dividimos de esta forma: Annie, Glimmer, Marvel y Finnick en uno, donde el último era el conductor asignado y después éramos solo yo y Peeta en su coche ya que quedamos en que ninguno bebería en exceso, así que, cualquiera podía manejar.

En poco estuvimos fuera un club que por fuera estaba algo vacío, pero cuando entrabamos estaba a más no poder. En el primer piso había una pista enorme que se encontraba abarrotada de personas bailando al ritmo de una canción de Rihanna, luego había una barra con miles de botellas de todas las formas y tamaños, unos pocos asientos a las orillas y un gran escenario donde estaba el DJ, también una escalera que parecía de un material metálico que llevaba a un segundo piso lleno de mesas, butacas y otro bar igual de grande.

Decidimos ir primero al segundo piso, buscar algún lugar y beber algo antes de entrar a tono con el encendido lugar, que daba un aire de distorsión, ya que las murallas y el suelo tenían miles de diseños con pintura fluorescente, y luces del mismo estilo colgando en hilera desde el techo.

Por suerte encontramos una mesa con un asiento de seis cuerpos forrado en cuero rojo, nos ubicamos en pareja, quedando Peet y yo en una esquina.

-¿Qué quieren para beber?- Preguntó Marvel como voluntario para ir a buscar los tragos.

-Yo quiero una piña colada-Dijo Annie.

-Lo mismo- Acotó Glimmer.

Los chicos pidieron unas cervezas.

-¿Y tú Katniss?- Preguntó el grandullón.

-Yo quiero un whisky seco.- Un par de ojos azules se poso en mi.

-¿No será muy fuerte para ti?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté.

-El whisky es muy fuerte, no sé si sea buena idea que bebas eso.

-Peeta, bebo whisky hace mucho tiempo y no soy una nena que se emborracha con una gota de alcohol.

-Es cierto, Katniss tiene más resistencia que nosotros dos juntos- Dijo Finnick señalando a su gigante cuñado.

-Deberías saberlo- Dijo Glimmer, haciendo señas a su novio para que fuera por los tragos.

Marvel no tardó mucho con los pedidos, a pesar de no tener edad para beber, los Mellark conocían a los dueños de este local y mi amigo era un gran amigo del barman por lo que nunca teníamos problemas.

Tomé mi vaso y me le di un gran sorbo sin siquiera arrugar la cara, lo que hizo que mi pareja me mirará asombrado.

-¿De verdad sabes beber?

-Sí, Peeta.- Dije algo molesta.

Se me acercó y me dio un apasionado pero corto beso.

-¿Y eso?

-Es agradable poder salir con una chica que beba así y no tener el peligro de que vomite en tus zapatos o termine bailando en sujetador encima de una mesa.

-Bueno, debiste darte cuenta de eso en alguna de las otra veces en que salimos juntos de fiesta.- Ahora yo sonreía.

Me volvió a besar con ahínco, hasta que no quedamos sin aire, cuando nos volteamos vimos a nuestros cuatro amigos mirándonos con cejas alzadas.

-Consíganse un cuarto o por lo menos vayan al baño.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Peeta con lo que se gano un golpe en su hombro.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción movida de David Guetta.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- Exclamó Glimmer.

-¡A mi igual!- Annie se unió, salió de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo y fue hasta mi y Glimmer.

-Vamos a bailar.

Bajamos hasta el primer piso el cual estaba aún más abarrotado que cuando llegamos, nos acercamos al centro y nos pusimos a bailar las tres con movimientos bastante sexys. Hace algunos años era una persona con dos pies izquierdos que no sabía hacer ni un solo paso en la pista de baile, pero gracias a mis amigas ahora podía moverme con total maestría de manera bastante sensual.

Podía sentir la mirada fija de varios hombres alrededor de nosotras, pero la que más me importaba que por el balcón del segundo piso podía sentir la mirada de tres chicos.

Pronto un tipo bastante guapo, nada comparado a Peeta, de cabello café ondeado, ojos azules, piel bronceada de alrededor un metro ochenta... se paró frente a mí con claras invitaciones para bailar, como en bailar y mirar no hay pecado le seguí el juego; aunque manteniendo las distancias.

-Hey está es mi novia, apártate- El tipo del cual ni siquiera me sabía su nombre, alzó las manos en señal de calma y se apartó a otra parte.

-No deberías bailar así con alguien que no sea yo.

-Peeta no estaba haciendo nada malo. Mantenía una distancia prudente, no te pongas celoso.

Me acerqué a él y lo besé, puse mis manos por sobre sus hombros y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de una canción de Britney Spears, él bajo sus manos hasta el costado de mis muslos y me pegó en su creciente erección, el infaltable gemido se interpuso en el beso y Peeta bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y atacó sin mesura mi punto débil.

-Quiero follarte- Susurró Peeta en mi oído y por suerte mis gemidos eran acallados por la estruendosa música pop.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunté por especificas, mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo.

-Fuerte y duro... hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre. Quiero enterrarme en ti.

-No sabes lo húmeda que me pones- Le contesté- No llevo ropa interior, necesito que me folles.

Peeta soltó un ronco gruñido y apretó mi trasero, mandando olas de excitación por mi cuerpo. Sus manos subieron por mi cuerpo con un roce que quemaba hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde disimuladamente para el resto del mundo las apoyo y apretó dándome un increíble placer y la necesidad de más.

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Acabamos de llegar- Le dije.

-No aguanto un minuto más...- En ese momento se calló cuando una de mis manos se fue a su erecto miembro por sobre el pantalón y comencé a chupar su lengua como si fuese su polla en un mojado beso.

-Definitivamente nos vamos- Dijo cuando nos separamos.

Me llevó a arrastras hasta el estacionamiento donde había quedado su coche, mientras que con la mano libre enviaba un mensaje de texto a Finnick avisando que nos habíamos ido. Revisé mi móvil y me di cuenta de que habíamos estado dos horas en el club, es decir, nos pasamos una hora en la pista de baile y se sintió como cinco minutos.

El viaje fue apresurado gracias a Peeta y su manía de no respetar las leyes de velocidad, pero esto era lo de menos, ya que su juguetona mano paseaba por mis muslos, pero nunca llegando al lugar que mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos... Maldito provocador.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que podía jugar. Pase mi mano hasta su pantalón en la zona donde se hacía una tienda no muy pequeña de campaña, abrí el botón y desabroché el cierre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que los calzoncillos Calvin Klein eran de una excelente calidad para seguir intactos, a pesar de tener una erección de grandes magnitudes tratando de acabar con ellos.

-¿Qué haces Kat?- Dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Lo mismo que tú- Acaricié su polla por sobre la tela buscando esa abertura en sus interiores, hasta que al fin la encontré. Pasé dos de mis dedos por mi boca y los llevé hasta su anatomía, lo que me dio un siseo de placer por su parte.

Lo sentí tensarse y seguí acariciando lo más que me permitía la molestia de la ropa. Tomé su mano y la llevé directo a mi desnudo y mojado centro.

-Mierda Kat- Gruño, a pesar de eso, su mano tomó iniciativa propia y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris y a pellizcarlo.

-¡Peeta! Ahh... para...

-¿Qué?

-Hazte a un lado y-aparc-ca-por ahí.

No preguntó nada más, sacó sus dedos de mi sexo y en el primer sendero que vio entre los árboles lo suficientemente ancho metió el coche, mirando antes que no hubiese nadie y apagó las luces dejando encendida sólo la que estaba entre nuestros asientos, si alguien pasara por la carretera nunca nos vería.

Me quité el cinturón y me acerqué a Peeta para bajarle los pantalones e hincarme en mi asiento, cuando su erección estuvo completamente libre pude ver que estaba roja, dura y con líquido pre-seminal en la punta. Lamí mis labios antes de meter la cabeza dentro de mi boca y succionar pasando mi lengua alrededor.

-Ahh- Una mano de él se fue a mi cabello indicándome que fuera más profundo, por lo que, relaje mi garganta y metí todo lo que pude en mi boca envolviendo con mi mano el resto, seguí un vaivén rápido chupando fuerte y ocupando mis dientes y lengua.

Como la otra mano me daba soporte tuve que quitar la mano de su miembro y la llevé hasta sus testículos dando masajes suaves.

-Kaatniss- Gruño mi nombre y eso mando una ola de excitación en mi.

Él siguió con incoherencias hasta que sentí que su pene crecía aún más y supe que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo.

-Me voy a correr- Su voz era estrangulada y para indicarle que lo hiciera me moví casi frenéticamente hasta sentir un líquido espeso, caliente y no muy sabroso en mi boca. Tragué sin saborear nada y cuando hubo acabado, me separé regalándole una última lamida.

Peeta tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, su respiración era agitada y se le veía completamente relajado ¡Yo también necesito correrme! Sentía mi excitación correr entre mis muslos. Cuando se hubo recuperado corrió su asiento lo más atrás que pudo y me sentó en su regazo, él sintió el calor de mi sexo en el suyo propio que estaba volviendo a la vida nuevamente.

-Eso fue increíble, das las mejores mamadas.- Su voz era ronca y la excitación volvía a golpear mi cuerpo.

Sacó mi vestido por sobre mis brazos después de abrir el cierre con una lentitud que me volvió loca, con sacar esa sola prenda quedé completamente desnuda a excepción de mis tacones. Peet bajó sus labios hasta mis pechos donde mordió, chupo y beso con cuidado, mientras yo masajeaba su cabello otorgándole tirones para calmar el placer cuando mordía mis erectos pezones o jugaba con su lengua.

En un minuto ya estaba completamente listo para mi otra vez y lo agradecía, porque no soportaba seguir frotándome contra él, necesitaba más.

-Mellark, dentro ya.- Ordené con voz baja.

Él no protesto y me penetró de una sola estocada, tomando mis caderas haciendo que lo montase a un ritmo fuerte y duro... Lo sentí profundo, duro y caliente. Amaba esta sensación y no podía contenerme en los gemidos que pronto se convertían en gritos de placer.

Pronto dejé de necesitar la ayuda de Peeta, apoyé mis manos en la parte trasera del asiento del piloto y mis saltos comenzaron a ir incluso más rápido y en formas de círculos lo que le pareció encantar, ya que me proporcionaba gemidos bajos y el sonido de mi nombre como forma de aprobación... sus manos se fueron a mis pechos que saltaban a mi mismo ritmo y los apretó con fuerza estrujando mis pezones entre sus dedos.

-E...eres tan estrecha- Dijo con voz ronca y grave.

-Te... sie...siento tan ¡Ahhh!- Justo en ese momento Peeta comenzó a moverse en sentido contrario a mí, provocando estragos en mi y podía sentir como esa familiar burbuja en mi vientre bajo de comenzaba a formar.

-Córrete Kat, sé que estás cerca.

-Peeta...

-Grita mi nombre Katniss...- Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi manojo de nervios el que apretó con su pulgar y como si hubiese sido un verdadero botón, mi orgasmo llegó, haciendo que tocará el cielo con los dedos.

Y al mismo tiempo sentí como me llenaba del placer de Peeta, los dos quedamos sudorosos, yo acostada sobre su pecho y con su cabeza sobre la mía calmando nuestras respiraciones... Sentía su corazón latir frenético y no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa al saber que yo había ocasionado eso.

Luego de un buen rato así, nos volvimos a vestir y emprendimos la marcha hasta la casa, en un cómodo silencio otorgado gracias a la plenitud sexual que ambos disfrutábamos en estos momentos. Unos diez minutos luego de eso llegamos con manos entrelazadas y sonrisas cómplices.

Él se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta como un perfecto caballero y apenas me estabilicé en el suelo me dio un abrazo, apoyando sus manos en la curva de mi espalda baja.

-Te quiero- Susurró.

-Yo también te quiero.

-Ya no volveré a ver mi coche de la misma manera, lo amo incluso más que antes.- Me reí ante esto.

-Me alegro haber ayudado entre la relación de vosotros dos.

Él soltó una carcajada tranquila y completamente natural, me encargué de guardar eso en mi memoria. Sin embargo, no pude seguir pensando sobre eso, porque me levantó en vilo, al más puro estilo de novia recién casada.

-Ni creas que he terminado contigo hoy.- Me dio un beso húmedo y prometedor antes de que caminara conmigo en brazos hasta la puerta de entrada.

**-O-**

* * *

**¿Soy la única envidiosa de la relación que tienen? JAJAJAJA **

**El siguiente creo que va a gustaros mucho, a mi me encantó.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leeis, dejais reiews, favs o siguis la historia. Y también en especial a aquellos guest que dejan review, lo siento pero no puedo responderos al no tener cuenta en FF, pero os doy las gracias por comentar y me alegro que os guste tanto la historia. Y lo siento también por si de vez en cuando se me cuela algún nombre, pero al ser una adaptación a veces ocurre.**

**¡Un besazo enorme, pan y caoba para todos!**

**Effie.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes que nada mis amores, he de daros una mala noticia, debido a problemas personales de la fantástica **_**Twilighterbitchlol,**_** autora de esta historia, voy a tener que dejar de subir capítulo por un tiempo. Ya que la historia original está sin acabar, yo en un principio nunca pensé que iba a alcanzar a la autora, pero debido a unos problemas personales, el fic va a pausarse durante un tiempo indefinido, lo siento mucho de verdad pero comprender la situación.**

**Para compensar, la semana que viene subiré el primer capítulo de una mini historia que he adaptado y que consta de 3 capítulos, con el fin de ganar un poco de tiempo, no dejaros tiradas y para que leáis tan fantástica historia en la que los protagonistas esta vez son Annie y Finnick. **

**Espero que os guste este fantástico capítulo, que os guste la mini historia que subiré y que sepáis perdonarme por tener que parar la historia.**

**Me enrollo más que las persianas Jajaja ahora sin más, os dejo disfrutar de este fantástico capítulo que me enamoró.**

**Como siempre, dedicado a ellas tres, las razones principales de mi sonrisa constante. **

* * *

**Cap 16**

_**Katniss POV**_

Hoy ya era miércoles y me encontraba en mi casa, ya que Haymitch había vuelto el día de ayer. Estaba preparando el bolso, metiendo mitad de ropa ligera para el día y otra mitad abrigada, en aquella playa solía hacer bastante calor durante el día, pero mucho frío en la noche. Me costaba concentrarme, porque un adonis adornaba mi cama.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- Pregunté, mientras metía ropa interior suficiente para los cuatro días.

-Un nuevo informe sobre una patología. Nada interesante.- Me sonrió sin mirarme y siguió con su lectura.

Resoplé por lo bajo y fui a revisar mi calendario, para saber cuándo me llegaría el período y saber si llevar tampones y si podría disfrutar del mar.

-¡Ughh!- Me lancé de panza sobre la cama con los pies colgando por el costado, Peeta me miró divertido.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me va a llegar el período en cinco días- Pronuncié con mi cara vuelta hacia el colchón.

El se rió y me acarició la cabeza.

-Eres una dramática.

Levanté la cabeza y le apunte con un dedo.

-No me juzgues que sufrirás de cinco días de abstinencia.- Su sonrisa decayó un segundo y luego puso esa sonrisa de medio lado que me mojaba las bragas.

-Sí, pero al menos me puedo dar placer a mi mismo si tú no estás disponible.- Me senté a horcajadas en sus caderas…

-¿Soy tan reemplazable?- Le di un beso húmedo en el punto débil que estaba en su cuello. Él soltó un suspiró de placer – responde Peeta ¿tu mano es mejor que yo? – Le mordí su lóbulo, lo que lo hizo gemir.

-Claro que no- sus manos se fueron a mi cabello, masajeando me, mientras seguía repartiendo besos por su mandíbula, cuello y labios.

-¿Te has masturbado pensando en mí?- Ronroneé en su oído.

-Cuando no podía tocarte- sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me apretó con fuerza- ni besarte- chupó mi labio inferior con deseo- ni enterrarme en ti- su erección se alzó contra mi pelvis causando jadeos de placer por parte ambos a causa de la fricción- me tocaba pensando en ti, siempre en ti.

-¿Por qué no me muestras?- Lo comencé a despojar de sus ropas entre besos, mientras él me desnudaba también.

Cuando quedamos en interiores, le saqué su bóxer y guié su mano hasta su erecto miembro.

-Quiero que te toques Peeta - me moví un poco más al sur y así no quedar sobre su polla y poder ver el espectáculo.

-Eres una pervertida Katniss Everdeen - Con la otra mano jaló mi cuello y me dio un beso un húmedo metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca sin permiso, fue corto, pero húmedo.

La mano que se encontraba en su longitud fue hasta su glande donde lo apretó suavemente y el pulgar comenzó a acariciar la cabeza que ya se encontraba algo húmeda, comenzó a descender y a ascender a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, para ir creciendo en velocidad. La imagen era de lo más erótica y sin darme cuenta una mano se había colado entre mis bragas y me daba pequeñas caricias en mi clítoris; mis pezones completamente erectos y los jadeos, gemidos y suspiros de placer creaban una sinfonía nuestro alrededor.

Nos estábamos dando placer a nosotros mismo sin despegar la mirada, de vez en cuando Peeta decía mi nombre y yo el suyo lo que nos hacía excitarnos aún más.

-Yo también quiero verte. Sácate la ropa- su voz era grave y ronca, lo que me puso aún más mojada que hasta sentía mis jugos en mis muslos.

Me paré rápidamente y saqué mis prendas de un tirón, me acomodé, ahora, en diagonal a Peeta y abrí mis piernas exponiéndome completamente; pero fui recompensada con un grave gemido por parte de mi novio.

Metí dos dedos en mí lentamente, regodeándome con la sensación de placer, pero aún así mi cuerpo no se entregaba por completo… Necesitaba a Peeta, específicamente su pene en mi interior.

-Kaaat… Te necesito, no quiero… llegar así- Pronunció leyendo mis pensamientos.

Me puse a horcajadas nuevamente en menos de cinco segundos. Peeta guió su miembro a mi entraba de me posicione sobre él.

-¡Ahhh!- Exclamamos al unísono.

Comencé a saltar sobre él con movimientos circulares, sus dedos atrapaban con furia mis pezones retorciéndolos en doloroso placer, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de durar demasiado y en unos pocos minutos llegamos al nirvana al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Me desplomé en su pecho, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi columna en el momento en que nuestra respiración volvía a la normalidad.

**-O-**

Mi papá llego a casa a la hora usual, Peeta se encontraba en el sillón con su famoso libro de patologías y yo preparaba la cena para entonces. Luego de comer, nos fuimos hasta la casa de Peeta, sentía que dejaba a Haymitch demasiado tiempo solo, así que le prometí que cuando llegara de la playa iríamos a almorzar juntos a algún lugar.

En la casa se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, ya que este era el lugar de encuentro, todos dormiríamos aquí y mañana saldríamos alrededor de las ocho de la mañana camino a la cabaña.

Me senté entre mi Annie y Peeta… Estábamos Glimmer, Annie, yo, mi novio, Finnick y Marvel, nos dividimos tres y tres. Las chicas hablábamos sobre todo un poco, entre chismes del instituto, moda, actores, películas y hasta se coló un poco la economía internacional entre medio. Los hombres por su parte se morían de miedo jugando un videojuego de terror llamado Slender Man o algo así.

Sin embargo ese momento hermoso se vio interrumpido por la peor plaga. Los Cartwright.

-Katniss, mira quien llego- susurró Annie en mi oído, mientras aparecían los snobs con la puta mayor la cual había arreglado su cabello y ahora iba de un rubio intenso en la raíz hasta que decoloraba en un azul suave en las puntas... Lo hacía lucir genial la idiota.

-Esto ya se contamino- dije sin preocuparme de bajar mi tono de voz.  
Los adultos pronto se fueron a su habitación guiados por Marvel y ayudados por Finnick.

-Hola Katniss - Saludo Delly.- Hola Peetie- su voz melosa me ponía los pelos de punta, lo bueno fue que el chico a mi lado solo asintió en silencio.

-Hola Delly- le respondí.  
-Escuché por ahí que quieren ir a la playa mañana.  
-Sí- hablo Glim por primera vez- ¿no me digas que quieres ir?  
-Claro que iré. No se podrán escapar de mi, sobretodo Peeta.

Ok, esto era la tercera guerra mundial declarada, pensé para mí misma, mientras la teñida desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-Esa tipa me pide a gritos que la mate.- Dije exasperada

-Está preparando su suicidio- Dijo Glimmer- yo digo que como buenas personas que somos la ayudemos.

-Y así también ayudamos a descontaminar- Agregó la pequeñaja

-Amor…- Le dijo suavemente Finnick a mi amiga a través del sillón- no te incrimines.

-Pero es que se lo merece, por ser tan perra.- Su voz de cachorro abandonado con concordaba con sus palabras, eso me hizo reír.

-Los hombres no se metan esto es entre mujeres- Hablo Glimmer con su voz autoritaria- Si no tienen útero no opinan. Punto.

Los tres voltearon la cabeza asustados y siguieron con su juego.

-Chicas, estoy cansada como para odiar en estos momentos, mañana planificamos algo grande… ahora no me funciona muy bien el cerebro. Buenas noches.

Recibí un coro de buenas Katniss y buenas noches.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más?

-Claro que no, tonto- Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Me puse mi pijama, me puse crema hidratante en la cara, lavé mis dientes y me metí en la espaciosa y cómoda cama...

Mis ojos estaban pesados, así que, apenas los cerré caí en un profundo sueño arrollada por el poder de Morfeo.

Me encontraba frente a un lago congelado, era bastante hermoso, el atardecer caía sobre el cielo y yo me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de que el frío no calara hasta mis huesos, a lo lejos se veía una casa con estilo de cabaña, grandes ladrillos de piedras la construían, ventanales espaciosos y el bosque que tenía ciertos retoques servía como jardín principal, me sobresaltaba en la inconsciencia cuando unos brazos cálidos y muy conocidos para mí me abrazaban y justo en ese instante el hielo se volvía agua y las flores acuáticas posaban a montones sobre el lago. Peeta apoyó su mentón en el huelo de mi hombro y con un suave beso en mi cuello susurró un _"te amo" _para contestarle con las mismas dos palabras. Gracias a eso desperté sobresaltada, la voz de mi inconsciente me había hecho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y mentiría si no decía que tenía miedo y mentiría si decía que no lo sospechaba y mentiría, también, si no dijera que es uno de las mejores cosas que me han pasado.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la silueta dibujada por la luz de la luna de una persona que protagonizo mi más reciente sueño.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- susurró.

-Está bien, no fuiste tú, fue un sueño.- Dije acariciándole la coronilla con su nariz.

-¿Mal sueño? Hablaste un poco, pero sólo cosas incoherentes.

-No, uno muy bueno de hecho.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, no me hagas caso, mejor durmamos que mañana hay que despertar temprano.

-Dulces sueños mi flor.

-Buenas noches Peeta.

Y así completamente acurrucados nos dormimos profundamente hasta que la alarma que había programado previamente comenzó a tocar una canción de Ed Sheeran. Apagué la música y me giré hacia mi novio que hacia graciosos quejidos.

-Sé que estás despierto. Hay que levantarse.

-Tú me quieres matar mujer.- Dijo con una voz ronca y patosa.

-No, no quiero eso… sin embargo, tú hora llegará pronto si no mueves tu trasero hasta la ducha.

-Sólo iré si vas conmigo, amanecí con un problema que necesita de tu inmediata ayuda.

Miré su entrepierna y claramente tenía una erección mañanera lo cual no era muy inusual en él.

-Si entro contigo haremos de todo menos bañarnos…

-Esa es la idea- interrumpió.

-No la idea es que nos apuremos, así que, ocupas agua fría, lo arreglas tu solito de manera rápida o piensas en Marvel vestido de bailarina Hula.

Como un niño pequeño tomó una almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro y fingió un ronquido.

- Peeta Mellark si no vas a ducharte en estos momentos te dejaré sin sexo por tres días.

Y esas son las palabras adecuadas, para que un hombre hagas lo que le ordenas. Se levantó como un niño bueno y se encerró en el baño, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sentí el agua de la regadera.

Tomé mi neceser y fui al baño que estaba al final del pasillo que era ocupado por las personas que se quedaban en las habitaciones de huéspedes que no contaban con baño propio. Entré y me di una rápida ducha donde aproveché de exfoliarme cara y cuerpo y echarme un poco de aceite con fragancia a fresas. Me sequé mi cuerpo con cuidado, lavé mis dientes y tomé mis anticonceptivos.

No había llevado ropa, por lo que me enrollé bien la toalla a mi alrededor y salí al pasillo en el que hacía algo de frío a pesar de la calefacción, por lo que, apresuré el paso hasta la habitación.

Cuando entré Peeta se estaba terminando de vestir, abrochando los últimos botones sueltos de su camisa celeste, que estaba sobre una camiseta blanca, acompañada por unos jeans oscuros y un calzado cómodo. Literalmente me lo comí con los ojos.

-No me mires de esa forma Katniss, que si no será tu culpa el que no lleguemos a destino.

Levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

-Mi culpa, no volverá a pasar.- Él rió y cuando pasé a su lado me robo un beso rápido.

Hoy me sentía más femenina de lo usual, por lo que opté por un suéter ligero de un lindo color azul turquesa suelto que quedaba dentro de unos shorts que llegaban hasta debajo de mi cintura y mucho más arriba de mi medio muslo, unas bailarinas con un poco de taco de color celeste.

Mi maquillaje fue natural, iluminador, mascara de pestañas y un brillo labial de color rosado pálido. Dejé que mi cabello de secará de forma natural, aunque lo ayudé un poco con la toalla.

-¿Qué tal?- Le pregunté a Peeta que estaba concentrado en arreglar lo último de su bolso.

-Preciosa, como siempre, amo como te quedan esos shorts, hacen lucir tus piernas aún más hermosas… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo qué?- pregunté mirando mi atuendo desde arriba.

-Sin embargo- se acercó hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura- me gusta más como te ves sin nada, debajo mío y gritando mi nombre mientras de retuerces de placer- susurró en mi oído lleno de deseo con una voz puramente sexy.

-No me pongas las cosas difíciles, cariño- Dije sin mucha convicción.

-Yo sólo te quiero poner una cosa.

-¡Peeta!- Le recriminé por sus sucias, nada agradables, palabras; mientras ambos nos reíamos.

Me volví a acercar a él y tomé su lóbulo entre mis dientes, para tirar de él con fuerza, sacando un jadeo de mi novio.

-Cuando lleguemos te prometo que tendremos sexo duro.

Me fui hasta la puerta y cuando cruzaba la puerta sentí una erección presionando mi espalda baja.

-Promesas son promesas.- Con eso dicho se alejo de mí y me dejó ir.

**-O-**

**Peeta POV**

-¡No tenías por qué reaccionar de esa forma!- Exclamé a Katniss.

-¡Reaccionar cómo!- Exigió exaltada.

-Tirarla a la piscina sabiendo que no sabe nadar- Dije como si fuera obvio.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que te importaba tanto tu amiga, aunque no ha de extrañar si anda por la vida haciendo toples enfrente de ti! ¿¡Por qué estás conmigo!? Ve a ver si le sucedió algo a la pobre Delly.- Su sarcasmo salía en cascadas.

-No es por ella, pero por muy…- no encontré palabras- lo qué sea ¡Es un ser humano! ¿Y si algo hubiese pasado?

-Las brujas no se mueren tan fácil Peeta, además sus pechos le sirven de flotador.

-Ese no es el punto, Kat… Fuiste infantil y descuidada.

- ¿Qué harías si Gale viniese y me mostrase su miembro? ¡Acaso no estarías celoso!

- Eso es distinto Katniss y ni siquiera viene al caso- Me tomé el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué mierda es distinto?

-¡Porque yo _te amo_ y tengo derecho a estar celoso por la mierda!

_**[-Media hora antes-]**_

_Habíamos llegado a la playa hace como tres horas atrás y como las olas estaban muy bravas decidimos darnos un baño en la alberca que se encontraba en la cabaña. __Katniss__ estaba ocupando un diminuto bikini azul que me puso duro apenas la vi y lo único que coherente que pensaba era que llegara el momento de ese sexo duro que me prometió._

_De repente Delly se interpuso al frente mío con un bañador que tapaba lo mismo que un hilo dental, sólo que el color de este era un rosado muy fuerte._

_-Peetie, sabes creo que necesito un bronceado parejo…_

_-¿Si? No sé porque me lo comentas, pero…_

_Mi voz se corto abruptamente al ver a aquella persona sacarse el sostén. Inevitablemente mis ojos se fueron a esa zona y debo decir que Delly estaba muy bien dotada, no es que los pechos muy grandes fueran mi atributo preferido, pero no eran menospreciados; rápidamente desvié la vista y traté de buscar refuerzos por encima del hombro de ella, no obstante no tuvo caso, ya que una iracunda __Katniss__ la empujó con fuerza hasta que cayó al agua._

_Dos cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento:_

_1- Había caído justo en la zona más honda y hace unos quince minutos nos dijo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nadar._

_2- __Katniss__ había sido completamente inmadura y puso en peligro la vida de alguien._

_Por suerte Annie, la mejor nadadora de nosotros se tiró al agua y la llevó hasta la orilla donde Glimmer le tendió una toalla para que se tapara y la ayudo a salir. No le paso nada además de tragar agua por la boca y la nariz._

_Tomé a __Katniss__ del brazo y la llevé hasta nuestro cuarto en la segunda planta para hablar, mas terminamos en esta discusión._

_**[-Ahora-]**_

-¡Porque yo te amo y tengo derecho a estar celoso por la mierda!

-¡Yo también te amo, así que, tengo el mismo puto derecho!

-Es la primera vez que lo decimos.

-Lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella con furia, tomé su cuello y estrellé sus labios contra los míos en un beso desesperado sin control. Con rudeza introduje mi lengua en su boca y continuamos la misma discusión por tener la razón solo que sin gritos y sin palabras ahora habían sido reemplazadas por gemidos y jadeos de placer y necesidad.

Nos despojamos de la poca ropa que teníamos, cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos, hice que enredará sus piernas a mi cadera y ¡Dios! Hermosa y tortuosa fricción.

-¡Ahh!- Gritó Katniss al sentir mi miembro presionando su clítoris.

La golpeé contra la pared más cercana y de manera presurosa me acomodé en su entrada y la embestí sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-¡Más rápido!- Ordenó.

-Tú no me ordenas.- Mordí su cuello con ahínco, pero aún así aumente el ritmo y con cada estocada la espalda de Katniss chocaba contra la muralla haciendo sonar los muros y las ventanas.

-Estoy ¡Ahh! Tan cerca.

Para ayudarla a llegar bajé mi cabeza y me puse a morder y saborear sus rosados pezones que estaban tan duros como piedras. Gracias a esto levantó sus brazos pegándose contra la pared y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en éxtasis.

Levanté mi cabeza y bajé la mirada hasta nuestra unión ¡La puta madre! Es una de las cosas más excitantes que he visto, Katniss abrió los ojos y siguió el curso de mi mirada, a causa soltó un gemido puramente sensual y se mordió el labio tratando de acallar, inútilmente, sus gritos.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse en orgasmo contra mi polla, lo que provocó por consiguiente mi liberación y ambos gritamos el nombre del otro.

Cuando nos hubimos recuperado lo suficiente nos llevé hasta la cama, nos acurrucamos ahí y Katniss nos cubrió con una ligera sábana blanca.

Ella me miro a los ojos con esos orbes tormentosos, le devolví la intensidad de la mirada y ella modulo en un suave susurro un _te amo_, el cual obviamente le devolví. El momento era tan único, tan íntimo, tan nosotros que tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que ella era sólo mi amor platónico saliendo con un tipo que no la merecía y yo un idiota enamorado de una mujer que no me daba ni la hora por dos años, y con estos miedos las abracé contra mi pecho para que nunca me dejara.

**-O-**

* * *

**¡CHANCHANCHAN! ¿Os esperabais un capítulo así? **

**¡Se aman, se han dicho por fin que se aman y yo los amo a ellos! A mí, personalmente me ha encantado este capítulo, es fantástico *_***

**Lo siento otra vez por tener que parar justo aquí, en un momento tan romántico y ¡CHANCHANCHAN!, pero la situación lo requiere.**

**Gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis, dejáis reiews, favs o seguís la historia. Y también en especial a aquellos Guest que dejan review, lo siento pero no puedo responderos al no tener cuenta en FF, pero os doy las gracias por comentar y me alegro que os guste tanto la historia. Y lo siento también por si de vez en cuando se me cuela algún nombre, pero al ser una adaptación a veces ocurre.**

**¡Un besazo enorme, pan y caoba para todos!**

**Effie.**


	17. Nota informativa

**¡MAHOGANY mis queridos lectores!**

Hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí y vengo, pero no para dejaros lo que ansiáis desde el año pasado, lo siento. Vengo a explicar lo que voy a hacer con esta historia.

-**_Pirmero _**de todo **NO LA ABANDONO, NUNCA.**

-_**Segundo**_, la historia está en su recta final, quedan 2 capítulos y (creo) que trés Outtakes, que para los que no lo sepan son como momentos de la historia que se han mencionado pero no se han especificado o cosas uqe han pasado por alto, por así decirlo son como la tomas falsas de la historia.

-_**Tercero**_, no he podido actualizar por problemas familiares que ha tenido la autora, ya que ella aún no ha terminado de subir la historia original por sus problemas y no puedo adelantarme a ella.

-_**Cuatro**_, no desesperéis por favor, estoy esperando a que suba lo que le queda para así, poder subirlo yo todo adaptado poco a poco, sin tener que volver a hacer parones, por ese motivo prefiero explicaros la situación y lo que haré con la historia que será eso, esperarme un tiempo hasta tenerlo todo y luego subirlo todo.

-_**Quinto**_, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por no perder las ganas con esta historia. De sobra deciros que lo siento por tan larga espera, pero no puedo hacer nada con la situación actual.

-_**Sexto**_, para todos aquellos que quiean seguir leyendo algo que yo adapte os digo que os paséis por el fic **"El Pacto"** en la categoría de Los Juegos del Hambre, una nueva adaptación que estoy llevando a cabo y por lo visto gusta bastante. También os recomiendo **"8 Semanas"** un Finnie y mis diversas adaptaciones de One-Shots.

-_**Séptimo**_, **os quiero.**

**Sin más dilación, una adaptadora que quiere explicar la situación.  
**

**Laura.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'M BACK BITCHES! MUAJAJAJA Primero de todo esto es una sorpresa que quiero daros por motivo de mi 18 cumpleaños, espero que os guste y os haga tanta ilusión como me hace a mi ^^ **

**Segundo, la historia le queda este y un capítulo para terminar y leugo vendrán una serie de Outakkes que NO SÉ CUANDO PUBLICARÉ, ya que la autora original aún sigue con sus problemas y no actualiza a menudo. **

**Tercero, tengo este capítulo y el siguiente desde hace tiempo, pero no he querido subir para no daros muchas ilusiones pero hoy me he dicho... SORPRESA! MI REGALO DE CUMPLE PARA VOSOTROS! Y bueno, aquí esta JUAJAJAJA **

**Cuarto, Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y por entender la situación, con los outakkes no sé que haré ni cunado los subiré ni si al final van a existir así que lo siento por adelantado, cuando tenga noticias lo sabréis enseguida ^^ **

**Quinto y último, ya os dejo leer e.e Muchisimas gracias a todos por leer y por animarme a continuar, gracias a esta historia he seguido adaptando y veo que gustan, estoy muy contenta. Sin vosotros esto no sería posible, de verdad. Os quiero.**

**Sin más dilación, disfrutad de Venganza ;)**

* * *

**Cap 17**

**Katniss POV:**

La mañana del viernes me desperté abrazada a un dormido Peeta, habíamos quedado extrañamente entrelazados con piernas y brazos luego de tres rondas de hacer el amor, sonreí… ya no era sexo, cariño, afecto o lo que sea. Era amor, ahora le habíamos puesto nombre y era el mejor nombre que existía, el más profundo e importante que conocía.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar me encontré con Delly, quién había desaparecido todo el día de ayer luego de que la empujara. Mostré mayor educación y le pedí disculpas por mi "infantil" reacción, sin embargo, le dejé bien en claro que si se volvía a meter conmigo caería de nuevo a la piscina y no dejaría que la salvarán con tanta prisa; su pequeño cerebro pareció percibir la amenaza y el riesgo, por lo que, mantuvo sus insinuaciones al mínimo. El resto del día lo pasamos en tranquilidad, sin contar las bromas subidas de tono de Marvel, entre juegos, playa y exceso de comida… los que siguieron fueron iguales y el pequeño viaje terminó bastante pronto.

**-O-**

-Kat, abre la puerta- Dijo Peeta simplemente al otro lado de la línea.

Como pude me arrastré escaleras abajo, afirmando con una mano el útero que trataba de salir de mi cuerpo a punta de contracciones ¡Mierda! Dolía ser mujer. Al fin llegué a la famosa puerta que abrí de un tirón, dando paso al adonis que tenía por novio, pero que en estos momentos no era muy de mi agrado por el hecho de ser hombre.

-Hola, Amor ¿cómo estás?- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo en cambio sólo gruñí algo que no hacía sentido a modo de respuesta e hice mi camino de vuelta hasta mi cuarto, desplomando mi cuerpo en mi deshecha cama.

No era normal en mí dar estos espectáculos cuando mi período llegaba, sin embargo, unas dos o tres veces al año la vida decidía joderme y me daba los peores dolores menstruales alguna vez sentidos. No me podía mover ni respirar sin sentir dolor, estaba tomando pastillas cada cuatro horas y tenía la manta eléctrica sobre mi abdomen.

Simplemente una mierda.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado ¿Es qué este hombre quería morir?

-Peeta ¿tu vida es mala?- Él me miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿por qué alientas a la muerte?- Su mirada de confusión seguía intacta.

-No entiendo.

- Que si no te vas en cinco minutos, por mucho que te ame, te mataré.

-Vamos Katniss. No puede ser para tanto- No sé cómo lo miré después de esto, pero pude sentir como tragaba grueso queriendo retractarse.

Me senté despacio quedando frente a él.

-¿Alguna vez te han pegado en los testículos?

-Sí- Contestó seco.

-Ok, imagina que se golpe se repite cada ciertos minutos y el dolor que viene después del impacto es perpetuo todo el día. Imagina que te dan puntadas ahí como si te estuviesen enterrando agujas gigantes, piensa que se te hinchan y que con cada movimiento las agujas se entierran más profundo y a todo eso agrégale que sientes que un líquido viscoso y asqueroso sale de ti sin poder evitarlo, que cada vez que te pones de pie lo único que piensas es en ponerte de cabeza ¿Sigues creyendo que exagero?

-No.- Su cara era de dolor y desagrado.

-Buen chico.- Le di unos leves golpes en su cara y volví a mi posición fetal anterior- Déjame sola- Traté de pedir lo más amable posible.

-Me voy a ir, pero volveré en media hora- Me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció de mi cuarto sin escuchar protestas.

-¡Me llevo tus llaves!- Gritó desde abajo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Idiota!- Grité en mi fuero interno.

Habíamos vuelto de la playa hace dos días, los Cartwright se habían ido ayer y yo ya podía respirar tranquila porque, a pesar, de que se comportó en la playa iba a ser un día en el que yo no iba a estar cerca, debido a mi vuelta a casa con mi padre; por suerte nada paso y se fueron sin pena ni gloria de la casa de Mellark… Todos estuvimos más felices una vez que desaparecieron –esperaba que por un buen tiempo- Volví a sonreír como idiota, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, al recordar la pelea que tuve con Peeta dónde nos dijimos; mejor dicho, nos gritamos _**"te amo". **_Las mismas hormonas que me habían querido asesinar a mi novio ahora se sentían culpables por como lo trataron y me hicieron llorar como una bebé.

-¿Kat? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Peeta.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mi llanto que no me di cuenta del tiempo que mi novio había vuelto.

-¿ Katniss?- Volvió a intentar. Me sorbí la nariz y raspé la garganta, para poder hablar.

-Y-yo lo siento.- Él estaba sentado a mi lado, así que, aproveché para abrazarlo por el pecho.

-Hey pequeña. Está bien, no es nada, si no, no hubiese vuelto.- Peeta había comprendido mis disculpas sin tener que explicarlas.

Dejé de llorar y asentí feliz. Repito, ser mujer es horrible.

-Traje municiones- Tomó dos bolsas grandes y comenzó a vaciar el contenido sobre mi cama- chocolate, Nutella, mantequilla de cacahuete…-enumeraba- malvaviscos, y galletas. También traje películas Orgullo y Prejuicio, Con derecho a roce y Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días. Y finalmente – hizo un silencio solemne- ¡Pañuelos! Porque sé que llorarás como un recién nacido.

Me tiré encima de él y comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro, cuello y mentón. Peeta me aferró por la cintura, mientras se reía de mí actuar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- Repetía entre besos- Eres el mejor novio que existe.

-Yo también te amo y me legro de que te guste. Perdí casi toda mi virilidad cuando fui por esas películas a la tienda.

-Gracias- Me salí de su regazo y abrí la Nutella, metiendo mi dedo sin ninguna consideración.

Mientras yo seguía teniendo un pequeño romance con la crema de avellanas con cacao, Peeta fue por cuencos y bandejas para ubicar mejor las cosas y por algo de beber. Yo no quería moverme de mi habitación, por lo que, decidimos ver las películas aquí, a pesar, de que mi televisor fuese más pequeño que él de la sala de estar. Cuando volvió me pasó una cuchara, reprochándome con la mirada por comer con los dedos, yo sólo lo ignoré y seguí ordenando la comida.

Empezamos con "Cómo perder a un hombre en diez días" que era de mis comedias románticas favoritas, entre que picoteábamos cualquier cosa a nuestro alcance con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sosteníamos unas cucharas grandes de sopa llenas con mantequilla de maní.

-¡Peeta!- Le reclamé.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Las galletas no se comen solas, para eso está la Nutella o la mantequilla- Le ejemplifiqué lo que quería decir untando dos galletas en respectivas sustancias y me las comí de un solo mordisco.

-Eres una asquerosa- Se mofó.

-No juzgues sin probar- Luego de una rato forcejeando con una oreo logré obligarlo a comer… Después de eso no volvió a comer una galleta sola.

Me acerqué a los bombones cuando la película estaba en la parte en que los hombres jugaban al poker y la protagonista llegaba con un perro –horrible a decir verdad- comida de dieta y un "helecho del amor".

-Nunca me hagas comer cosas de dietas, no las soportó- Miré a Peeta con una ceja alzada, levantando mi mano llena de malvaviscos y chocolates rellenos.

Él se rió a mandíbula batiente por su estupidez.

-Tienes razón. No sé que se me paso por la cabeza al pensar que me harías comer comida de dieta, si ni siquiera tú la comes.

-No hay nada más despreciable que las dietas en este mundo.- Arrugué la nariz- Y gracias a eso obtuve mi trasero- me reí.

-Me gusta tu trasero. Tienes curvas en los lugares adecuados… No me gustan las mujeres raquíticas que tienen cara de no haber comido una hamburguesa en su vida.

-¡Hamburguesas! ¿Por qué no trajiste hamburguesas? Con lo mucho que me gustan… Por cierto gracias por lo de mi trasero.- Volteé mi rostro y le di un beso en los labios.

Llegamos a la parte de la fiesta de diamantes comentando lo que pasaba y lo idiota que eran ambos, pero cuando se comenzaron a gritar en medio de la calle no resistí y comencé a tirarle comida a la pantalla.

-¡Idiota! ¡La vas a perder!- Tomé lo primero que estaba a mi alcance y lo arrojé a la cara del tipo, justo en el ojo.

-¡Dios, mujer estás loca!- Exclamó mi novio, tapándose el rostro con el brazo, mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

-No es mi culpa. Los hombres son idiotas y sí, tú también.

-Sólo por hoy no discutiré contigo, pero no quita el hecho de que estás loca como cabra.

-Cállate, que me desconcentras.

Por fin llego el desenlace, dónde iba tras ella a través del puente en su motocicleta tratando de llegar al taxi, para que no dejase la ciudad.

-Toma- Me dijo Peeta, pasándome la caja de pañuelos.

-Gracias- Dije con voz rota.

-No entiendo por qué lloras, están juntos.- Para entonces los créditos ya estaban corriendo.

-Es sólo que amo los finales felices y tengo las hormonas revueltas.

-Ven aquí.- Me acercó aún más a su cuerpo y me acurruco en su pecho. Apago el televisor y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Eran casi las seis y el sol estaba bajando, me concentré en eso y en la respiración de Peeta… minutos después me perdí en la inconciencia.

Desperté a las siete de la mañana el otro día. Peeta se había ido como a las nueve, luego de que mi padre nos encontrara durmiendo y nos despertara para cenar, por suerte, había venido con Effie y ella cocinó, ya que mi padre era tan bueno cocinero como yo deportista.

Hoy no me dolía mucho el útero, por lo que, preferí ir al instituto… La próxima semana era de exámenes y no quería perder más clases.

Me fui a bañar con tranquilidad, exfoliando mi cuerpo que bastante falta le hacía y ocupando jabones hidratantes para limpiarme. Cuando hube salido me desistí por unos jeans oscuros, unas botas cafés que llegaban hasta un poco más bajo de la rodilla, una camiseta de encaje blanca con una blusa de tirantes beige abajo y encima una chaqueta de un color parecido al de mi calzado. Tomé mi cabello en una trenza despeinada con algunos rulos sueltos cayendo por la frente. Mi maquillaje fue un poco de brillo d labios, rímel y corrector de ojeras.

Tomé mi bolso y en el momento en que bajaba las escaleras alguien golpeó la puerta… Un golpeteo bastante familiar a decir verdad.

La abrí rápidamente y me encontré con mi adorado novio que tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro marca Mellark.

-Buenos días- Me saludó con un apasionado y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Buenos- Le sonreí.

Cerré la puerta con llave y caminamos hasta el auto. El viaje se basó en una amena charla sobre los trabajos y como nos ha ido en las pruebas. Nada muy interesante a decir verdad, aunque con Peeta hasta hablar sobre la fotosíntesis sería maravilloso.

Llegamos con tiempo extra por lo que nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en el pasillo cerca de nuestro salón de clases. Peeta me pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su pecho en una agradable y confortable abrazo, desgraciadamente la escuela cada vez se llenaba más y cada chica que pasaba cerca de _mi _novio se lo comía con la mirada, a él parecía no importarle o no se daba cuenta, pero vaya que sacaba todo lo celoso en mí.

-Te amo- Me susurró bajito.

-Te amo.- Le dije de vuelta mientras sonreía como la estúpida enamorada que me había convertido.

Los meses ya habían pasado y ahora estábamos a quince de Diciembre y me encontraba en el centro comercial un día sábado en vísperas de Navidad con un montón de gente frenética, tratando de llevarse las mejores ofertas, acompañada por una Annie que no se podía sentir más a gusto y me ordenaba a seguirla de tienda en tienda a través de la marea humana.

Necesitaba comprar un regalo perfecto para Peeta, llevábamos casi cuatro meses saliendo y a pesar de que solíamos discutir, como cualquier pareja, no podíamos estar mejor. La próxima semana sería el baile de Navidad y mis mejores amigas me obligaron comprar el vestido a mediados de Octubre, es que estás dos estaban locas.

Volviendo al presente, no tengo idea que regalarle a mi novio, quiero que sea algo, algo significativo… No que le guste, si no que le encante.

Por suerte lo encontré, era una colección antigua de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm -Peeta era un fanático de estos escritores-, además le compré una recopilación de las mejores composiciones de Debussy y Vivaldi… Era todo un nerd con aires de capullo.

Luego de que tuviésemos regalos para todos y Ann comprase sus auto-regalos nos fuimos por fin de aquel manicomio.

-No puedo creer que esa anciana haya tratado de quitarme la blusa lila cuando fui yo quién la vio primero… Igual se la gané a la idiota.

-Déjala ya, la pobre tenía como ochenta años.

-Esos son años más que suficientes para aprender modales.- Se defendió y siguió hablando sobre algunos vestidos que había obtenido a mitad de precio.

Me dejó en mi casa, donde por extraño que parezca, estaba Haymitch. Sí, ahora el jefe de policía se tomaba los sábados para descansar y pasar más tiempo en familia y por familia me refiero a mí y a su novia Effie… Habían comenzado a salir a principios de Noviembre, llevaban poco más de un mes y se les veía bastantes entusiasmados con todo esto, eran bastante tiernos juntos. Me encontraba feliz de mi papá ya no estuviese tan solo.

Comimos un apetitoso pavo que Effie cocido con patatas hervidas, ensaladas y una salsa blanca con champiñones, sinceramente delicioso… Si fuera mi padre, me casaría con ella con tal de obtener esta comida.

-¿Cómo te fue en el primer semestre Kat?- Me preguntó Effie, mientras comíamos.

-Excelente, salí en todas mis materias bien… excepto en deportes, tuve que hacer un trabajo escrito para ganar nota- Dije algo avergonzada, era el único ser humano que podía reprobar esa materia.

-No se puede ser buena en todo- Me dijo amablemente- Lo importante es que no lo reprobaste.

-Sí, gracias.- Sonreí.

-¿Y cómo está Peeta?

-Bien- Mi sonrisa se amplio y embobo- fueron a ver un juego al Capitolio con Marvel y Finnick, pasarán la noche allá; así que, mañana lo veré.

-Se ven muy dulces juntos.

Haymitch la miró de soslayo y rodó los ojos, mi padre podrá querer mucho a mi novio y gesto me hizo reír.

-Gracias, es muy bonito de tu parte que digas eso.- Le volví a sonreír y seguimos con nuestra comida en silencio.

La tarde paso rápida y aburrida, por suerte me entretuve leyendo unos cuantos libros hasta la hora de irme a dormir… Estaba tan cansada por el día de compras con mi cuñada que me quedé dormida sin problemas.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que algo muy familiar rozaba mis labios, abrí los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vi fue una maraña de cabello color rubio.

-Buenos días- Me dijo sobre mi boca.

Me moví un poco temiendo por mi aliento matutino y me senté.

-Buenos- estiré los brazos y bostecé- ¿cómo entraste?

-Llegué temprano y me encontré con Haymitch que iba a ir a casa de los Hawthorne, él me dejo pasar.

-Ahh de acuerdo.- Seguía tratando de desperezarme. Una tarea imposible el día de hoy al parecer.

-Ve al baño y te mojas la cara, no puedes ni abrir los ojos- Él se tiró al lado mío y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo.

Me encaminé al cuarto de baño a regañadientes, me lavé los dientes, me lavé la cara y solté todo el líquido de mi cuerpo acumulado durante la noche. Volví a la cama y en cuanto toqué el colchón los fuertes brazos de Peeta hicieron una prisión a ambos lado de mi cabeza.

Con sus labios a tan sólo centímetros de los míos era difícil pensar.

-Te extrañé mucho Katniss.- Susurró casi en un cariño.

Me besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello, su cuerpo se pegó completamente al mío y ya podía sentir como su anatomía ya se comenzaba a preparar para mí. Mis manos se fueron a al borde de su camiseta y con un poco de ayuda se la pude sacar, ahora tenía el camino libre para tocar esa espalda amplia que me volvía loca.

Como yo me encontraba solo con ropa interior fue más fácil para Peeta poder desvestirme y gracias a esa facilidad ahora me encontraba sin sujetador, mi torso se alzaba inconscientemente a los labios de mi novio que mordían y jugaban con mis ya duros pezones.

No sé cuánto tardamos en terminar de quitarnos toda la ropa, pero no me atrevo a decir que fueron más de diez segundos. Pronto estábamos completamente desnudos en mi cama, mirándonos a los ojos, mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a penetrar en mí con demasiada calma para mi gusto.

-Peeta- Gemí- Rápido. Te necesito- La tarea de hablar era sumamente complicada si una estaba excitada hasta niveles insospechados.

No me contestó con palabras, pero por otro lado, su masculinidad de enterró en mi de una sola estocada haciendo que un gritó que escuche como un eco a lo lejos escapará de mi garganta.

-Katniss- Peeta gruñía mi nombre sin descanso entre cada movimiento que hacía dentro mío.- Siempre tan jodidamente estrecha.

-Más rápido…

Tomó una de mis piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, ambos gritamos al sentir que con esta posición llegaba mucho más profundo.

La burbuja en mi estomago cada vez hacía más presión a punto de explotar, movía mi cabeza a ambos lados tratando de apaciguar lo que sentía.

-Me voy a correr- Le avisé. Él bajo su rostro y me beso con lujuria, era una lucha en nuestras lenguas y al parecer era eso lo que me faltaba para tocar el cielo con mis dedos.

Peeta se vino junto conmigo y ambos caímos rendidos luego de ese estupendo mañanero.

-Te amo- Me dijo una vez que nos separamos y hubimos calmado.

-Te amo y amo tus habilidades en la cama- Él se rió y me dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

-Tienes la capacidad de matar cualquier momento romántico. No se supones que los "te amo post sexo son los que hacen que las mujeres se derritan y les salga todas las cursilerías.- Dijo divertido.

-Eres una nena- Me reí- De acuerdo cuando durmamos juntos prometo que dejaré que me abraces en la noche.

-Tengo el sentimiento de que llevas los pantalones de la relación.

-¿Recién te vienes a dar cuenta? Creí que eras más inteligente Peeta Mellark- Amaba este tipo de bromas con él.

-Oh Katniss Everdeen vas a pagar por eso, yo soy una mente brillante por eso me ama- Acto seguido se subió encima mío y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas ¿en qué momento descubrió mis puntos débiles?

-Engreído- Grité entre las risas y golpes que le daba para que se detuviera.

-Idiota-

-Imbécil.

En algún punto el juego terminó en otra maravillosa sesión de sexo.

* * *

Bueno... aquí está mi pequeña sorpresa MUAJAJAJAJA ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os lo esperábais? Yo sé que no MUAJAJAJA ¿¡Quién no querría un novio así!? Madre mía.. quiero uno ya de ya jajaja

Un beso enorme, felicidades a todas las mujeres trabajadoras por el día de ayer y felices fiestas por si no llegué a felicitarlas jajaja

Muchísimas gracias y miles de besos.

**Effie**.


	19. Final

_**Cap18.**_

_**Capítulo final.**_

-¡Peeta! Ten cuidado por favor… ¡Dios, moriremos ahogados!

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era tan difícil remar?- Se cruzó de brazos y dejó los remos a un lado del bote.

Me reí de él, tenía un leve sonrojo por el esfuerzo, su cabello estaba aún más despeinado de lo normal y su rabieta lo hacía parecer adorable.

-Me encanta cuando ríes de esa forma- Me dijo con adoración impresa en sus ojos.

-¿De qué forma?

-Como una niña pequeña, lanzas unas carcajadas y tu cabeza se va hacia atrás. Sin preocupaciones.

-Eres una nena- Lo molesté- Andas demasiado cursi el día de hoy. Déjame tomar el control de esta relación- Él se río al tiempo que tomaba los remos y nos encausaba como correspondía al centro del lago.

Era primavera, pleno Abril… Era un día miércoles y Edward en vez de quedarse en casa, ya que ambos mañana teníamos que ir a trabajar al hospital decidió hacer una pequeña salida por las calles de NY, lugar en el que residíamos desde que iniciamos la universidad. Fuimos a un pequeño café cerca de Central Park dónde me compro todos los pastelillos que habían a disposición, después entramos al parque donde me obligó a que tomáramos helado mientras caminábamos. Como atracción final se le ocurrió que navegar en un pequeño bote en el lago sería una linda forma de admirar el atardecer.

-¿Aquí está bien?- Le dije cuando llegamos a más profundidad.

-Sí.- Lo notaba algo nervioso. Lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos divagaban por todas partes y su mano atravesaba su cabello constantemente.

Peeta había estudiado cardiología y se centraba principalmente en niños, yo había estudiado pediatría… los dos amábamos a los niños y nos encantaba poder ayudarlos de cualquier forma. Ya teníamos 26 años y llevábamos trabajando un año en el hospital de Princeton.

Al principio llegamos a esta ciudad con la idea de que yo viviría con Annie y Peeta con Finnick, Marvel y Glimmer ya tenían un lugar para ellos. Sin embargo la idea no duró más de tres meses, porque al final me terminé mudando con Peeta, sin apenas darme cuenta y lo mismo pasó con mis amigos. Primero fue llevar unas mudas para cuando me quedará allá, el cepillo de dientes, mis materiales de estudio y luego ya ni dormía en mi piso.

-Estaba pensando que el fin de semana podríamos hacer un día de campo con los demás.- Dije al aire.

-Sí, sería divertido. Hacer una barbacoa sería buena idea.

-Me agrada- le dije con una sonrisa- hablaré mañana con las chicas para organizarlo.

Peeta se quedó mirando algo por sobre mi hombro y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso amor?- Me giré por donde me apuntaba y no vi nada. Lo único que había detrás de mi espalda eran árboles y una pareja de ancianitos caminando por la orilla.

-No veo nada.- Me di vuelta para mirarlo y preguntarle qué me había perdido, pero no pude encontrar la voz.

Peeta tenía una sonrisa enorme, aunque podía ver la expectación y los nervios en sus ojos azules, pude notar que contenía el aliento, y los dedos de su mano derecha se movían con ansiedad encima de su rodilla; pero todo esto lo noté en un segundo plano, ya que toda mi atención estaba en la pequeña caja negra que reposaba en su mano, tendiéndomela… como un regalo. Estaba abierta y podía ver un anillo de oro blanco y plata, ovalado con líneas en diagonal que se unían en el centro donde descansaba un diamante. Era hermoso. Era un anillo de compromiso.

Posé mis ojos en los suyos, preguntando en silencio si era eral… si de verdad esto estaba pasando.

-Katniss…

-¡Sí!- No lo dejé terminar y me lancé a sus brazos. Lo besé como si la vida se me fuese en ello, lo amaba, lo amaba y nos casaríamos.- sí, sí, sí, sí- suspiraba entre besos.- Te amo.

-Te amo más que a mi vida, Kat.- Me dio otro beso, demostrando todo el amor que sentía por mí en caricias, pequeñas caricias que me otorgaba con sus cálidos labios.

Volví a mi asiento con cuidado, porque gracias a mi efusiva respuesta el bote comenzó a moverse de manera preocupante.

-Ahora me gustaría proponerte matrimonio sin que me interrumpas- Dijo divertido y aliviado, sabía que estaba aliviado porque le dije que sí… Sólo él podía ser tan estúpido para creer que le diría lo contrario.

-Usted puede proceder.

-Katniss Everdeen, el "te amo" contigo no alcanza. No hay palabras que describan lo que siento por ti, eres mi otra mitad, cuando no estoy contigo es como si me faltase una parte de mi mismo, me complementas, cuando no sé cómo reírme de las pequeñas cosas tú estás ahí para hacer todo más divertido, cuando siento que pierdo el control, tu apareces y me devuelves a mi cause, cuando siento que estoy perdido me abrazas y me das a entender que eres mi hogar que eres donde pertenezco. Con una sola sonrisa me das todo lo que necesito, hacerte feliz es la meta de mi vida… Mientras seas feliz yo lo seré, quiero que seamos felices juntos hasta que tengamos canas y arrugas. Quiero una vida juntos, que nada nos separe que sigamos peleando porque dejé la ropa tirada en el baño o porque soñaste que te engañaba y te enojas conmigo durante todo el día, a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Lo quiero todo, por eso necesito saber… ¿Me harías en increíble honor de casarte conmigo?

Las lágrimas estaban surcando mis ojos, soñaba con este momento, pero nunca se me ocurrió una declaración tan perfecta como esta.

-Sí.- Los dos teníamos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tomó el anillo y lo ubico en mi dedo, calzaba perfecto. Era perfecto.

-Gracias- Le dije una vez que lo aprecie lo suficiente.- Es hermoso.

-Gracias a ti- Me dio otro beso… ¿cómo era posible que nunca me aburriera de sus labios? Después de nueve años siguen haciendo los mismos estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

-¿Nos devolvemos para avisar a la familia?- Le pregunté.

-Vamos- rozó levemente su boca con la mía y me tendió los remos.

Cinco minutos después estábamos en la orilla. Peeta se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, me comenzó a dar besos por el cuello, mis mejillas, cualquier rastro de piel lo besaba, mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Tengo que llamar a Glimmer y Annie, no me perdonarán si no son las primeras en saber.

Saqué el celular de mi bolso y llamé a Ann.

-Hola Kat ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Annie, ¿no estarás con Glimmer por casualidad?

-No, no estoy con ella ¿paso algo?

-Tú espérame que la llamaré y las pondré en la misma línea.

Marqué el número de Glimmer y esperé hasta el tercer pitido para que contestara.

-Hola Kat.

-Te comunico con Annie, aguarda…- Apreté unos cuantos botones de la pantalla hasta que creí conseguirlo- ¿Me escuchan las dos?

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Annie de pronto dio un gritito de emoción y escuché aplausos, me la imaginaba saltando de felicidad.

-Vamos Kat dilo rápido, si no, lo terminaré diciendo yo.- Me urgió la enana.

-¡Me caso!

Las dos gritaron casi dejándome sorda. Sentí la risa de Peeta que podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana y su cuñada, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y apoyo su mentón en mi hombro, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de volver mi atención al teléfono.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-¡Al fin! ¡Creí que me iba a morir esperando que se casarán!- Dijo Glimmer.- Ahora lo importante ¿elegante?

-Sí.- contesté, sabiendo que se refería al anillo.

-¿Quilates?- Preguntó Annie.

-Entre siete y ocho.- Peeta asintió en aprobación.

-¿Meses de sueldo?- Interrogaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tres meses de sueldo.

-Cuatro- Dijo mi ahora prometido al teléfono.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunté

-Sí.

-Creo que te amo incluso más ahora.

Yo no era interesada, pero había cosas que una chica no podía transar, como por ejemplo la calidad del anillo de compromiso.

-Aww- Escuché al otro lado de la línea- Estás aprendiendo hermanito.

-Gracias Ann.

La conversación termino pronto, porque aún había que avisarles a nuestros padres y a los chicos. Esto era irreal.

-O-

-¿Estás lista amor?

-Casi- Le dije, mientras me terminaba de poner unos aros que hacían juego con mi anillo de compromiso.

Había elegido unos shorts altos hasta la cintura de color crema, una camisa azul marino con puntos blancos y unos zapatos de taco rojos de punta abierta, mi cabello estaba suelto con ondas lustrosas gracias a una crema y mi maquillaje resaltaba mis labios con un pintalabios rojo. Necesitaba lucir hermosa en mi fiesta de compromiso. Y a decir verdad me encantaba como me veía el día de hoy.

-Wow… Te ves, wow… Wow- Peeta entró a la habitación y me quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

-Amor cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas- Me burlé de él.

-Pero es que… ¡Dios! No podría haber pedido por una futura esposa más sexy.- Dijo mientras me atrapaba entre sus brazos. Sus labios fueron a ese punto en mi cuello cerca de mi oído- quiero follarte.

Un lastimero gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando sus dientes se encontraron con mi piel.

-No podemos- Dije sin convicción- tenemos invitados.

-Es tu culpa. Tú me provocas.- Pegó sus caderas a la mías y pude notar como su miembro crecía cada vez más.

-Almuerzo… tus padres… ahhh- jadeé cuando sus manos se ubicaron en mi trasero.

Sus labios se comenzaron a acercar a mis labios y reaccioné lo suficiente para correrlo.

-No Peeta. Bajaremos, celebraremos que nos vamos a casar y cuando se hayan ido te daré un regalo.

-¿Qué regalo?

-Mmm- pensé un momento- puedes escoger cualquier posición que te plazca.

-Por eso sé que eres la mujer de mi vida.- Me robó un beso y a pesar de ser rápido sus labios quedaron manchados de rojo.

-Peeta- me quejé.

Me miré al espejo y no se me corrió nada, por lo que podía respirar tranquila.

-Ven aquí.- Tomé un pañuelo del tocador y le limpié los labios- Como nuevo.

Me ofreció su mano la cual acepté con gusto y salimos de nuestro cuarto hacia el salón. Con Peeta vivía en un departamento que estaba a pocos minutos de nuestro trabajo y estaba cerca de todo, ya que se encontraba en el centro de NY, pero habíamos decidido que luego de la luna de miel comenzaríamos a buscar una casa a las afueras y que tendríamos que comprar otro coche. Ahora sólo ocupábamos el Audi, pero si nos mudábamos no íbamos a tener la facilidad de poder desplazarnos con rapidez caminando.

Allí se encontraba Annie y su esposo Finnick, se habían casado hace tres años y luego le siguieron Glimmer y Marvel que se habían casado el año pasado en otoño, ambas bodas fueron increíbles y muy lindas, habían tenido al mismo planificador, así que, ahora era mi turno y el lunes tenía mi primera cita para empezar a organizar la boda.

-Hola- Saludé en general.

-¿Estamos todos listos?- Preguntó mi Finnick.

Iríamos a almorzar a un restaurante, yo había insistido en que era mejor juntarnos todos allá, pero mis amigos querían venir aquí antes a robar cervezas y hablar con el novio y supuestamente tratar de disuadirlo de casarse… Ni siquiera sé porqué hablaban así si ellos habían estado igual de emocionados al momento de contraer matrimonio.

Manejamos, cada pareja en su auto, hasta un restaurante que era informal, pero si andabas mal vestido no se convertía en una experiencia muy grata. Nos sentamos en una mesa de seis personas, la cual ya teníamos previamente reservada.

-Quiero hacer un brindis.- Dijo Marvel.

-No Marv por favor- Rogó su hermana.

-Callaros, que voy a hablar de todas formas. Estoy muy feliz por Kat, ya que, se estaba haciendo vieja y me preocupaba que terminara siendo una solterona, además, que no era bien visto que tuviese sexo con mi hermano casi todos los días sin un anillo en el dedo…

-Te voy a matar- Murmuré entre dientes.

-Y quiero darle las condolencias a Peeta, hermano, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo… Prepárate, para las noches de sueño en el sillón, a que se empiecen a poner cada vez más gordas y más mandonas…

-¡Qué dijiste Marvel Mellark!- Exclamó Glimmer- ¿Cómo que cada vez más gorda? ¿Estoy gorda acaso?

-No amor, era sólo para molestarlos…

-Sí, claro. Prepara el sillón está noche Mellark y para varias noches más que tienes celibato indefinido ¿me escuchaste?

-Pero Glimm…

-Nada de Glim, imbécil. Estoy muy gorda para tener sexo contigo y mejor te callas si no quieres que sea celibato permanente.

Luego de un momento de silencio por parte de Marvel seguimos con una más agradable conversación, haciendo planes de decorados y demás. Entre las chicas y los hombres solamente asentían y daban vagas opiniones, Peeta estaba interesado en la planificación, pero decía que nosotras hablábamos en otro idioma y no entendía carajo de lo que decíamos.

-**O-**

-¿Annie? ¿Aún no ha vuelto Annie, mamá?

-No querida, pero ya va a llegar ¿por qué no te pones el vestido? Luego ya tendrás tiempo.

-No, no, no. Yo no me casó hasta que llegué Annie.

-¡Aquí viene!- Exclamó Rue una colega del trabajo y amiga mía.

-Toma- Me tendió una pequeña bolsa de plástico donde se encontraba la respuesta a mis preguntas.

-Ustedes conmigo al baño.- Señalé a mis dos mejores amigas. Ellas me siguieron, ninguna dama de honor debía desobedecer a la novia el día de la misma boda.

Leí las instrucciones con detenimiento, cosa de no equivocarme y arruinarlo todo.

-Ok, creo que ya sé cómo funciona esto- Mencioné más para mí misma que para mis acompañantes.

Orine sobre la pequeña cajita con cuidado, luego la introduje en el test y esperé, en realidad, sólo esperé cinco segundos porque de inmediato aparecieron dos rayitas de color rojo.

-¿Y bien?- Me urgieron.

-¿Qué significaba una rayita?- Pregunté solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

- Negativo- Afirmó Ann- ¿Es negativo?

-Nope- Dije claramente- Serán tías- Me volteé hacia ellas, ya que les estaba dando la espalda, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Se acercaron a mí y nos fundimos en un incómodo abrazo, porque cada una se preocupaba de no arruinar su maquillaje y peinado.

-Quiero llorar de alegría y no puedo- Me enfurruñé.

-Tú tienes que ir a vestirte, los chicos deben estar camino a la iglesia y nosotras todavía aquí.

-¿Cuándo les darás la noticia a los demás?

-Más tarde, ahora distraigan a mi mamá y a Portia, no quiero interrogatorios. Tenemos que irnos a mi boda.

Salimos del baño y comenzamos a dar órdenes para apurar el asunto. Entre mi suegra y Glimmer me pusieron el vestido, mientras que las demás se encargaban de llevar todo a los autos y que no faltara nadie ni nada. Yo por mi parte ya tenía algo azul que eran los zafiros de un viejo prendedor y Annie me había prestado la liga.

Cuando revisé por segunda vez que todo estuviese en orden, nos subimos a los autos que fueron arrendados especialmente para el día, ya que eran antiguos, típicos modelos de los años veinte

La entrada de la iglesia ya estaba despejada cuando llegamos, por lo que supuse que los padrinos, invitados y el novio debían de estar hace rato ubicados en sus lugares. Me sentí mal por Peeta, porque sabía lo nervioso que estaba, pero ¿qué novia llega puntual? Es de mala suerte y poco tradicional.

Portia y mi madre tomaron sus lugares respectivos. Rue salió primero, seguida por Jackie y Clove, después vino Glimmer y Annie. Tenía que contar hasta diez, para salir. Haymitch ya estaba a mi lado y tenía su brazo entrelazado con el mío.

-Vamos preciosa.- La marcha nupcial comenzó y antes de salir rodeé mi panza con el brazo que sostenía el ramo y susurré de manera inaudible 'te amo' a ese pequeño porotito que crecía dentro mío.

-No me dejes caer- Le dije a mi padre.

-Nunca.

Las puertas se abrieron, dándome paso. Estaba nerviosa, podía sentir el rubor subir a mis mejillas, no sabía donde enfocar la mirada hasta que frente apareció Peeta, hermosamente vestido con su traje, una sonrisa que lo decía todo, sus orbes azules que me quitaban la razón refulgían con el poder de mil soles y su cabello, el lugar favorito de mis dedos. En ese momento no me importo mucho nada, ni las peleas que habíamos tenido por las flores, ni el hecho de que todo el mundo tuviese la mirada fija en mí, yo lo miraba a él y era todo lo que importaba. Tuve que resistir el terrible impulso de sacarme los tacones y echarme a correr hasta su lado, el pasillo se me hacía interminable y yo sólo quería sentir su aroma envolverme.

Por fin Haymitch tomó mi mano y en un gesto tan antiguo se la entregó a Peeta, de pasó entregándome a mí. No llevaba ningún velo cubriendo mi rostro, por lo que lo podía ver con claridad, creo que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso y feliz, este era nuestro momento, momento en el cual nos decíamos que nos pertenecíamos.

-Me quitas el aliento- susurró en mi oído antes de girarnos en dirección al cura.

-Tú igual.

El padre comenzó la charla sobre lo que nos convocaba a esta solemne reunión, que era en sí la unión de dos personas que se amaban, en este caso Peeta y yo, frente a los ojos del señor. Nos pasaron los anillos y Peeta comenzó sus votos, escritos por él mismo.

-Katniss Jennifer Everdeen, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida, en la salud, enfermedad y en tu ya conocida torpeza que de seguro nos costará más de una visita a emergencias.- La iglesia rió y yo también, no sin antes mirarlo con desaprobación.- Prometo cuidarte, consentirte, mimarte y nunca volver a dejar tirada la ropa en el baño, porque sé lo mucho que te molesta y yo no quiero eso, yo sólo deseo hacerte feliz. Quiero ver esa sonrisa que hace mi día cada mañana y cada noche y por eso te entrego esta sortija como muestra de mi amor. Te amo.

El anillo calzó a la perfección en mi dedo.

-Peeta Josh Mellark Hutcherson, prometo amarte cada día de mi vida en la salud, en la enfermedad y golpearte cuando sea necesario. Prometo estar por siempre a tu lado, porque eres lo que me motiva a ser mejor persona, tu amor por mi es lo que me da energías todos los días. Quiero que me hagas reír, porque sé que eso te hará reír a ti también, quiero que me hagas feliz, porque sé que tú lo serás también… Siempre seremos felices mientras estemos juntos y por eso te entrego esta sortija como muestra de mis promesas. Te amo.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y a mí ya me habían caído algunas, mientras me decía sus votos.

El padre dijo algunas palabras que no escuché mucho, ya que estaba perdida en los ojos de Peeta, habían tantas emociones en ellos y yo trataba de descifrarlas todas, pero las predominantes fueron la felicidad y el amor. Mucho amor.

-Puede besar a la novia- Eso me trajo a la realidad y el hecho de que el beso no se hizo esperar.

Sus labios eran suaves como siempre, insistentes y escondido estaba ese deseo animal que siempre surgía entre nosotros. Su lengua tocó suavemente mi labio, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiró, mis manos ya estaban alrededor de su cuello. Los vítores y aplausos hicieron acto de presencia, provocando nuestra separación, aunque mi ahora marido mantenía firme su agarré en mi cintura, mientras caminábamos a la salida de la iglesia.

-O-

-Es la hora del primer baile de los novios- Anunció el DJ de la fiesta. La música comenzó a sonar que era una canción que escogimos en conjunto con Peeta, era solamente de piano y a mi percepción sonaba como amor, para mí era el amor escrito en acordes y cuando se la mostré a mi esposo no pudo estar más de acuerdo, por lo que, decidimos que sería nuestro primer vals.

-Te amo- Sentenció, cuando algunas parejas como los padres de Peeta, Rue y Thresh, Haymitch y Effie se sumaron a la pista.

-Te amamos.

-¿Plural?- Preguntó confuso.

-Sí, plural. Yo valgo por dos.- Lo miré expectante para saber su reacción.

-¿Dos? ¿Estás?- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y podía ver una sonrisa bailando en la comisura de sus labios.

Asentí ávidamente confirmando que estaba embarazada.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te amo. Las amo… tiene que ser una niña y tener tus mismo ojos. Mis dos amores.- Agachó la cabeza hasta la altura de mi vientre y le dio un suave beso por sobre el satén y el encaje de mi vestido de bodas.

-De nada- Lo miré a los ojos cuando se hubo incorporado- Gracias a ti. Te amo.

Nos dimos otro beso.

La música cambió a algo con más ritmo, pero nosotros seguíamos en nuestra burbuja personal, por lo que, mantuvimos un ritmo lento y poco nos importó.

-Tenemos que mandarle una cesta con fruta a Hawthorne o algo así.

-¿Por qué sería eso?- Lo interrogué.

-Porque si él nunca te hubiese engañado, tú no hubieses buscado venganza, si no hubieses buscado venganza no me habrías pedido ese favor, si no me pedías ese favor yo no te habría pedido que te acostarás conmigo a cambio, ergo si no te hubiese acostado conmigo… no nos estaríamos aquí ahora. Casados y con una hija en camino.

-O hijo- Lo corregí.

-Va a ser niña Katniss y mejor hazte la idea, que yo quiero a una mini Kat dando vueltas por la casa.

Poso sus labios en los míos, con una sonrisa y sin despegarlos susurró.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Yo lo entendía él era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, gracias a él me enamoré y gracias a él también ahora podría ser madre.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- Sentencié.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

Lo siento por estar tan ausente, pero no he podido aparecer por aquí. Aquí está el esperado final de esta fantástica historia. Realmente lo siento muchísimo y millones por no haber aparecido antes y por no haberos subido el final antes, de verdad.

Esta historia ha sido muy especial para mi. Ha sido mi primera historia adaptada y editada y le tengo muchísimo cariño. Es con la que me metí a este mundo de FanFiction para adaptar y aquí sigo. Es mi primera historia acabada y me siento orgullosa de ello.

Tengo que darle las gracias a la autora. Mil gracias preciosa, sin ti no hubiese podido abrirme paso en este fantástico mundo. También quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros, que me habéis apoyado desde el principio y no habéis desistido a pesar de que tenía casi abandonada esta historia. Os amo mucho.

Effie.


End file.
